Always and Forever
by charli204
Summary: Liza was brought up by Elijah Mikaelson, but how will he feel about her falling in love with his brother? And which one will she pick?
1. Chapter 1

~*~ Baby Blue Eyes ~*~

Italy- 1114

Elijah's POV

An ached panged throughout my body as my eyes opened slowly. My memory was hazy, and all I could actually remember was the wretched dagger being pierced through my chest before everything became black and silent. I wasn't sure how long ago that occurred but my settings were now completely different.

As I went to take in my surroundings I saw my brother Niklaus sat aimlessly on a crate watching our younger brother Kol rub his chest that was healing from the sharp weapon that had pierced it. As I focused on my two brothers my attention diverted to my youngest sibling Rebekah who was slowly sitting up.

"What happened?" I questioned groggily as I stretched out my limbs.

"Our lovely naïve sister fell in 'love' with a vampire hunter. Not only a vampire hunter, one of the strongest vampire hunters known to man. They call themselves 'The Five'. Well they're dead now anyway. They decided to stab us all with these daggers covered in the ash from the tree that created us. It didn't affect me seen as I'm technically from a werewolf decent but you all were dead for a short period of time. Once I pulled the daggers out you slowly came back to life," Niklaus shrugged twirling one of the daggers between his fingers.

"So you just killed these hunters? You didn't consider questioning them as to how they knew about us or anything along those lines." I asked.

Sometimes my brother could be quite stupid (mainly because he got caught up in the moment), we had only been like this for about one hundred years but he was already letting the power of being a vampire go to his head. He just killed humans and didn't think through the consequences or alternatives to murder.

He was a blood thirsty monster.

"I'm going to go get something to eat, anyone going to join me?" Kol smiled standing up from his resting position on the floor.

"I will," Niklaus and Rebekah said together before frowning at each other.

Out of my siblings they probably argued the most, but they were also the closest to each other. It was rather confusing how their relationship worked but it worked for them. At least he wasn't out killing us- yet.

All eyes were now on me but I couldn't really bring myself to feed with my siblings. Niklaus would be blaming Rebekah for the mishap of today for the whole experience. I would rather feed on my own away from my younger siblings.

"I'll catch up to you all," I stated with a sigh allowing them all to speed of in one direction towards the town.

I didn't really like it here in Italy, my family found too many controversial arguments throughout the days we had been here. To be honest since we moved here it had only progressed from a few arguments a day to continuously. We needed something to settle these problems between us all, but what? I didn't know.

Slowly I began to stand up and walk away from the area we had all once occupied. It didn't take me overly long until I reached people. There were crowds everywhere in these small towns and villages. Everyone was always busy but for some reason no one ever noticed if we accidently drained one of their blood.

I noticed a lone girl maybe aged twenty standing near the shadows. Slowly I walked over to her before covering her mouth and turning her to face me so I could look into her eyes.

"You will not scream, you will follow me," I stated attempting to compel her.

She repeated my words before following my steps away from the crowds and into the shadows where I smirked. My thirst was growing and I couldn't contain it any more. My fangs retracted as I bit down onto her neck. I drank her blood quickly before letting her limp body fall to the ground in a heap.

Turning and wiping my mouth I went to join the crowd of civilization again but a young girl stood in my way. She looked like she was only four or five and she had deep blue eyes. Her long blond hair hung loosely down her back as she smiled weakly at me.

As she began to speak I knew she'd only know Italian.

"I can't find my Father. I'm lost," She whispered as tears built up in her eyes.

"Where's your Mother?" I questioned crouching down to her height.

"My Father said she ran away when I was a baby. I only have him," She pouted as more tears built up and a couple began to fall.

"What's your name?" I asked with a soothing voice.

"Elisabetta Valentino," She whispered.

"Did you check your home?" I questioned.

I know it seemed like a simple question but she was young and if she was scared she may not have thought of it.

"Yes, but I can't find him. Please help me," She sobbed.

I stood up straight and she quickly latched onto my leg. I didn't know what to do; I wasn't the most paternal person. Being a vampire meant I didn't have a chance to be a Father so the closest I got to a child was my brother Henrik before he died.

How was I supposed to find her Father in this crowd?

Prying her from my leg, I cradled her in my arms instead. I began to walk around the crowd and I looked for any men that looked like they had lost a child. I also asked her if she could see him and once again she had no luck in finding him.

We moved on to another crowd in another part of town trying again but her sobs were turning into hysterics. Again and again I went to different areas in the town to ask people and see if she could see anyone but I had no luck. I now had two choices.

I could either leave her here and she could end up dead or taken in by someone else but that was an overly dangerous option for such a young child. Or the other option was for me to take her in. Niklaus wouldn't be too amused but she needed to grow up with someone to care for her and I couldn't trust the kindness of a stranger, although I was a stranger.

"Elisabetta I can't find your Father so either I can carry on looking but I don't think we'll find him or you can come and stay with me?" I smiled softly trying not to make her uncomfortable with my offer of taking her in.

I got her answer when she hugged me closer to her putting her face into the crook of my neck. Within moments she was asleep. I had to admit she looked adorable from my view above her.

Slowly I walked back towards the house my family and I had been staying in to break the news to them that we were going to be parents to this young girl.

They're reactions would be twisted and I don't know how they'd really react.

Niklaus would probably be outraged as he'd see her as a danger to his power or that she was a weakness to us. Rebekah would probably see her as a play thing as she grew up, seen as she was the only female member of our family left. Then Kol would be pleased he didn't have the youngest mental age although it would be a tight competition.

The walk wasn't too far- luckily. The poor little girl (who I presumed to be an orphan) was now asleep on my shoulder letting out soft whimper like snores. It was cute and sweet. I was surprised how easily she could sleep after losing her father here. She probably didn't understand how drastic this predicament could be. She probably didn't understand that her Father may just be a distant memory as she could possibly never see him again.

As I got to my family's home I took a deep breath in the hopes it would give me a slight piece of hope and I wouldn't wake her up. Slowly I leaned forward opening the front door.

"Niklaus, Rebekah, Kol?" I called out in hopes they wouldn't be home so I could put her in a bed to sleep.

"What brother?" Rebekah called in return.

"I have someone you need to meet," I stated.

I had no other choice. There was no way I would be capable of getting her to a bedroom without getting caught with a human child. It would be terrible if I was found out with her. They would probably kill her without an explanation from me if they found me sneaking her in. But I guess that's how my family was.

Slightly shaking her shoulder she groggily woke up and smiled at me with her toothy grin.

"Do you have a blood bag with you?" Kol chuckled.

Within seconds the rest of my family began to chuckle as well. Taking another deep breath I walked through the door into the view of my family.

"What's that?" Rebekah hissed pointing to Elisabetta.

She had always been the heartless one. Niklaus was the one who would kill everyone and Kol would cause you torture but what Rebekah did was a lot more heartless. I guess she just ignored you and ripped your heart out and not always literally.

"This is a little girl, you and Kol were once one," Niklaus chuckled.

"I meant what is she doing here?" She growled whilst I could see Kol's anger brewing at Niklaus' joke.

"She is an orphan. I couldn't leave her in the streets to die; un-like you three I still have some humanity. So I will take care of her and if any of you want to be helpful you could help too," I frowned.

"Why don't you just put her out of her misery?" Kol shrugged.

"Look at her, she has barely lived. She is only a child how could you kill her?" I questioned.

Sometimes my family could sicken me. They would heartlessly kill a poor innocent child? Why? Did they really have no heart? Where did their humanity all go?

"So what's her name?" Niklaus questioned.

"Elisabetta Valentino," I stated.

"That's a mouthful, what are we going to call her if she's staying with us?" Kol asked.

"How about, Liza?" I questioned looking at the little girl, "Do you like the name Liza?" I asked her in Italian.

"Yes," She beamed.

"Liza, this is my two brothers Niklaus and Kol and my sister Rebekah. You'll be living with us," I smiled trying to give her an encouraging feel about my family.

"Hello," She smiled shyly hiding her face in my shoulder.

"She's actually cute," Kol stated stepping forward, "Where will she be staying?"

"Probably in one of the spare rooms, but none of you can touch or feed from her. Her Mother died or left her when she was young and her Father is nowhere to be found. So now we are her only family," I stated.

"As long as she doesn't get in my way, I won't hurt her," Niklaus stated with a frown prominent on his face.

"Same, I don't want a little brat hanging around me all the time," She frowned turning her nose up at the thought of the concept of having another girl to care about.

Rebekah was rather self-centered and didn't really want anyone to take the limelight away from her especially from her brothers. She loved us for sure but mainly needed us to give her attention.

"I'm going to take her to a bedroom and put her to bed," I sighed turning away from my siblings.

I slowly walked to one of the bedrooms that weren't occupied with one of my siblings or I. Lying her on the bed she was asleep within moments seen as she was almost asleep prior to entering the bedroom.

I lent on the edge of her bed and stroked her hair lightly. Leaning down I kissed her forehead. I don't know why but seeing her so peaceful made me feel happy. Smiling slightly I could tell I wouldn't mind the concept of being a parent to Liza. She needed someone to care for her and I knew I had the capability of being that person.

Standing up I turned about to leave the room but I had to turn back around to check whether she was still comfy and asleep. By the looks of it she was. Once again I smiled but this time I left the bedroom and began to head back to my siblings in the main room. How this girl's life was going to end here, I don't know but hopefully I could do the best for her.


	2. Chapter 2

~*~ A Love Hate Relationship ~*~

England- 1124

Liza's POV

"Kol where are you?" I shouted out looking for the youngest male Mikaelson.

He could be so frustrating. Kol, I guess you could say was my uncle not that I'd ever see him like that. He was like my best friend.

Only about a year ago just after I turned fourteen Elijah, Kol's brother, told me he wasn't really my Father. Not that I could really believe he was my Father. He had long brown hair like his two brothers' whereas I had blond hair, like his sister but mine was a lot lighter than hers.

When I was five my Father went missing and prior to that my Mother disappeared soon after my birth. Elijah found me so I guess my life was saved. I would probably be dead if he hadn't found me.

His younger brother Niklaus wasn't very nice to me but I guess I ruined this perfect family he had dreamed of. Rebekah his sister wasn't too fond of me neither, she just ignored me though, at least Niklaus spoke to me when he had to.

When I was ten we moved from my home Italy to England. I don't understand everything about the country though. I have just learnt the language it was slightly hard to adapt to it but I guess they could all speak it so I should try. Maybe they would like me better.

"I'm here darling," He smiled appearing behind me.

Since I was little he had called me darling and now I was fifteen. I never understood it but I wasn't complaining at least he liked me.

"Hello, where are Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah?" I questioned with a large smile on my face.

"They are all out hunting," He explained pulling me into a hug.

I forgot to mention they were vampires. Not just vampires but the original vampires. I guess that should scare my but it doesn't. They seem like normal people to me. I guess they've been there for me even if they don't want to be but I still love them no matter what they are.

"Okay," I nodded.

"So what do you want to do today then Liza?" He questioned sitting on the grass pulling me down by my hand.

He lied down on his back so I joined him leaning my head against his chest.

"Let's just lie here in the sun for a little bit," I smiled softly turning slightly so I was looking at him more so than I was before.

"Sure," He smiled back stroking my hair softly.

"I love the fresh air, it's so relaxing, not being stuck inside," I stated looking up at the blue sky that had a couple of white fluffy clouds scattered across it.

"Why don't you come out her more often?" He questioned.

"Elijah usually keeps me inside, seen as Niklaus and Rebekah hates me," I shrugged.

We lay there for a while longer whilst he carried on the stroke my hair throughout that time period. I smiled as he did so. After about an hour we decided to change what we were doing but the other had come back. He decided he needed to hunt now so Rebekah promised she'd go with him so he didn't have to go on his own. Although I think she just didn't want to stay here with me.

Once he left me I went back inside to see Niklaus sat there looking at a book.

"Hello Niklaus," I smiled sitting down in front of him.

"Yes Elisabetta?" He frowned.

"Why do you dislike me? What have I ever done to you?" I questioned with a frown across my face.

"I don't dislike you Liza, you're just too young to understand," He sighed.

"I'm sure the mental strain and torture I have had to go through, has made my level of maturity gain. Only because you're one hundred and something years old doesn't mean you understand how to control someone's life," I frowned.

"Liza. I didn't mean it like that. You just don't understand my family. We aren't exactly one of the most functional one's out there. We argue more than average and hey, we're vampires but you coming here has kind of made it even more dysfunctional," He shrugged.

"So basically you're blaming me for your problems?" I frowned.

"No-" He started but realised what he said, "Okay yes," He chuckled with a shrug.

"You are so heartless," I frowned leaving the room sometimes this family was beyond me.

Kol and Elijah were the only ones I could stand. Niklaus sometimes if he was in an overly cheery mood but I guess if his lips accidently bent into a frown or a smile it was an overly cheery mood for him.

Even sometimes Kol was too much for me, he was overly sarcastic and could pick on me sometimes but it wasn't in a mean spiteful way more a friendly joking way. I wouldn't know what I'd do if I didn't have Kol and Elijah, especially Elijah. He was like the Father I never got to know.

As I went back outside I saw Elijah tending to the animals seen as he didn't see the point in getting people to work for us although we could afford it. I mean they could afford it. It was just a bonus for me to be there.

"Hello Elijah," I smiled warmly as I walked over to him.

"Hello Liza, how have you been?" He questioned.

"I was okay until I spoke to Niklaus he, seems to always put everyone in a bad mood. How about you?" I asked.

"It was fine, I've only been hunting with Rebekah and Niklaus and came back and tended to the animals, not much of an interesting day," He chuckled.

"Especially with that company," I smirked.

"They'll warm up to you in no time. Just wait a little while and they'll love you just as much as me and Kol do," He smiled.

He pulled me into a warm embrace leaning his chin on the top of my head before tilting his head and kissing the spot where his chin had once been. I smiled as I hugged him back. He was definitely like a Father to me and it felt so much nicer that he was like my Father knowing he had the option and he chose to off his own back.

"Why don't you go and pick some flowers and put them into the basket Kol wove the other day? You can leave them on the table and then it can make that house look a lot nicer with a little colour," He smiled.

"Okay, where is the basket it'll be easier to put them in their as I pick them?" I replied.

"I think in the hallway. Probably on the floor you'll know which it is, his handiwork isn't too good," He chuckled.

I chuckled along with this, even when they weren't around the siblings insulted each other. It could become quite amusing after a while.

"Okay, thank you, I'll see you later Elijah," I smiled turning to return to the house as he shouted his goodbye.

I quickly entered the house and grabbed the tattered basket before taking it back outside. Hopefully the weather stayed bright because I'm sure a few rain drops would destroy Kol's poor basket. I wasn't sure how the flowers would survive within it but there was only one way to find out.

Steadily I walked away from the small home and further into the forested area. There were flowers further in where the canopy opened up. I remember finding them with Kol when we went for a wander.

When the canopy began to open I began to see the green and brown floor turn brightly coloured which made me smile. Laying the basket on the floor I knelt down trying not to ruin the retched dress I wore. I picked a few of each flower laying them in the basket until it was relatively fall but the whole concept of it being able to hold was a different story.

Slowly I stood up and reached down to pick up my basket but a strong breeze sped past behind me. I jumped standing up straight. The breeze went by again but in front of me and all I saw was a blur of something going through the space in front of me.

Suddenly a person stopped in front of me and smirked. It took me a moment before I realised who it was- Rebekah. She had an evil glint in her eyes and if looks could kill I would be six foot under and some.

Her smirk grew as she saw the fear wash over my face. She was the only one in the family that scared me. Niklaus made me laugh with his anger but I guess I'd never seen him extremely mad at me before. Elijah was too nice to scare me and Kol just joked around with me too much.

"Hello Rebekah," I smiled wearily.

"Hello Elisabetta, what are you doing out here alone?" She smirked as if she already knew the answer but still asked the useless question.

"I'm picking flowers," I stated in a blunt voice.

"Lucky I found you, something dangerous could be out here, like me," She cackled gripping my throat in her hand.

Her hand slowly became tighter not allowing my usual steady breaths to be steady any longer. I groaned and whimpered whilst struggling against her but it was to no avail.

"Rebekah stop," A familiar voice called as every breath was a struggle.

She let go, allowing me to fall to the ground in a heap. The person pushed her away from me and she scarpered. He came down to my level pulling me into a hug as my breathing returned to normal.

"Are you okay Liza?" Kol smiled softly.

"I'm fine, thank you," I smiled back rubbing my throat as it throbbed more than slightly.

"Let's get you home littl'un," He chuckled wrapping an arm around my shoulders guiding me towards the house but I stopped.

"Wait."

I turned back around and returned for his tattered basket that was barely holding my flowers but it should survive until we got him.

"Is that my basket?" He chuckled pointing at the basket I held in my hand.

"Yes, Elijah said I should go pick flowers and put them in your basket. I didn't think I'd be holding onto the bottom of the basket so it didn't break," I smiled.

"It was my first time making a basket. Don't be mean about it, I'm proud of it, I think it looks rather good," He chuckled.

I chuckled as well. I think he was finally delusional.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night Kol," I laughed.

We carried on laughing and bickering for the rather short walk back to our home. When we got there I could already here Elijah shouting at Rebekah and we were a good distance from the front door. I guess he was slightly mad his sister decided to try and kill me but he'd get other it- I think.

As we entered the house Elijah became silent and ran over to me hugging me. Rebekah frowned and muttered an apology on her way out of the room; I know Elijah wouldn't find that satisfying but I think it was good enough. When I looked over at Niklaus he smiled at me slightly in his way of saying he was happy I was okay but really he would be okay if I died. I love this family.


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ Death and all his friends ~*~

England- 1127

Liza's POV

We were now living as a unit, rather happily I think. Rebekah was still quite annoyed about me living with them but I think Niklaus had begun to enjoy my company. He seemed to frown at everything everyone did so I don't think he hated me like I did before. He was also mean and heartless towards everyone including me so I wasn't special in this situation.

Elijah and Kol were the same to me, they cared about my wellbeing and they were kind towards me most of the time. That's why they were the two that were mainly against my supposed marriage. I didn't like the idea of it. Would you want to marry a stranger?

All I know is his name is Oliver and he is from a noble family. Elijah wasn't too impressed in letting me go marry him but it was seen as something they expected to happen. I was late to get married at eighteen but I didn't want to, not at all.

If I married this man it meant I wouldn't see my family ever. It was just how it was I would be owned but my husband who wouldn't allow me to do anything other than stay at home and have children.

I didn't want a life like that.

I stomped down the hallway to find the four vampires sat around the room. They all stopped talking as I walked through the door.

"I'm so sorry Elis-"Elijah started.

"So there isn't anything you can do to stop this wedding. I don't want to marry a man I don't know," I whispered.

"I know Liza but it is expected of you to get married," He sighed.

I could see the pained look in his eye as he thought about me leaving him. I didn't want to leave, not at all, I love them.

"It's not fair," I shouted turning my back on them.

I don't know why I was being harsh towards them; it wasn't exactly their fault I was being forced into this terrible predicament. They had no control over how a woman was supposedly rightfully treated in this day and age. It was wrong that I was a lower class to the man I should be married too. He obviously wanted to marry me; if he didn't this wedding wouldn't be happening.

Walking further away from the place I called home, I attempted to not look back. It would only make me want to return there and I couldn't do that, not if it meant leaving them in such a short time.

Once I was sure I had reached a good depth of the forest I fell to the ground allowing my tears to flow freely. I was more than scared I was petrified. I had already lost my true family and they had nicely enough taken me in and I was going to lose them. I don't know whether I'd be able to survive it.

My once clean dress was now covered in dirt and grass stains from me sitting on the floor but to be honest I didn't mind. It was only a dress and Elijah was wealthy enough to not be bothered if I ruined one. Just he might now; I had probably made them all angry from shouting at them and running from them.

Each sob was making the tears turn into hysterics. I was slowly becoming unable to breath properly with the way my tears flowed. The guilt was terrible and I had nothing to make it go away. I had just walked out on the only people that cared or at least put up with me to the extent they seemed they cared once in a while.

My knees curled up to my chest as I hugged them to me, not only for comfort but for warmth. The warm day was slowly turning into the chilly night. Everything around me was darker than it was when I got here, which made me question how long I had been sitting her in my pit of despair.

As I stood up I dusted of my dress the best I could, but I couldn't do anything about the stains that were on the soft fabric. Taking a deep breath I decided to head back to my home, they would probably be worried. Well at least Kol and Elijah would be worried about my welfare.

After I took a few steps back in the direction of my home a rustling came from behind me, making me snap my head around. Nothing. Nothing was there. It was probably just a wild animal; I knew this forest was full of them.

Turning back around I tried to head back to my home but the noise happened again. Once again I span to see what it was but there wasn't anything there. Nothing, not a leaf out of place.

Once I could finally see the small building the noise happened more rapidly. I turned but this time the forest wasn't empty. Its eyes looked murderous and hungry, which made all my blood run cold. I was scared, not scared like I was around Rebekah or Niklaus but I was actually fearing my life. For the first time ever I feared something this strongly.

The overly large dog leaped towards me knocking me to the ground. I didn't know how I could have called it a dog; it was a wolf and a large one at that. Its front paws pinned my shoulders down and it's back ones sat either side of my legs. Snarling, it rolled me around on the floor scratching me with its claws. Crying out for help it moved its head so it was level with my shoulder before biting.

Pain sprang through my whole body as it clawed at me whilst I meekly struggled under its weight. My survival seemed impossible and hope began to fade as did the dim light around me.

Elijah's POV

Her scream pierced our ears causing us all to stand to attention. After her second scream we knew we had to leave, all four of us. We had to do something for Liza. Stepping outside, the smell of blood was overwhelming but it was an easy way to lead us to the injured girl.

Entering the forest we saw an unconscious Liza on the floor with a wolf attacking her. As soon as the wolf saw us it snarled baring its teeth. Pressing down on Liza it leaped towards us ready for attack. Niklaus grabbed the animal by the scruff of its neck as it jumped towards us easily snapping its net and leaving it dead.

Then our attentions turned back to Liza. Her chest weakly rose and fell but it looked as if it was slowly becoming still. Kol and I knelt down next to her whilst our siblings hovered over us, obviously curious as to what we were going to do.

"We need to turn her into one of us," Kol exclaimed about to bite into his own wrist.

"No Kol. We cannot take that choice away from her. She is human, she should have the choice to become a monster or not," I sighed.

"Mother never turned us into monsters Elijah, we did that ourselves, she merely turned us into vampires," Rebekah stated in a matter of factually way.

"But none of us ever had the choice to stay human or to become a vampire. It is unfair to do this to her," I stated.

It would kill me if she died. I couldn't lose her not now, she had just grown up into a beautiful young lady and it felt like she was my own daughter that I never got to have. But if I turned her and that wasn't what she wanted I would feel guilty, I could never put her through that, the pain and mental torture being a vampire was.

"It's unfair to let her die," Kol retorted.

"If she doesn't wish to be a vampire then she can die then," Niklaus shrugged.

A slight pained look was on his face proving he did care for her. Kol looked like a wreck, he had already started crying and he looked devastated. Rebekah on the other hand stood there with a frown on her face as per usual.

"I would happily stake her if you need someone to do that," Rebekah smirked.

"It's not an option; she can't be one of us. She looked ill every time we mentioned blood or hunting, she couldn't kill nor hurt an innocent human," I sighed standing up and looking down at her.

She had scratches covering her whole body and a couple of bites from the wolf. She looked peaceful though, although the state she was in looked rather painful. A tear came to my eye but I pushed it away as I turned and walked away from her as I knew she would be taking her last few breaths.

I wouldn't be able to handle seeing my 'daughter' dying there in front of me. Kol wouldn't leave her side until she was buried; he cared for her too much. I cared for her too much but I couldn't stand the sight of her death.

As more tears began to come to my eyes I wasn't able to hold them in. I cried, for the first time in a long time I let myself cry. It would be hard to live without her but I would have only had a few years with her longer if she didn't get married. If she did, then I would have only had months maybe weeks with her.

Trying to be optimistic about her death wasn't at all any help. It just made all the good memories of her childhood build up.

Each memory was like a stake to the heart. It was like I was going to drop dead at any second because of the pain within my heart. For the first time ever, I wished I could be Niklaus. He was heartless and let no one in; he felt no pain from death. It would be easier, but I guess that's just my perspective, I think it is easier for him.

He was like a vampire who had turned off his humanity but I knew he hadn't he could feel anger and hatred. If he couldn't feel that he wouldn't be him. That was just how his personality was, heartless and cruel.

Through the blur my tears had left me I made my way back to our home. I wouldn't be able to live here much longer, it would just dig up bad (although they were happy) memories of Elisabetta. I finally knew what it was like to be a parent who had lost his child. Just she wasn't biologically mine, but that didn't mean I didn't care for her any less than a normal Father should or would.

Taking a deep breath I pushed the door open to reveal our quaint home. It always reminded me of laughter and cheer seen as we bought it due to having a young child with us. Seeing her grow up and then die; is one of the saddest things I could imagine, losing her. I thought I would just be losing her to a husband that didn't live too far away so at least I'd see her. But no, I had lost her, Liza my little girl that I've only been able to care for, for thirteen years. Now our family would go back to normal, our dysfunctional family without a little girl to brighten our days.


	4. Chapter 4

~*~ Misery Loves Company ~*~

England- 1492

Liza's POV

I looked around the ballroom. Where was he? I couldn't find anyone I knew. Everyone knew me but to be honest I didn't know them. Across the crowds I saw Niklaus walking down the stairs. Crossing the hall I smiled as I met him.

"Hello Niklaus," I smiled walking with him.

"Hello Liza," He responded.

Within seconds we were face to face with Elijah and a girl. She was about my physical age and had long brown hair.

"Katerina, this is Lord Niklaus and Lady Elisabetta," He introduced.

"It's lovely to meet you Lady Elisabetta and Lord Niklaus," She smiled softly.

"You honestly don't need to call me that, Liza is fine. I'm technically not a 'Lady' I'm not of noble blood nor married into it," I shrugged.

"And Niklaus is the name my Father gave me call me Klaus," He smiled taking her hand within his and kissing it.

She just smiled back and looked relatively awkward standing there.

"It was a pleasure meeting you Katerina, I will speak to you later, I have something I need to attend to," I stated with a soft smile on my face.

"Okay, it was lovely meeting you," She stated as I turned walking away from the trio.

I headed towards the grand entrance as I knew who would be there. They would be better company than Katerina and the love struck pair. You could tell they were head over heels although they barely knew this girl.

Once I got to the door I looked around me. When I saw the person I smiled to myself stepping towards them. There was a low wall stood next to them so I ran in my horrid dress and sat on the wall.

"Hello Trevor," I beamed looking at my best friend.

"Hello Lady Elisabetta," He stated not showing any emotion.

"Just because you work for my Father doesn't mean you should treat me like that," I frowned.

"I'm just doing as I'm told milady," He stated.

"Seen as Elijah is my Father you should listen to my orders as well. I demand you call me Liza. You're my best friend for heaven's sake, enough of the politeness," I frowned.

"I'm sorry Liza," He chuckled.

"Come on," I smirked taking his hand in mine. I pulled him by his hand away from his duty at the front door and away from the large house. We stopped and I smiled.

"You amaze me sometimes," He chuckled.

"Thank you Trevor, I love your thoughts of me," I laughed.

"You're welcome, so why did you pull me away? Elijah or Klaus are going to be angry with me," He sighed.

"Don't worry I can handle them," I smiled, "I'm bored and I couldn't find Kol, Rebekah hates me and Elijah and Niklaus are with Katerina."

"Do you know what they're going to do to Katerina?" He questioned.

"No," I frowned, I could tell by his facial expression that he loved her, or at least he cared for her a lot.

"Okay," he sighed.

"You care for her don't you, so do Niklaus and Elijah," I smiled softly.

He frowned before sighing.

"That's why I cannot care for her, they'd literally kill me if I even spoke to her let alone started courting her," He frowned.

"How about we go meet up with Rose, she always seems to make you smile," I smiled trying to comfort him.

"Okay," He sighed.

Smiling I led him through the trees along the path I had learnt over the last few years of having lived near them. We finally reached the small cottage within the trees. Trevor's face seemed to have brightened as he was getting closer to being with his best friend of quite a while.

Although Trevor and I were best friends, Rose was actually his best friend. He introduced us actually, then I turned her into a vampire and she turned him. I don't really know why I turned her though, it was a spur of the moment thing and then she was a vampire. Within weeks so was Trevor and we were all relatively happy.

I then introduced Trevor to Elijah who hired him to work for him but it would be a dangerous job although he didn't mind. I tried to keep him safe, for mine and Rose's sake.

When we finally reached the cottage I knocked at the feeble wooden door. It wouldn't hold anyone out but a human lived here so no un-invited vampires could enter, which was a rather smart move with Niklaus and Elijah here.

We waited for a couple of minutes until the old woman opened the door. A permanent frown was plastered on her face as she scowled at us both.

"Miss Rose-Marie," She called behind her where I presumed Rose was.

"What?" Rose responded coming into view.

She was never a pleasant person when you turned up un-expected; she usually had the same scowl as her house keeper, of which she did.

"Hello Rose," I smiled warmly.

"Liza? Trevor? What are you doing here? Isn't it Lord Niklaus' birthday soirée? You should be there to celebrate it and you should be there guarding it," She frowned pointing at us both.

"He won't mind, Elijah will remove his heart before he'll let him lay a hand on me. For Trevor, I've basically giving him immunity, he's my friend and Elijah cares about my happiness so he shall live for however long I want him to," I smiled proud of the power I held.

"You won't want that to end soon will you?" Trevor asked quivering slightly.

"Of course not, you two are the only one's who'll speak to me in a way that doesn't make me seem like a child. Kol does also sometimes but he's too busy at the moment to spend any time with me due to running duties for Niklaus," I sighed with a light shrug.

"Do come in," Rose chuckled at my droning on about the people I had to live with.

Both Trevor and I entered freely as we had already been previously invited into her home by the human living here.

Once we had entered her home we found a seat as the old woman moved off into another room to leave us alone.

"So why did you escape Niklaus' birthday?" Rose questioned.

"Would you really want to stay in a room when two of the men you've known since you were five which was three hundred years ago are flirting with a woman your best friend cares for? I think not. Elijah is like a Father to me and Niklaus is just Niklaus, I care for him. They both have some obsession with Katerina but I know Trevor likes her a lot more than they do. Niklaus is incapable of love and Elijah well he wouldn't like someone like that," I shrugged.

Rose sighed as Trevor frowned at my mini speech. He obviously didn't like me voicing my opinion on Katerina and Rose looked blatantly bored with the conversation.

"Katerina. I don't see what you see in her Trevor, she'll just cause trouble especially if both Lord Niklaus and Lord Elijah have the same feelings for her. It will get you killed, they will obviously not want to fight for this woman," Rose stated.

It was true, if by chance either of the Mikaelson men did actually like Katerina more so than Trevor, he would die if he tried to be with Katerina. Elijah more than likely wouldn't kill him but Niklaus would, if he attempted to interfere with his relationship or his brother's.

He may be heartless and ruthless but he valued family to a certain extent.

"I love her Rose; I can't let them hurt her. They're… them they'll hurt her," He stated with a sad tone to his voice.

"It's okay to love her Trevor, as long as you don't act upon it, they'll hurt you, and they'll probably kill you. I won't be able to protect you and Rose definitely won't be able to," I said with a soft smile on my face.

"Liza, do you know what it's like to be in love?" He questioned.

"Yes," I shrugged.

I guess I did, I was in love once but it was unrequited so I gave up on the hopes of falling in love or someone loving me forever. Forever was going to be a long time for me but it would be okay with those I cared about by my side.

"Then you know you'd do anything to save them. You'll do anything to be with them, risk anything," He stated, I could see the passion in his eyes.

"I know Trevor, but I had that when I was in my darkest time. I felt as if no one cared for me. I was willing to leave everything behind as there wasn't anyone I thought would care if I left them. If I died fighting for them and anyway they didn't love me and I knew that. They were very blunt about it. Losing everything risking your life for this girl is stupid. You have us Rose and I," I smiled warmly trying to encourage him his idea was rather bad.

He sighed looking puzzled. I knew what I said had made his motives seem meek and gave him a bad feeling to risking his life for Katerina. Rose on the other hand looked sad. She had the chance she was losing her best friend due to him being blinded by love. Although I could tell I had a rather pathetic smile on my face as I tried to make him feel better about the girl he thought he loved.

I wasn't ruling out the possibility of him actually loving Katerina but I was sure that if he did or thought he did it would end badly on his behalf, maybe even hers. Niklaus would kill them both if he got the smallest motive to; even if he didn't have a motive he'd try to kill them.

Slowly I rose from my seat knowing it was about time for me to go back to Niklaus' birthday soiree. I didn't really want to but I knew I had to. Either he'd figure out both Trevor and I ditched it or someone else would and they'd bring it to his attention.

"I'm so sorry Rose for the short un-scheduled visit but we should be heading back before they realise we ran away," I smiled as Trevor stood up as well.

"Okay, I hope to see you both soon," She replied walking us to the door and opening it.

"Goodbye," We both said as we turned our back to the small cottage and headed back to the place I was now calling home.

The walk wasn't too far but it seemed longer with a glum Trevor. He was generally the happy one out of the three of us but he was awfully sad having his hopes and dreams involving Katerina being crushed.

As my home got in sight I turned to my friend and smiled softly before heading further up the pathway. I knew Trevor had stopped at the door seen as that was where he was expected to be but I carried on into the growing crowds to try and find someone that I knew or someone who wished to speak to me. I gave a final look around to see Trevor at his post with the same sorrowful facial expression.


	5. Chapter 5

~*~ Katerina ~*~

Liza's POV

"Liza, can you come here please?" I heard Elijah's voice from down in the main hall.

Sighing I stood up from my seat laying my book down where I once sat saving my page. Walking downstairs I could see Elijah stood there with Katerina. She had been staying with us for the last few days seen as she for some reason meant something to the brothers.

"Yes Elijah," I smiled, "Hello Katerina."

"Could you please keep an eye on Katerina and maybe show her around the grounds for a while? I need to meet up with Lord Niklaus," he smiled back.

Although he asked me whether I could stay with Katerina his facial expression was suggesting I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Of course," I nodded with a fake smile on my face.

"I will see you both later, goodbye Liza, goodbye Katerina," He stated as he left our home to meet up with his younger brother.

"Well where would you like to see first, the gardens perhaps? Or I could show you around the house?" I shrugged not really minding.

It was a large estate that Niklaus owned but I knew it all like the back of my hand. It was a beautiful place to live and I was glad I got to live here.

"How about you show me the gardens?" She smiled gesturing to the front door.

"Good choice, follow me," I sighed rolling my eyes.

It would be a long day or a long period of time that I would have to babysit this woman that for reasons un-known was special. Why? Neither Elijah nor Niklaus (not that I expected him to tell me) would say anything about her. Kol and Rebekah didn't know anything either and neither did Trevor.

I don't know why but it felt like they were lying to me, holding something back. There was a reason they allowed Katerina to stay. Niklaus actually wanted her to be here, not that he was home much at all.

We both went outside and towards the pathway that led to a statue and flower beds. It was lovely to see every day but no one ever tended to it. I was also glad Elijah contacted a witch and got me a day light ring to help me keep a human aspect about me.

"It is beautiful," She smiled softly looking around.

"I know it was like this when we moved here a few years ago but no one really comes out here much. Mainly I but it's not really looked after, it is pure luck it is growing as well as it is," I shrugged.

"Do you know where Lord Niklaus is?" She asked meekly.

"No I am sorry, he isn't home to often, and he isn't fond of me so he doesn't tell me where he goes. Ask Elijah when he gets home, he should know," I stated.

It never really bothered me not knowing where Niklaus was all the time. He never really paid much attention to where I was as long as I wasn't out with a stake and a hunter.

"He courts me but then he shows no interest in me, I don't know how he truly feels," She sighed.

I could see the pained expression in her face as she thought about him. He was heartless and she would learn that, probably the hard way.

"It's just how he is. He doesn't care about anyone but himself," I shrugged.

It was true and if she didn't believe me he would either emotionally hurt her or physically, either way she had no way of surviving un-harmed.

She sighed as we walked on. The walk around the building took about an hour with the few stops we made to look at the scenery. As we got back to the front door I saw a familiar face stood there.

He hadn't been home in a few weeks, no one told me he had gone away for a while.

"Kol," I squealed running up the remainder of the path hugging him.

"Hello darling, how's it been without me?" He chuckled hugging me back.

"Horrid, but you should meet Katerina a guest of Elijah and Niklaus. Katerina this is Lord Kol, Elijah and Niklaus' brother," I smiled introducing them.

"My Lord," She curtsied.

"Does she always do this?" He whispered to me.

"Yep," I nodded.

I had a smirk on my face just as the other Mikaelson came through the door. Both Elijah and Niklaus came through and smiled at the three of us.

"I need to go sort out something for tomorrow night's events," Niklaus stated leaving the room and going to the study.

"I will be right back," I smiled to the other three following him into the study.

As I entered the room I saw him with papers lying across the table. I frowned as I got closer, close enough to read what was written.

They were about a curse and a sacrifice.

"What's going on?" I questioned.

"I'm holding a sacrifice tomorrow for to lift a curse," He explained.

"What curse? What sacrifice?" I asked.

How comes this was all news to me? No one told me anything around this house anymore, and I hardly think that is fair.

"I am part werewolf and part vampire. My Mother put a curse on me so I'm only a vampire. I need to have a moonstone, doppelganger, vampire and werewolf, who need to be either destroyed or killed to save me from only being a vampire," He shrugged as if it was a normal concept.

"Who's the doppelganger?" I questioned.

"Katerina," He stated.

"So you're killing her?" I exclaimed.

What was this world coming to? Everyone was going insane; he was going to kill Katerina because of her blood and to have a selfish curse lifted.

"Yes, but Elijah is trying to resurrect her, not that it matters to me," He shrugged.

I sighed, he was honestly messed up. He was going to kill a poor innocent girl.

Quickly I left the room going over to Elijah's personal study. Knocking on the door he allowed me to enter the room. I smiled sitting down next to him.

"I suppose he told you about the curse?" He asked not looking up from his book.

"Yeah," I nodded, "Why would he do that?"

Before he could reply the door began to swing on its hinges as Niklaus knocked it in. His face was contorted into one of anger and hatred.

"What did you do Elijah?" He exclaimed.

"What do you mean, brother?" Elijah sighed looking up from his book.

"She's gone Katerina is gone, what did you do?" Niklaus shouted.

"Nothing, but I'll find her," He sighed standing up and rushing out of the room.

I sighed as well before leaving the room. I had a gut instinct as to where Katerina would be. If her life was at risk I knew where someone would have taken her.

I sped through the forested areas until the cottage came into my sights. Breaking the door from its hinges I entered looking in to see a hideous sight.

Katerina stood there drinking from the old woman's neck as Rose and Trevor looked on gobsmacked.

"You've just signed our death sentence," Rose sighed with an angry expression.

"Better you die than I," Katerina stated before fleeing the scene.

We stood there staring at each other for a few moments before it all sunk in.

"What the hell just happened? She's a vampire, Niklaus is going to kill you both and me if he finds out about our involvement," I exclaimed.

"Liza, can't you keep him off our trail for a while? We'll run, and he shouldn't find us," Trevor begged.

"He'll find you, but I can try," I sighed knowing it was the best thing to do for my friends.

"Thank you Liza," Rose smiled, "I guess this is goodbye."

"Goodbye Rose, goodbye Trevor," I smiled back weakly.

This was hard saying goodbye to them. Mainly Trevor but I would miss them both. I knew one day Elijah or Niklaus would decide to move so I would have to move on with them but I didn't think it would be this soon.

"Goodbye Liza," They said together.

I sighed leaving the small cottage. I didn't realise how much trouble I would have to just say goodbye to them let alone grasp the thought of never seeing them again.

Heading back to the house I looked out for Elijah or Niklaus, even one of their men on the way. Un-luckily I found none of them. When I reached the front door I could already hear Niklaus shouting at Elijah for 'him letting Katerina go'.

Entering I saw the pair standing in the hall.

"Where have you been?" Elijah questioned.

"I know what happened to Katerina," I stated.

"What?" Niklaus boomed stepping closer to me.

"A local vampire helped her escape and she's now one of us. I killed the vampire but she'd already ran before I could do anything," I sighed knowing one of them would yell at me.

"Why didn't you try to capture her? I need her, she's the last of her bloodline," Niklaus exclaimed, "I won't be able to break the curse."

"I'm sorry. I cannot kill a person and capture someone, I was trying to save my life by killing him first sadly she escaped. Being a vampire isn't that bad," I shrugged although I knew it would infuriate him.

"Liza make yourself scarce before he kills you," Elijah sighed seeing the anger boil within Niklaus as I stood there in front of him.

Hastily I turned away from the pair and ran for the exit. I couldn't handle an angry Niklaus so it would be better for me to find another place, any place to be.

Running away from this place I couldn't think of one place that I wanted to go. My only friends in town were both running, running for Niklaus. Kol was preoccupied looking for Katerina and Niklaus and Elijah were busy. I would even settle for Rebekah but she was always too busy murdering the locals.

I slowly stopped on the other side of town in hopes this was a good distance for the time being. Niklaus wouldn't try to look for me at this time he would be busy looking for Katerina or torturing Elijah as he was blaming him.

Looking across the crowd I saw a lone man, around my physical age. Walking over to him and smiled. The smell of his blood got stronger as he smiled back at me.

At least today I would get a fresh meal and I was indulging in my vampire ways of slaughtering towns people.


	6. Chapter 6

~*~ Bunny Diet ~*~

Mystic Falls- 1870

Liza's POV

For years I had been trying to find myself. I know that sounds cheesy but we had been travelling around Europe and now we had gone to America. They had all dispersed across the country taking a state and spending our time there. I had chosen Virginia, I don't know why though.

For about a year, I've been aimlessly going around town to town killing humans and happily being the vampire I am. Overall I had killed of a good percentage of the Virginian population.

Before I would have probably thought it was a cruel thing to do. Now though, it was natural, I had nothing else in this world my vampire powers would be good for. I just knew I should use what I had in any way I wanted.

Now I was travelling from Richmond to a small town called Mystic Falls. Someone told me to go there as vampires were one of the largest populations in this town. Luckily I was going to go there for a while at least.

As I entered I knew something wasn't right. Obviously my sources forgot to tell me that all the vampires in this town were killed a few years back. Twenty six vampires burned in a church, highly over dramatic but also meant they wouldn't expect another vampire coming along now.

Also no one told me Mystic Falls was being used to nurse the sick soldiers, sadly a lot died but it meant a lot could be killed and no one would suspect a vampire being there.

I walked over to the medical tents that lined the pavements. Entering one I saw no medical staff just un-conscious people, some asleep some nearly dead. Smirking I knew I would be able to get a lot of blood and no one would suspect me.

Slowly I walked over to one of the men who looked almost dead. Leaning over him I tilted his head so I could reach his neck. Quickly I bit down drinking his blood until he died.

The feeling of being watched came over me making me turn around quickly. A blond woman who looked a bit older than my physical age stood in the tent's entrance. She had a small smile on her face.

"You aren't a very careful vampire are you?" She chuckled.

"What do you know about vampires?" I hissed ready to kill her.

"I am one; obviously you're new to this if you aren't careful with where you kill," She sighed.

"I'm not new to this I've been a vampire for over 700 years old, how old are you, I presume you're younger than me," I frowned.

"I'm only just over 200 years old but really you seem rather careless," She stated.

Laughing at this she just gave me an odd look. I smiled before responding.

"I can be careless. I have the most powerful vampires, the first vampires looking out for me. If I get in trouble they will kill anyone who's causing me trouble and I'm quite powerful myself," I shrugged.

"I'm Alexia Branson by the way, but call me Lexi. I rather we didn't argue, you seem like a rather normal vampire although you did threaten me," She chuckled.

"Well, I'm Elisabetta Valentino but call me Liza," I smiled back.

A look of recognition came over her face before she smiled at me.

"Did you by any chance know a woman called Rose-Marie? Did you turn her?" She questioned.

"I did, how did you know?" I frowned as the memories of Rose and Trevor came back.

"She is one of my friends. Well she was but she's running. She mentioned you," She shrugged.

I turned away from the man I had just killed walking out of the tent as Lexi followed me. She seemed nice enough for a vampire I had only just met.

"Lexi," I heard a male voice shout out from a distance away.

She stopped so I did too. I was slightly nosey so I wanted to know who this mystery man was and who he was to Lexi.

A man with light brown hair appeared from the shadows and walked towards us. He was taller than me and looked around my physical age although he was probably a lot younger than me truly.

"Stefan, where have you been, you haven't killed anyone have you?" Lexi exclaimed rushing over to him.

"No, I've only fed on animals," He sighed rolling his eyes causing me to laugh.

"Stefan this is Liza, she's an old vampire. Liza this is Stefan who I am mentoring to stop him killing people, he's a ripper," Lexi chuckled whispering the last part.

"It's nice to meet you," I smiled.

"You too," He stated.

We stood there in silence for a while longer waiting for someone to say something but no one said anything.

"Liza, where are you staying?" Lexi questioned.

"Nowhere, I've been travelling," I shrugged.

"Well stay with us," Stefan stated.

"On one condition, you can't kill humans you have to live off of animal blood whilst you stay with us," Lexi explained.

I sighed un-sure. If I did decide to stay with them I would at least hot have to compel a human to allow me to stay with them. But I would have to go on a diet of animal blood which wouldn't be pleasant. Another positive point to staying with them was that they seemed like nice people so I could possibly make new friends. As well as learn a bit about what had happened to Rose and Trevor.

"Okay," I sighed, "I guess a new diet won't be that bad."

"Great, follow us and we'll show you to our home," Lexi smiled.

They quickly sped off making me follow them at vampire speed. Running at that speed meant that we got to their home within a couple of minutes seen as it was on the other side of Mystic Falls.

When we finally stopped I saw a large house (not as big as the one I used to live in, in England) that although it was dark looked rather magnificent.

Leading me up to the front door we walked in. I had to check to see if I could get in which I could, so no human lived here.

The inside of the house was nicer than the outside but it didn't really matter seen as I wouldn't be here for too long.

Going into their living room we all sat down and made ourselves reasonably comfortable.

"So why do you only drink animal blood?" I questioned.

"It's a choice I guess. I value human life and when Stefan drinks human blood he kills a lot of people, more so than your average vampire," Lexi explained, "Why do you seem so opposed to it?"

"Not drinking human blood makes you weaker and being a friend of the first vampire's means a lot of people want to kill me. I need to stay stronger than them, so it is just a good way to be, drinking human blood," I shrugged.

~*~ A Week Later ~*~

Drinking this animal blood was causing me to feel weak but I guess it would all be over soon as I was going to meet up with Elijah, Kol, Rebekah and Niklaus in Kentucky. They had sent me a letter asking me to meet them which meant I could leave my new bunny diet and go back to feeding off of humans.

"Lexi," I called un-sure as to where she was in her and Stefan's home.

"Yes," She smiled walking into the room.

"I am overly sorry but I need to leave. Elijah, my Father figure has contacted me and wants me to meet him in Kentucky," I sighed.

"Well, I hope we meet up again Liza. It has been nice to get to know someone like you but you should stay with your family," Lexi smiled softly.

"It was nice staying with you, thank you for taking me in," I smiled back.

"You're welcome, I hope you get to Kentucky safely," She said softly.

"I will goodbye Lexi, please say goodbye to Stefan for me," I sighed.

I felt bad leaving their home without a warning and I also felt bad for not personally saying goodbye to Stefan but I needed to leave now to get to Kentucky any time soon.

"Don't worry I will," She smiled, "Goodbye Liza."

I smiled at her one last time before leaving the house and heading towards the state the people I grew up with were.

Once again I had lost friends, people I would have been able to rely on. Not only did I lose Rose and Trevor years ago but now I had lost Lexi and Stefan.

I don't know why but it seemed like the Mikaelson's ran everyone that I cared about (other than them) away from me. I don't think it was fair, they were the only people I could spend time with.


	7. Chapter 7

~*~ Kolwala Bear ~*~

New Orleans- 1910

Liza's POV

Dropping the dead body I turned to the others who were still killing their meals. I smirked walking over to Kol tapping his shoulder to get his attention. He turned to me not looking happy that I was distracting him from his meal but I sat down next to him taking the girl he was drinking from biting into one side of her neck whilst he took the other.

Once she was dead her body found its way to the floor like the man I had killed on my own. Within a few minutes the other three had finished with their meals throwing them to the ground as we left the empty building heading to somewhere else to indulge into the highlights of being a vampire.

The five of us separated so Elijah, Niklaus and Rebekah went off to find something else to do whilst Kol and I were looking for more humans to kill and torture.

"Where shall we go Liza?" He questioned as we walked aimlessly.

"The bar, we can drink ourselves into oblivion," I smiled taking his hand in mine dragging him off into the direction of the local bar.

It was quite small, but most of the people in this part of New Orleans came her to drink and drown their sorrows. So I guess it was a good place to find our next victims.

Entering the bar, only about seven people were in there. That was including the bar tender, the waitress, and a man who was asleep on the pool table. Other than them, there was a couple sat at a table talking quietly, a man sat at the bar and a man playing darts. All in all no one would really miss them if they died.

Walking over to the bar I took a seat whilst Kol went to compel all the people in the bar to allow us to drink from them and not be scared or notice anything else we did as well as not leaving the bar at all. I smiled at the bar tender who gave me a weird look.

"Where is your husband?" He questioned cleaning a glass with a rag.

"Other there talking to that man," I said pointing to Kol.

"Okay," He nodded.

When he looked into my eyes I began to compel him.

"You will allow us to drink from you, you will allow us to do as we wish here and you won't leave. You will also serve us any drinks we want for free," I compelled.

He repeated what I said as Kol sat down next to me.

Kol gave him our order which he gave us quickly. Over the next few hours we had drunk most of the alcohol in the bar.

Now we were going onto the blood of the poor defenceless humans that were unluckily in the wrong place at the wrong time.

We both went over to the waitress and bit down on her throat taking one side each. Slowly she lost her blood and died before falling to the ground.

We moved round the whole bar killing of people until there was only the couple left on their own. I walked over to the jukebox putting a record in so the music played loudly.

Climbing over the bar I grabbed a bottle of whiskey. I opened it and drunk it straight from the bottle climbing back over the bar. I danced along to the music till drinking the alcohol. Kol joined me once he grabbed another bottle of alcohol.

Our dancing was bad but it was quite fun either way. I guess our dancing was getting worse seen as we were a bit tipsy, we had to dodge dead bodies on the floor and we couldn't dance at all. Well proper dancing, ballroom we could do, we lived when they were invented. Casually dancing was a different kettle of fish.

Once that song finished we killed both of the couple drinking from them until they were dead. Once that was done we decided to continue drinking the alcohol. It was making us get drunk but the amount here, and our tolerance to alcohol meant we wouldn't actually be that drunk just a bit over tipsy.

Putting more music on, we carried on emptying the shelves of alcohol and carried on dancing badly.

We finally got to the last two bottles as I drunk mine I span around attempting to dance but tripped over the waitress who was dead on the floor. In vampire speed Kol caught me with his arms wrapped around me holding me just off the ground.

As he stood me up I looked into his eyes and smiled weakly. I could see is pupils dilate knowing he was about to compel me. It was a stupid idea seen as I'd learnt to resist compulsion but I wanted to know what he wanted to compel me to do.

"Kiss me," He whispered attempting to compel me.

Normal I would have slapped him telling him I wasn't a floozy. But I liked Kol, I always had, and I was a bit tipsy so I let myself do what I had wanted for a long time- to kiss Kol Mikaelson.

I put my hand behind his head pulling his head down to mine letting our lips touch. The kiss didn't last long but it was soft and loving, not how I expected a kiss with him to be.

When he pulled away from me he smiled down at me helping me stand up properly instead of leaning backwards with him leaning over me.

My hand was still behind his head as I stood up. I pulled it away looking at him slightly sad. He wanted to compel me to kiss him, he didn't just kiss me. I didn't know what to say to him, should I tell him I wasn't actually compelled or just pretend it never happened? I think the latter would be better.

As we stood there in silence only the music played. But the music stopped just as the door flung open. Niklaus, Rebekah and Elijah walked in with fear across their faces.

"We need to leave," Niklaus stated.

"Why?" Kol and I questioned at the same time.

"Mikael," Elijah frowned.

"He's in town. It's too dangerous for us to stay here. We'll all be dead," Niklaus said with fear in his voice.

Whoever this Mikael person was he actually drove Niklaus to fear him. I had never heard of Niklaus being scared, so this was a rare occasion and it meant Mikael should truly be feared.

"Who's Mikael?" I asked but I was ignored by the siblings.

Elijah grabbed my hand making me leave the bar and the other three followed on. Quickly Elijah forced me to walk away from the bar but as I turned the other three weren't there.

"Where are they?" I questioned.

"They'll catch up Liza," He sighed still pulling me closer to the border of New Orleans.

Once we had left the city he stopped frowning at me. I could tell it wasn't actually a frown meant for me but I was just there.

We waited in silence for about ten minutes until Niklaus and Rebekah appeared but Kol wasn't there. I didn't know where Kol was but I wanted to know, did Mikael kill him.

"Where's Kol?" I asked hoping it wouldn't be a question that would be ignored.

"He went off on his own. He didn't want to risk being with us," Niklaus shrugged.

I didn't want to respond as I knew it would cause arguments between us and if someone was this dangerous that we had to flee we needed each other although Kol left us.

Together we began to head off in the direction of Mississippi. I didn't know who Mikael was, and I didn't know where Kol actually was but I had to rely on what I did know about the Mikaelson's that they would keep me safe, for the time being.

The fear on the three sibling's faces began to die down as we got further away from New Orleans but I knew they wouldn't lose their fear of this person that easily. This person would probably follow them, and me. I just had to try and hope no one died due to this man and our 'family' or whatever you wanted to call us didn't get broken apart.


	8. Chapter 8

~*~ Santa Klaus ~*~

Chicago- 1922

Liza's POV

"Liza why don't you go get yourself a drink," Niklaus smiled softly gesturing to one of the waiters.

I knew when I wasn't wanted and I generally got that feeling a lot being around Nik and Rebekah seen as they weren't my biggest fans.

Sighing I turned from him and walked over to a waiter taking a glass from the tray he had in his hand.

Once I had my drink I looked for a victim but instead of my so desired victim I saw a familiar face. A face I didn't expect to see after a long time without any contact to him.

I walked over to him tapping his shoulder. He turned with a frown as he was talking to a large group of men. As he noticed who I was he smiled.

"Liza what are you doing here?" He questioned.

"Those old vampires who I was friends with dragged me here," I shrugged, "How about you? Where's Lexi?"

"Living like a true vampire, and Lexi is elsewhere," He shrugged.

"So you finally gave up that wretched bunny diet?" I chuckled sipping my drink.

"Of course, human blood is a lot nicer," He smirked.

I chuckled, only fifty years ago he was glued to Lexi's side and refused to touch human blood but now look at him. I don't know whether it was better or worse that he was embracing being a vampire. It meant he'd go back to his ripper days which were supposedly quite bad but he understood how to be a vampire.

"You should come a meet those vampires I mentioned, you know the original vampires," I smiled.

"Okay," He shrugged before telling the men he was going to go speak to someone.

I led Stefan over to Nik and Rebekah who were arguing as per usual.

"Nik, Rebekah. This is Stefan I stayed with him and his friend when I went to Virginia in 1870. Stefan this is Niklaus and Rebekah," I explained.

"It's nice to meet you," Rebekah smirked looking at him.

"You too," He muttered.

"So you're the ripper young Liza has told me so much about," Nik smiled.

He actually smiled. That was odd; he never smiled, like literally never so Stefan was lucky that his murderous ways caused him to smile.

The four of us went over to a booth sitting down. I knew sooner or later one of us would get a human to join us so we could drink their blood but at the moment we were surviving off of alcohol.

It didn't feel the same being here having fun without everyone being here. Elijah and Kol weren't here. Elijah was in Massachusetts doing something or rather and Kol, well no one knew where he was he just left.

I missed them dearly but I knew wherever they were they'd be safe, but I wanted to be with them. I preferred them over Rebekah, Nik just didn't like me but he was okay enough. It was just horrible not being with them, but hopefully we would meet up again soon.

Stefan soon stood up and went to get a victim who he compelled and brought back to our booth. I was getting slightly bored so I was leaning my back against Nik's chest and his arm was looped around my waist.

Rebekah was cuddled up to Stefan until he stood up. When he came back he had a woman with black hair in tow. He slid back in next to Rebekah and let the woman sit on the end.

"This is Lila, and Lila this is Rebekah, Liza and Klaus," Stefan smirked holding Lila's hand on the table.

"Why the formal introductions, aren't you just going to kill her?" Rebekah chuckled.

"He's a ripper, it's part of his game," I explained, "He kills and doesn't know when to stop, that's why for years he was on a bunny diet, only drinking from animals."

"Liza that was years ago its part of the fun of being a vampire," He chuckled pulling out a knife and cutting the woman's wrist.

He let the blood drip into a glass before filling up another three handing us one each.

"Lila why don't you go cover that up?" Stefan stated compelling her.

She stood up and walked away in her compelled daze. The four of us sipped on our drinks whilst Rebekah attempted to flirt with Stefan.

Once Lila came back I left our booth going to find someone to dance with knowing neither Nik nor Stefan would dance with me.

I joined the crowds and compelled a man to dance with me for a while. I was bored of torturing the poor woman, Stefan would drag it out. So I decided to have fun, that's what a speakeasy was for.

After dancing for half an hour I decided to get a drink from the bar. As I walked over to the bar, I heard shouting. Turning so I could see where it was coming from everyone began to duck as bullets were shot.

The police were here. I turned back around to find shelter behind the bar but something struck my shoulder. A wooden bullet, they knew.

"Liza," I heard Nik shout as he came over to me helping me stand up after the shock of being shot.

"We need to go, Mikael's here," He explained grabbing Rebekah's hand and dragging us both towards the door.

He stopped, "Rebekah help Liza out, I'll meet you in a moment."

She helped me get out of the speakeasy as I saw Nik walk over to Stefan. This wasn't going to be good. Once we were outside we moved down the road a bit before Nik joined us and helped me walk.

For some reason we made our way to a storage warehouse. Once we entered he sat me down on a box as he walked over to Rebekah facing her.

"Where's Stefan?" She questioned.

"He's not coming," He explained.

"He will," She smiled softly.

He sighed pulling out a dagger and plunging it into her heart. I gasped, I never thought Nik would hurt Rebekah he loved her too much.

"You'll be safe now," He whispered lifting her into a coffin and closing the lid.

He turned back to me with a sad smile on his face.

"Are you hurt?" he questioned.

"Nah, I'm fine. I just have a wooden bullet in my shoulder," I hissed with a sarcastic tone.

"Turn around," He sighed.

I did as I was told turning my back to him. I quickly flipped my hair over my shoulder so he could see my shoulder where I was shot.

"Pull it out Nik," I frowned, "It hurts and I'm sure if you don't remove it, I will remove your head," I hissed.

It was an empty threat, first of all because I cared about him too much to kill him and he was a lot stronger than me so it was impossible for me to kill him.

I waited a while before I spoke again as he didn't do anything.

"Niklaus pull the bullet out please," I begged.

The pain was excruciating and if he didn't pull it out, well I couldn't take it out myself so it wouldn't end well in my case.

He took a deep breath before pulling the bullet out of my shoulder. As soon as it was removed I could feel it healing.

"Thank you," I smiled softly turning around to him, "Now, tell me who Mikael is, you've been ignoring that question for ten years now, and you have to answer?"

"Mikael is Elijah, Kol and Rebekah's father. I'm their half-brother. Our Mother had an affair with my Father and let's say Mikael wasn't too impressed when he found out. He killed my Father and since then there has been a feud between werewolves and vampires. I killed our Mother after she turned us into vampires. Now Mikael is a vampire who hunts vampires," He shrugged.

"So he'd kill us if he found us?" I questioned.

"Yes, he would happily kill any vampire but I'll keep you safe," He smiled softly.

He slowly leant in until his lips pressed against mine. It was soft but it didn't feel the same as Kol's kiss ten years ago.

As he pulled away he smiled down on me before picking me up off of the box and putting me on the floor. He took my hand in his.

"We need to leave, if Mikael finds us, he'll kill us," He said softly.

"What about Rebekah, what did you do to her?" I asked.

"She's neutralised. For all extensive purposes she's dead but if I remove the dagger she'll come back and be okay. If I leave her in this coffin no one will find her, she'll be safe," He shrugged.

"Okay," I sighed.

Some of the things I had learnt that could happen in this world amazed me, vampires, werewolves and witches. But luckily I grew up with it so it's not that weird- to me.


	9. Chapter 9

~*~ The Ball ~*~

Liza's POV

I don't know why I was here but, I had spent so much time everywhere else, it had probably changed by now right? Wrong, everything seemed more time efficient but it was still boring and dismal.

It had been long over one hundred years since I was last here in Virginia but it was still a horrible place and I didn't know why I decided to come back here.

For the last fifty years I had been living on my own not with Niklaus or Elijah. Rebekah was (I think) still in her coffin with a dagger in her chest whilst Kol was God knows where. Niklaus had been wreaking havoc on the world whilst Elijah was probably cleaning up his mess behind him.

I on the other hand had gone around America and Canada just travelling and embracing my eternity of boredom. And it was so far boring. I could have thought of thousands of different ways I would have wanted to live if I was immortal and I hadn't fulfilled them.

It was horrible being forever eighteen and never being in love. I guess I had loved my true love isn't true unless it is returned. So I was lonely, I guess. Although I had Elijah I had lost Kol and now Niklaus didn't want anything to do with me. Even Rebekah wasn't there and I was sad about that.

So since the 1960's I went on my own, I think once or twice I may have met up with Elijah but that didn't last longer than a day.

At the moment I was in Virginia (as I have mentioned) sitting in a small café that was probably the nicest looking thing I had come across. Out of all the states this was probably my least favourite, maybe because of my past with Lexi and Stefan, but I'm not too sure as to why I hate the state so much.

I sipped on my coffee whilst playing temple run on my I-Phone. The technology that had come to this world since I was a child was amazing. I was surprised how the world had developed since the 12th century.

Suddenly my phone began to play Lawson's 'Broken hearted'. Looking at the contact it was un-known and I personally didn't know the number.

I clicked the green button before pulling my phone to my ear.

"Hello Liza Valentine at your service," I chuckled.

I had always been called Liza but having the last name Valentino made me stand out so I changed it to Valentine seen as it was a holiday here. As well as a popular last name.

"Hello darling how are you?" I heard the familiar British accent.

"Kol?" I gasped, "Where have you been?"

"Nik decided he was annoyed with me and daggered me. You know what that means right?" he questioned.

"Yes, Rebekah was daggered by Nik in the 20's," I explained, "Where are you now?"

"I'm in that quaint town Mystic Falls you know the one you visited a long time ago," He chuckled.

"Of course," I smiled walking over to the till and paying for the coffee I had just drunk.

I got my change from the woman working behind the counter before walking out of the small coffee shop.

"Please come back, there's a ball this evening. Phone me when you get to town and I'll give you the address. Make sure you dress pretty," I could hear the smirk in his voice as he gave me no option to go to this ball or not.

"Okay, I'll be there by this evening, I need to get a dress before I come to the ball though," I explained.

"Well I'll see you then darling," He stated before hanging up.

I began to walk down the road until I reached the dress shop I had seen before. It had ball gowns and prom dresses in there which I had never found a use for but by the looks of it, it was a good shop.

Opening the door the little bell went off alerting the workers a customer had entered the shop. And by the looks of it I was the only one there for a while. There was girl sat on the counter reading a book whilst another was sat in a seat doing the same.

"Keighty, a customer," The one on the counter gushed rushing over to me.

"Hello and welcome to 'boutique chic', how may we help you?" She smiled shaking my hand.

She had long brown hair reaching her mid-back that framed her face with the straight strands. She wore thick black glasses and wore jeans and a 'guns n' roses' t-shirt.

The other woman had black hair that reached her shoulders in curls. She wore a floral dress that reached her knees.

The two women looked like there were in their early twenties and were about the same height which was a bit taller than I was.

"I have a ball to go to. I need a dress to wear, and supposedly it needs to be really nice seen as I will be meeting some family friends and some old family members I haven't seen for a while," I shrugged giving them a rough version of the truth.

"Okay, any preferences on style or colour?" The one with black hair questioned.

"No, I'm not too bothered. I'm happy to have anything," I shrugged.

"Okay, well I'm Keighty and she's Lily," The brown haired one smiled pointing to the black haired one.

"I'm Liza, thank you for helping me," I smiled back as they took one hand each dragging me towards the fitting rooms.

"Okay, wait here; well totally make you look more gorgeous for this ball," Lily giggled running off towards the racks of clothes.

"Do you have any price range? Do you need any accessories or shoes?" Keighty questioned.

"Nope, go to any price, I honestly don't mind. And I don't have anything so pick out what you want I trust you," I smiled sitting down on the bench in the large fitting room.

Keighty smiled back at me before running after Lily. I could hear them arguing about colours and styles and how they would and wouldn't suite me.

Finally they both came back with about three dresses each.

I tried each on until I got to the last. It was down to the floor in ruffles of white and black material. At my waist there was black material with a few slits in it but there was silver shown in the rips. Over my chest was the same colour as the pieces of material in the slits. It was a black and white floral pattern and it was strapless. All in all it was beautiful.

I opened the curtains showing the two shop assistances my dress.

"You look beautiful Liza," Lily smiled.

"Thank you," I chuckled.

"Do a twirl," Keighty stated.

I did as I was told turning around until I was facing the two women again.

"Here," Keighty stated handing me a pair of shoes and some long black gloves that would go up to past my elbows.

They handed me some earrings and a necklace before I was finished.

I quickly paid for the clothes but kept them on throwing my other clothes into my shopping bag. Lily phoned me a cab before I said goodbye to them both. Leaving the shop I got into the cab that just pulled up and told the driver where to take me.

Pulling out my phone I phoned Kol asking him for the address to where the ball was being held. He told me so I re-directed the driver. Within half an hour he pulled up outside a large white house that lots of people where crowding around and were in by the sounds of it.

Getting out of the cab I paid the driver the money I owed him before walking up the pathway to the house. The front door was open so I walked in seeing most of the town. A few faces were familiar as I descended the couple of steps to the ball room.

I went over to the food table grabbing a glass of champagne as I turned a familiar face I never thought I'd see was there.

"Katerina Petrova," I hissed stepping in front of her.

She looked scared but I knew it was an act she was supposedly innocent before you drove Elijah and Niklaus apart and killed Trevor.

"I'm not Katherine, I'm Elena Gilbert. I'm her doppelganger," She explained, "I'm human, listen."

I listened in closely and she was human. She had a heartbeat.

"I'm sorry Elena, but you remind me of a horrible woman I once knew," I stated as I walked away from her and over to a familiar man.

"Hello kind sir, I'm looking for Kol Mikaelson," I smirked tapping him on the shoulder.

"Elisabetta?" He questioned.

"Of course," I smiled pulling him into a hug.

"I love the new haircut," He stated pointing my newly cut hair.

It wasn't exactly new but I'd been having my once long blond hair that reached my lower back to a slant from my chin to shoulder since the 80's, so Kol wouldn't have ever seen it. None of the Mikaelson's would have.

"Thank you, so how does it feel to have been dead for a century?" I chuckled.

"Well it feels good to be alive again," He smirked.

"Liza?" I heard from behind me.

I turned around to see Niklaus, Rebekah and Elijah standing there.

"Hey," I smiled hugging them all.

I had missed them so much, even Rebekah who I barely ever spoke to when she wasn't dead. It was horrible not being with them for a while.

We stood there talking for a while longer before I wandered off to get another glass of champagne. Someone tapped my shoulder making me turn. A boy around seventeen who had floppy brown hair smiled at me.

"Hello," I said smiling.

"Hi, I'm Jeremy," He stated.

"Liza, it's nice to meet you," I smiled.

"Would you like to dance?" he questioned.

"Sure," I nodded.

He took my hand and dragged me into the middle of the dance floor as a slow song came on.

"Are you new to town I haven't seen you around before?" He smiled.

"Yeah, I came to see family, do you live around here?" I questioned.

"Have since I was born," He chuckled.

I was span from his arms into someone else's. Looking at the new man, he was taller than me with black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Damon Salvatore, who are you beautiful?" He smirked.

"Liza Valentine," I smiled, "By any chance are you related to Stefan Salvatore?"

"Yes, he's my brother," He chuckled, "How do you know him?"

"He was a friend a long time ago," I stated.

As the music faded a blond girl appeared next to Damon and me.

"Hi I'm Caroline," She grinned.

"Hello, I'm Liza," I stated.

She had long blond hair and seemed overly happy, like too happy for any normal human, vampire, werewolf or witch.

We spoke to each other for a little while longer and I found out she was quite a nice and odd person but it didn't matter I was a vampire.

After an hour or so I had caught up with Stefan again along with the Mikaelson's. Kol and I had danced for a while before I found out the Elena girl from earlier was Jeremy's sister and was even worse than Katherine. Just my luck.


	10. Chapter 10

~*~ Mystic Falls High ~*~

Liza's POV

"Wake up sweetheart," I heard the familiar voice sing.

I rolled over pulling the pillow over my head trying to block out the annoying voice that deprived me of sleep. I was trying to get to sleep but it was too hard with the rocking on my shoulder as the weight that made my bed dip slightly to one side.

"Come on get up Liza," He whispered rubbing my shoulder again.

Once again I ignored the annoying person who was insisting on waking me up. Sadly it still didn't work; ignoring my problems wasn't helping me.

"Elisabetta."

The voice boomed knocking me from my bed and onto the floor. It didn't hurt but it was un-pleasant falling out of bed onto a hard floor.

Rolling over I saw Elijah smiling at me whilst he was trying not to laugh at my mishap.

"Elijah, what do you want this early in the morning?" I hissed frowning as I sat up.

"You're going to be late for school," He stated sitting down on the edge of my bed as I stood up.

"What do you mean school? I am over 900 years old and I don't think I need to go to school now. I know everything I need to know, I read so many books about those subjects it is ridiculous," I frowned putting my hands on my hips.

"You have to go you look eighteen so you need to go to school. You'll only be there for at most a year," He explained with a small smile that he always gave me whenever he wanted me to do something I didn't like.

I sighed. I don't know why I had to go to school but according to him I had to. It was reasonable as others would be suspicious. Slowly I pushed Elijah out of my room before grabbing some clothes and a towel taking them to the bathroom so I could get washed and dressed.

I changed out of my pyjamas and into jean shorts and an American flag top. Walking back to my room I slid into some blue converses before brushing my hair so it was straight as per usual.

Walking down stairs I saw Kol looking half dead (not that he wasn't) and Niklaus was on the phone to one of his hybrid clones. Rebekah was looking bored as she was texting on her mobile phone. Elijah on the other hand looked nervous.

"Hey Mikaelson's," I smiled entering the room.

"Hello Liza, are you ready for school?" Kol chuckled.

"No, but guess what? I will bring a whole new turn to school life. Being the smartest kid to walk through that door," I smirked sitting down at the table.

"But remember Liza, I go to that school, I am a lot older than you therefore a lot smarter than you," Rebekah chuckled looking up from her phone.

"We'll just see Beks," I laughed not really understanding why I sat down, "Kol can you drive me to school please?" I begged clasping my hands together.

"Of course, we need to get you there on time for your first day of school," He smiled standing up but still looked tired.

The two of us began to make our way to his car. I would go into detail about it but to be honest I do not understand the concept of how to say the difference between cars other than colour. And Kol's was a dark blue colour.

The drive only consisted of the music from his 'Bryan Adams' CD. Other than that we didn't talk at all. Our drive was short but I didn't really want to be here. I was a vampire of over 900 years old and finally I was going to a high school. To be honest I don't think that is fair.

We sat in the car for about five minutes arguing over whether Kol should walk me to the office of leave me here. Sadly I lost the argument so he walked me to the office. As we reached it, he cleared his voice to get the secretary's attention.

She turned around.

"Hello, this is my niece Liza Valentine, and I'm sure she applied to be in your senior class," Kol smiled at the woman.

I knew where this was going. No one had actually applied for me to be in this school but I knew he'd compel my way in.

The woman rummaged through a pile of papers to look for my information but obviously she wouldn't find it. She turned around and frowned.

"I'm sorry but I don't think we have any information on you. Can we have your birth certificate and school records, before tomorrow?" She smiled at us.

"I don't think you need that, her schedule is here somewhere," Kol compelled her.

She turned once again grabbing me a schedule and handing it to me with a school information pack. Finally she gave me a last smile.

"Goodbye Liza," Kol stated giving me a quick hug allowing me to walk into school on my own trying to meet up with anyone that looked familiar.

Looking at my schedule I saw I had history with Alaric Saltzman. Odd name. Looking at my watch I checked the time seeing I only had a couple of minutes left before I needed to get to my lesson. I began to head to my lesson seen as I didn't want to make a bad impression on the first day, that's what the second day forward is for.

Heading to my lesson the familiar blond appeared in front of my smiling at me. She was about the same height as me and looked too happy for any sane person. But it was Mystic Falls no one is sane.

"Hello Liza," Caroline grinned bouncing up and down on the spot.

"Hi Caroline," I smiled softly, not as happy as she was, not that I had ever been that happy in my whole life.

"I didn't know you were coming to this school? How comes you didn't mention it yesterday? What year group are you in? What class do you have next?" She squealed asking me too many questions for my brain to process in the morning, but I'd try.

"I didn't know I was coming to this school either until this morning, hence why I didn't tell you yesterday. I'm a senior and I have history with Alaric Saltzman," I smiled back trying to answer everything she had asked me.

"Same, I'm a senior and Mr Saltzman is my teacher for history which I have now. He's like a great friend to my friend group and I, we call him Ric. I presume you'll be his friend too," She grinned.

Why did I have to speak to her yesterday? She was way too hyperactive but she seemed friendly although slightly eccentric.

"Could you show me to history then please?" I questioned.

"Of course, it would be rude if I didn't," She laughed grabbing my wrist and pulling me through the crowds of students to a classroom.

We walked straight in to see a man behind the desk and a couple of students sat behind their desks. There was Stefan and Elena who I recognised but there were also two other male students and one female.

"Hey Ri- I mean Mr Saltzman. This is the new student Liza Valentine," Caroline smiled before taking her seat next to the un-known girl.

"Hello," The man smiled looking up at me, "I'm Mr Saltzman, but everyone calls me Alaric or Ric so you can too. So your name is Liza Valentine right?" He asked.

"Well my name is Elisabetta Valentino but it sounds stupid and it's a mouthful. I go by Liza Valentine seen as it is easier for some people to pronounce," I shrugged.

"It's a beautiful name but if you wish to go by Liza then it should be respected. You can sit anywhere by the way, we don't do seating plans," He smiled.

I nodded turning towards the other students and taking a seat next to the blond boy in the back row. Caroline turned around and smiled again.

"So this is basically my friend group, this is Elena, Bonnie, Stefan, Matt and Tyler," She stated pointing to each person.

"Hello," I smiled as the rest of the class began to come into the room.

My first few classes went by quickly and now it was lunch. I was sat with Caroline and her friends as Jeremy began to walk up to us.

"Hey Liza," he said sitting down next to Matt.

"Hi Jeremy," I replied.

The group of us began to talk and they all seemed nice other than Elena. I just disliked her, she had everyone wrapped around her little finger but I didn't want that to affect me. Stefan seemed different Elena had made him seem human and a nice one at that, I don't think it suited him.

Rebekah began to come other to us.

"Hey Liza," She fake smiled.

"What do you want Beks?" I questioned rolling my eyes.

"I saw you were friends with Elena's gang, they know about vampires and everything," She shrugged running off.

They all looked at me confused as to Rebekah speaking to me.

"How do you know her?" Tyler asked.

I sighed knowing I needed to tell them everything.

"Okay, I'll start from the beginning. It was 1114 in Italy. I was five and my Father had gone missing. My Mother was already dead I think, My Father told me she ran off but she was probably dead. Anyway a man found me and took me in as he couldn't find my Father. I grew up with them and died at eighteen by a werewolf attack and I was turned by one of his siblings. Then here I am today," I shrugged.

"So how do you know Rebekah?" Bonnie inquired.

"Her brother Elijah was the one who found me," I smiled.

"So you live with the originals?" Elena gasped.

"I am thee original vampire darling. They have these 'amazing' extra powers, I was one of the first turned vampires and I was trained by the best to be the best," I smirked.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N – I love Twilight, but I'm sure if I was a vampire I would hate it.

~*~ The Supernatural Friends ~*~

Liza's POV

I un-locked the front door pushing it open and then closing it behind me. Quickly I slung my bag down on the floor and heading into the kitchen where I saw Kol and Nik sat. As soon as they heard me enter the room they both turned to look at me.

"How was your first day of school love?" Nik asked with the smile that was slowly becoming familiar.

"It was okay," I shrugged sitting down at the table opposite both of them.

"Did you have a gossip session with the girls?" Kol squealed mimicking a girl, "How about any hot guys?"

"Shut up Kol Mikaelson," I hissed leaning my head on my hand.

"So do you have any homework?" Nik questioned.

I sighed, why was he acting as if he cared? He only did that once and he kissed me afterwards. I think he was drunk though, he was slightly worried I'd die, his Father was on a murder rampage and he lost his best friend and sister.

"Nope," I stated shaking my head.

I walked over to the fridge grabbing a blood bag seen as I couldn't be bothered to go out and attack someone. Slowly I drunk from the bag and sat back down at the table with the guys.

"So seriously did you meet any hot boys?" Kol giggled like a girl.

"You know, no mortals could compare to you Kol," I chuckled.

"Aw… Thank you," He laughed pulling me into an awkward hug across the table.

"You two sicken me," Nik frowned.

"Then leave us alone," Kol smirked.

I laughed at the pair as they bickered a little bit more. This house was quite amusing with the arguments that occurred during the day and the night.

Within about ten minutes the two of them decided to be quiet and turn back to me. I just smiled.

"I'm going to go read a work book or something," I shrugged just wanting to get away from the pair.

Standing up from the table I made my way over to the study taking a seat and grabbing my book off of the table. Sadly it was 'Twilight'. It was a well written book but to be honest it was overly un-realistic. Sparkling vampire and werewolves who could turn at will and wanted to. That was as far as possible from the truth as humanely possible.

Also the Bella character she wasn't like any normal human. She thinks being a vampire is a reward no one becomes a vampire by will unless they are mad. They might go through with the transition if they want to but they won't take the blood if they had the choice.

I admired the way the book was written but truthfully the whole story within it was rubbish. I guess for humans it was amazing having these vampires and werewolves that they could believe in. If you were one it seemed rather rubbish as you knew the truth of these so called mythical creatures.

Once I finished the first book in the series I couldn't bring myself to reading the next three. I'm pretty sure I would have ended up breaking the spines of the books before burning down the house. Then I would roll around in glue and glitter just to speculate how rubbish the concept is.

As I pulled myself away from the library before I destroyed the house, I decided I wanted to go outside for a little while.

Fresh air should calm me down. I exited my home and sat down on the bench in the garden. Instead of sitting for longer than a minute I laid on the bench. Looking up I saw the blue sky with white fluffy clouds.

I remembered when I was human and Elijah would take me outside to watch the clouds. At that time there wasn't much to do as a ten year old especially if you were a girl. We'd go outside on the nice days that had clouds and lie on the grass. We'd just look up at the sky and try to make shapes out of the clouds.

So now I was going back to my childhood trying to make shapes out of what I could see in the sky. Over above the trees was a cloud that was formed into a rabbit shape.

Looking around the sky I saw more clouds in different shapes, like an umbrella, a face and I also saw a few clouds.

After lying there for about half an hour I got a bit bored and headed to my bedroom seen as I didn't really want to hang around the bickering people that lived here.

Once I reached my room I decided to change into some leggings and long baggy shirt seen as it was more comfortable than the shorts I had worn before. Slipping off my shoes I looked down at my odd socks, one was yellow and the other was blue.

Sitting down on my bed I pulled my hair up into a pony tail so it wasn't going into my face. Once my hair was up I rolled onto my back pulling my phone off of my bedside table. I began to play temple run seen as it was one of the better games I had found on my phone, sadly I was bad at it.

Within half an hour and a case of arthritis later someone knocked on my bedroom door. I sighed sitting up telling them to come in.

The door slowly opened with Elijah behind it smiling as he entered my room closing the door behind him.

"Hey Elijah," I smiled back putting my phone back on my bedside cabinet.

"Hello Liza, I thought I'd come see how school was today, seen as you didn't really want to go this morning," He chuckled coming to sit on the edge of my bed.

"It was okay," I shrugged.

"Did you make any new friends?" He asked.

"Yeah a few," I stated.

"What are their names? I know most people in this town," He chuckled.

"Elena Gilbert although I don't really like her, Caroline Forbes, Stefan Salvatore, Tyler Lockwood, Matt Donavon, Jeremy Gilbert and Bonnie Bennett," I stated.

"You know how to pick them," He chuckled.

I frowned looking at him puzzled. What did he mean?

"What?" I questioned furrowing my eyebrows.

"Oh. You didn't know? Caroline and Stefan are vampires, Tyler is a hybrid and is sired to Niklaus, Elena is a doppelganger, Jeremy is a vampire hunter, Bonnie is a witch and Matt is human," He explained.

"So you mean all my friends are types of supposed mythical creatures other than Matt?" I frowned still slightly confused.

"Yes," He shrugged.

"Oh," I whispered unsure what to say.

I had told them everything but they didn't say anything. I understand I only just met them so they didn't really need to tell me but it would have been nice. Sighing, I leant back into the pillows behind me waiting for him to say something, anything.

"I will leave you be now, but remember you have school tomorrow," He smirked about to run from the room but I threw my pillow at him slyly skimming him as he sped from my room.

I sighed once again feeling slightly defeated not being able to hit him with the pillow. Throwing myself back onto my bed I frowned. Everything was going bad this evening.

Lying on my bed I took in the peacefulness of the house that very rarely happened. I know I only just moved back in with them but prior to that there was never a moment's peace ever.

Sadly my happiness and peacefulness didn't last long. Two voices began to get louder as they were shouting at each other. Frowning I sat up ready to go kill whoever it was shouting. I liked quiet but I never got it. If I got a slight morsel of peace and quiet I would try to drag it out as long as I could but sadly this time it only lasted about a minute if that.

Standing up I walked over to my door to try and get a better listen to what they were yelling about. I could hear the voices slightly clearer, knowing it was Nik and Kol but sadly I couldn't hear what they were arguing about.

Although they ruined my sanctuary I did get a kick out of hearing what they are arguing about, most of the time it was rather amusing.

"Quiet it down," I shouted slamming my door behind me.

Walking back over to my bed I collapsed on my bed as the voices paused but carried on shouting again. Reaching up I grabbed the pillow and threw it over my head attempting to block out the noise. This was one of the bad aspects of being a vampire I could still hear them loud and clear.

Just great, when was this going to end?


	12. Chapter 12

~*~ Past to Present ~*~

Liza's POV

'_Hey girl look at what you started,_

_Played with love got you broken-hearted,_

_I thought you were all I wanted,_

_All good since the say we parted,_

_Now table's turned, lesson learned, _

_You got burned, yeah,_

_Hey girl look at what you started,_

_Played with love got you broke… broken-hearted.'_

'Broken hearted' by Lawson played through my phone causing me to wake up. Although I loved the song I was depressed with the thought of having to wake up. Wait. That isn't my alarm, my alarm in 'Summer of 69' by Bryan Adams. Lawson was my ring tone.

I jumped up grabbing my phone looking at the contact. I didn't know who it was but I answered anyway by clicking the green button.

"Hello," I frowned still half asleep.

"Hi Liza, its Jeremy Gilbert from school," The voice on the other line stated in a rather happy voice.

"How did you get my number?" I questioned stretching out my limbs.

"Rebekah gave it to me, when I asked," He said and I could tell he was shrugging.

I sighed, that meant bad news. You may be asking why, well Rebekah's involved that's a good explanation.

"Why did you want my number?" I sighed, standing up.

"Well, me and my friends like Caroline and Bonnie are going to the Grill in like an hour," He explained.

"Wait what is the time?" I exclaimed they were going to the grill at like seven am.

"It's midday," He chuckled obviously hearing the shock in my voice.

I looked over at the clock on my wall seeing it was in fact midday, I had just slept in until midday.

"You know you woke me up. If you hadn't phoned I would have stayed in bed until this evening," I laughed.

"Aren't you dead, so why do you need sleep?" he questioned.

"I don't but why do humans need alcohol or cigarettes, you don't need them but you still use them," I shrugged although I knew he couldn't see it.

"Touché," He chuckled, "So would you like to join us?"

"Sure, so one o'clock at the grill?" I asked.

"Yes," He nodded, "I need to go but see you there."

"Bye," I replied.

Quickly I got some clothes out of my wardrobe before going to get washed and dressed. I had grabbed a blue tank top with a pink loose top that hung down to the top of my stomach with a heart on it in a slightly darker colour. I also had light denim jean shorts with some matching sandals.

Once I had done that, I brushed my blond hair before going downstairs to grab a blood bag. When I reached the kitchen I saw Kol and Elijah sat around on their phones.

"Hey guys," I smiled walking to the fridge and grabbing the bag.

"Hi lazy bones," Kol chuckled.

"Ha ha ha," I frowned.

I began to quickly drink to blood seen as I only had twenty minutes until I had to meet Jeremy and the others.

"So what made you crawl out of bed?" Elijah smiled.

"Jeremy invited me to go to the grill with him and his friends," I shrugged.

"Jeremy? Is he one of those hot guys you refused to tell me about?" Kol laughed.

"Yeah, I'm completely in love with him. Ew not happening, he seems like a nice guy but he's Elena Gilbert's brother. And Beks has got to him," I shrugged, "I should really go now, bye Elijah, bye Kol."

I quickly skipped off and out of the house. The walk to the Grill wasn't that far so I happily walked there. By the time I got there it was the time to meet Jeremy and everyone else.

Walking into the Grill I saw Bonnie, Caroline and … Elena sat at a table. Why was Elena here, I hated her. Tyler and Stefan were sat by the bar drinking alcohol and Jeremy and Matt were playing pool. I walked around the back of the girl's booth going to stand with the two at the pool table.

"Hey Jer, hey Matt," I grinned leaning slightly against the wall.

"Hi Liza, do you want to play after we've finished?" Matt questioned with a smile.

"I really don't know how to play but I'll kick your butts at darts," I smirked knowing I was the best darts player I knew.

"Of course, can we finish this game first then we'll see how good you are," Jeremy chuckled.

They carried on playing until Matt beat Jeremy. I don't know how; as I didn't even know how to play the game let alone how the point system worked.

We went over to the dart board grabbing the darts and walking back over to the line ready to play.

"So how do you like Mystic Falls?" Jeremy asked.

"Have you been here before?" Matt questioned obviously thinking about me being a vampire and all.

"Yes I have. I think it's better now than before. I met Stefan and his best friend Lexi if you knew her. It was 1870 and I came here as I heard vampires thrived here where they had all been killed years earlier. It was filled with dead soldiers then," I shrugged throwing my first dart.

We all took our first turns doing quite well after our first three darts but it could easily go to anyone.

"Why have you stayed with the Mikaelson's for all these years if you don't mind me asking?" Matt smiled softly.

"Love. Sounds cliché but I was in love and Elijah was like a Father to me," I shrugged throwing another dart.

"You were in love with Elijah?" Jeremy gasped.

"No, that sounds so wrong. He is the closest thing I have to a Father figure; mine went missing when I was five," I sighed.

"Then who? Klaus?" Matt asked.

"I loved Nik yes. He was quite a charmer in the day but I always knew he could never love me back. I also loved Kol; he is like my awkward best friend that I love. Yet again he thinks nothing of me other than the horrible little human girl who ruined their perfect family but can be his friend. I loved them both and they liked me seen as they both kissed me at one point but overly they don't care too much," I shrugged, "One of them could have turned me into a vampire or Rebekah. So probably one of them actually did that."

"That sounds so sad," Matt frowned.

"It is. Nik was in love with himself and too caught up with killing Katerina Petrova," I shrugged, "Kol well I can't explain."

"I guess you'll find love one day," Jeremy shrugged.

"I'm sure I will," I stated throwing my last dart causing me to win.

"Okay, she's good," Matt chuckled.

"Told you, I'm going to speak with Caroline, I'll catch up with you later," I smiled.

Turning around I could only see Bonnie and Caroline sat in their booth as Elena was now over with Stefan and Tyler wasn't here. He could be in the toilet or he had left one or the other.

I walked over to the two girls sitting down opposite them in the seat Elena had earlier occupied.

"Hi," I smiled at the two of them.

"Hey Liza how are you?" Caroline smiled back.

"I am fine how are you two?" I questioned.

"I'm good," They said together before laughing slightly at this act.

We sat there for a minute sipping at the drinks we had separately bought before sitting together.

"So what's it like living with the originals?" Bonnie asked.

"It's okay I guess, Rebekah hates me, Nik ignores me, Elijah is like my Dad and Kol is like a best friend," I shrugged.

"It must have been a large household. I grew up with my Grams," Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, I only grew up with my parents until my Dad moved out," Caroline stated.

It was different, most people only grew up with a couple of people and they weren't generally old vampires that kind of hated you.

"It was but I loved it though," I shrugged.

"Well Klaus seems mean. He has kidnapped Elena more than once so has Elijah, she's been killed by them and tortured," Bonnie explained.

I chuckled. They were awesome, torturing this horrible girl that I had no idea why they liked her.

"They are harmless. Be nice to them and they won't hurt you. My temper is a lot worse and I'm almost as strong as Nik so pretty much I could snap you both like a twig within seconds. I killed a whole village due to boredom. But I can make friends because I like to be optimistic," I shrugged.

"You're not going to help any of them are you? Are you going to hurt us?" Caroline questioned looking slightly scared of me.

"No, I'd give Elijah my life but he is too moral to involve me in his antics. The others not so much but I know their plans are stupid," I chuckled.

"Oh," They said together.

I frowned. I couldn't believe they were comparing me to the Mikaelson's. I wasn't like them, I was worse. False insecurities were my speciality.

"Bonnie are we still going shopping tomorrow?" Caroline squealed.

Please don't ask me. Please don't ask me.

"Yeah, of course Care. Would you like to join us Liza?" Bonnie smiled.

"Sure," I chuckled.

Damn, mouth. Why do you speak without me allowing you to? You ruin everything now I have to go shopping. The company wasn't the problem but the whole concept was.

"Cool, I'll pick you up tomorrow at ten am Liza," Caroline grinned bouncing in her seat.

"Okay," I nodded, "I'll be right back I'm going to speak to Jeremy and Matt."

Standing up I hastily walked back over to the two guys still playing pool in the corner of the Grill.

"Bored of 21st Century girl talk?" Matt chuckled at me looking up from the table.

"Heck yeah, 21st Century male talk is better. I've just got into a huge dilemma. I have to go shopping with Caroline and Bonnie tomorrow. This is going to be hell," I frowned.

"You'll survive," Jeremy laughed.

"No I won't this is torture. This will be worse than the time I got shot with a wooden bullet and forced Nik to pull it out of my shoulder. He stood there for five minutes freaking out because he just compelled his best friend and daggered his sister because his step father was out to kill him," I rambled on.

"Sounds painful," Matt winced, "Does being staked away from the heart or shot with a wooden bullet really hurt as much as it seems?"

"Yeah, it is excruciating," I frowned thinking about the pain I had gone through with the many stakes and other wooden objects that had almost killed me.

They both frowned as well thinking about the pain I had gone through and how it would hurt them.

"I should really be going. Nik will probably send a search party when he realises I got a social life and am out on the weekend," I chuckled.

"Okay, well hopefully we'll see you after the tragic event of the shopping tomorrow," Jeremy smirked.

"Bye," I laughed walking away from them, saying goodbye to the other groups of people as I made my way out of the Grill.

Slowly I walked home contemplating the torture I would have to go through tomorrow on this girly shopping trip with Caroline and Bonnie. It would be fun, note the sarcasm.


	13. Chapter 13

~*~ Mall Mania ~*~

Liza's POV

A soft cooing began in my ear telling me to get out of bed but really were they that insane to think I would get up due to a soft whisper?

"Wake up," The voice boomed making me jump up into a sitting position.

"What the hell?" I screamed jumping up slapping him.

Kol frowned letting out a low sigh at my action.

"You need to get up you're going shopping with some girl Caroline today," Kol stated frowning rubbing his cheek.

"How do you know that? I told you I was going shopping but I never mentioned who I was going shopping with?" I gasped, was he stalking me?

Wait could he stalk me? He lived with me and knew everything about me? Maybe he was just psychic; yeah that's what he is.

"She's downstairs with Nik flirting with her. She looks annoyed but still overly chirpy about taking you shopping," He shrugged.

"Leave, stop your brother from flirting with my friend I'll be right down soon," I sighed.

"Yes ma'am. I won't let you down," He smirked saluting me and running from my room back down to Nik and Caroline.

I sighed slowly getting out of bed in the hopes that this day could just be over with. I wasn't one for shopping never have been and probably never will be but I hoped I'd be able to survive this cruel and un-usual torture I would be put through.

As I stood up I stretched out all my limbs before slowly walking over to my wardrobe. Opening the doors I looked in at my numerous amounts of clothes. I needed something suitable for being dragged over a long distance. Knowing Caroline from her enthusiasm yesterday, I knew it would have to be easily changeable to I could change my clothes quickly, meaning I could get out of there quickly.

I grabbed some American flag leggings pulling them on then pulling on a black baggy top that hung loosely off of my shoulder. Sliding them on I couldn't be bothered to shower so I quickly ran to the bathroom and washed my face and brushed my teeth although personal hygiene didn't mean I could die from the badness of my cleanliness.

I pulled on my converses and ran down stairs whist I pulled my blond bed head into a pony tail. It looked messy but I really couldn't be bothered. Hopefully Caroline was so into personal hygiene and appearance she'd just leave me here on my own to sleep. Or maybe Nik would scare her so she'd run away crying. Slightly harsh but it was necessary in this occasion. It was her sanity or mine, and I was all for her turning insane.

Caroline was stood there running a hand through her long blond hair, looking like she wanted to snap Nik's neck. She rolled her eyes as he smirked at her carrying on with what he was saying. Kol chuckled eating a mouthful of his cereal sitting at the kitchen table. I rolled my eyes, he lied to me.

"Kol Mikaelson I do believe you promised you'd stop your idiotic brother from flirting with my friend," I frowned putting my hands on my hips.

"I tried, I truly did but Liza, these two are hilarious to watch," He chuckled eating some more cereal.

"Niklaus Mikaelson step away from the blond or God help me I will do something I shall not regret," I hissed crossing my arms over my chest.

He turned around letting out a soft chuckle and smirking, "What are you going to do to me love?"

"Stab you with a fork," I shrugged picking the fork up from the table and pointing it towards him.

"Even I think that is absurd," Caroline giggled.

I shrugged. It was worth a try, "Nik, Kol clean the house before I'm home get Elijah and Rebekah to help. See you later guys."

I finished my sentence as I grabbed Caroline's hand dragging her out of the house closing the door behind me. Sighing I knew I had made a lucky break getting away from the Mikaelson's but sadly I had to go shopping with Caroline and Bonnie.

Don't get me wrong, they seemed like extremely nice girls but I hated shopping. I did go quite a lot but it would be go into one shop grab what I needed, compel the owner and leave once again. I tried to avoid going in to the mall as much as humanely possible, sadly I think being friends with Caroline would mean I would be living in there.

Together we walked over to her ford fiesta titanium. I slid into the back seat as I saw Bonnie was in the passenger seat and Caroline got into the driver's seat. Bonnie turned around smiling at me.

"Hi Liza how are you?" She smiled.

"Hi Bonnie, I'm fine, you?" I questioned putting my seatbelt on.

"I'm good too," She smiled again before turning back around as the car started to move.

Loud blasting new music began to play in the car. I frowned, how could people listen to this, I preferred the music from at least thirty years ago, 80's and earlier. It was so much better at least there was a tune and words to it with meaning instead of what was happening now in the music world.

Within ten minutes we were in the local mall car park that was just outside of Mystic Falls. Once Caroline had found a spot to park we all clambered out of the car and made our way into the mall. The two girls had their arms linked although Caroline offered me her arm I said no. I trailed along behind them as they skipped happily. How could this be a happy moment? It's a terrible moment, it's torturous for me, and it should be for everyone, what was wrong with these people.

Well Bonnie is a witch and Caroline is a vampire so they aren't the normal people in the entire world but neither was I; I'm a vampire as well.

The pointed over to forever 21 squealing and running over to it. Bonnie quickly turned grabbing my hand so I couldn't escape this horrendous moment. As we entered the clothes were overwhelming. Why? Who needs these clothes?

Caroline gushed about something she saw at the back of the shop pulling the two of us along with her. When we reached where she wanted to go she picked up a pink stop she liked making sure they had her size. She modelled herself in front of the mirror holding it in front of her whilst Bonnie picked up a blue top she liked.

"Come on we should go try these on, Liza have you found anything you like?" Caroline questioned.

"Nope," I stated shaking my head.

"Come on this would suit you," Bonnie smiled holding a black and white dress. It was nice but it certainly wasn't me.

I shrugged taking it out of her hand seeing it is my size and following the girls to the changing rooms. I knew I didn't have a choice in the matter and if I changed and spent some money I could say I ran out although I could compel them.

As we reached the changing rooms we each entered a cubicle pulling the black curtain closed behind us. I quickly changed into the dress opening my curtain and waiting for the other two girls to be finished getting changed. Both of their tops suited them well.

"You look great, Bonnie and so do you Caroline," I smiled.

"You look awesome Liza, you really need to buy that dress, if you don't I will buy it for you," Caroline gushed.

I turned around looking in the mirror. The dress looked quite nice on me.

"Okay, I'll get it," I smiled.

We all changed back into what we were wearing before and going back to the shop looking around for something else. I didn't really want anything else, to be honest I didn't want this dress but Bonnie and Caroline both wanted something else. No, they didn't have anything in their mind but it was shopping and 'Girls love shopping'. What an awful stereotype.

Finally we paid for what we had chosen; seen as the shop was quite busy I didn't want to compel the worker seen as I would probably be caught by a bystander.

We left 'Forever 21' before heading towards subway seen as we were hungry and I wasn't too sure how Bonnie would feel if Caroline and I began to munch on the locals.

As we entered a familiar face stood there about to leave, she smirked as she saw me.

"Well well, look who it is. Liza, why are you hanging around with these people?" Rebekah smirked.

"Beks, leave please. No one particularly likes you so how about you go back to your, oh so holy brother that you worship the ground he walks on," I smiled sarcastically.

"Liza. I could kill you with my little finger so don't annoy me," She hissed.

"Go away Rebekah," Caroline sighed.

A male voice called from the distance shouting Rebekah's name. She smiled sweetly skipping off into the distance to the strange man who called her.

Within the next five hours we had scoured practically every shop within this mall and I was relieved as we left. By the looks of the bags we carried I was surprised we would be able to fit into the car with the shopping bags we were carrying.

Instead of going straight home as soon as we had finished in the mall like I wished we could but we (I mean Caroline and Bonnie) decided to go to the grill for something to eat.

We sat down at a booth as Matt came over to take our orders of which we gave him happily. When he came back with our food he sat down with Jeremy at our booth. Jeremy slid in next to me and Matt next to him whilst Caroline and Bonnie sat opposite us.

"So how was your shopping trip?" Matt questioned sipping on the drink he bought himself.

"Horrendous," I muttered causing Caroline to glare at me.

"It was very fun," Bonnie chuckled.

We sat there in silence until we had all finished our food. Once we were done, Matt took the plates back to the kitchen before coming to sit down next to Jeremy again.

"Liza so what's up with Klaus, he seems quite odd?" Caroline frowned.

"He is odd. He's an original hybrid," I shrugged, "But he seems to like you."

"He's been stalking me since he came to town, it's creepy," She shuddered.

"I had to grow up with him," I chuckled, "He'll move onto someone else soon. Hopefully."

Within an hour of chatting with my four new friends I headed back home. I grabbed my bags from Caroline's care before heading home. I sighed walking home carrying my various bags containing clothes I don't need seen as I had a lot of clothes. Once I got to my home I entered throwing my bags onto the floor in the hall before running back up to my room collapsing on my bed.

Frowning I rolled over onto my back sighing and closing my eyes. Within moments I was falling into a deep seat.


	14. Chapter 14

~*~ Santa Klaus Part II ~*~

Liza's POV

Waking up I saw all my shopping bags on the floor. Why? Why were they up here? I left them in the hall in the hopes Rebekah thought the fashion fairy left them for her. I sighed who the hell brought them up here? I hate the idea of this amount of clothing.

Stepping out of bed I picked up the piece of paper that lied on the bags. Unfolding the piece of white paper and read the writing.

_To Liza,_

_I tidied the house like you asked so you left your clothes in the hall? What a cheek. I brought them up for you though because I am just that awesome. _

_Love Kol x_

I thought it was kind of sweet that he picked up my clothes for my and brought them to my room although I would have preferred them to stay downstairs in the hopes his stupid sister would steal them. That would be one thing that she would do to make me happy, and I don't think she had ever done that before, she'd never done anything that was remotely nice for me other than helping me out of the speakeasy in the twenties and that's because she'd do anything to make Nik happy.

Quickly I walked to the bathroom having a quick shower before changing into some pyjamas that I hadn't wore last night seen as I fell asleep in my clothes. I wore some shorts and one of Kol's shirts that I collected from the washing. I had shirts from all three Mikaelson men seen as they were comfy; I had collected them over the years through washing.

I pulled my damp blond hair up into a messy bun before walking downstairs lazily. Surprisingly for a vampire I was extremely lazy I would happily sleep for days on end.

As I reached what I guess you could call our living room I saw a lightly sleeping Kol on the couch. He was fully dressed but lightly snoring and he looked so cute, like a small child.

I walked over to him smirking as I thought of a way to wake him up. Turning around I sat down on his waist putting all weight on him. He quickly woke up murmuring something before grabbing me by my waist and pulling me down so he was hugging me.

"Morning," He chuckled letting me roll off of the couch onto the floor hitting my back as I landed.

"Morning," I groaned as I sat up rubbing my back.

"Is that my shirt?" He questioned looking at me.

"No," I frowned crossing my arms over my chest.

"Yes it is, I lost it a few weeks ago. Do you sleep in my shirts?" He asked with a smirk.

"No. Okay, yes I do but not only yours, Elijah's and Nik's too. They are really comfy," I smiled hugging myself.

"That is so cute," he smirked pinching my cheeks as he stood up.

"Drop dead Kol," I frowned stomping away from him and into the kitchen.

When I reached the kitchen I grabbed a bag of blood from the fridge drinking it all in one go before grabbing another beginning to drink that one too.

I sat down at the kitchen table opening up Elijah's laptop checking my emails before surfing the internet. I basically googled anything that I could remotely question in my mind, such as the meaning of life, why is a table called a table? Things like that, to be honest I had hit rock bottom of boredom but I was too scared to contact Caroline seen as she would probably drag me somewhere which involved clothes.

I couldn't buy anymore clothes even if my wardrobe was set on fire. Sighing I knew my day at home would be relaxing but also slightly boring. I'd take boredom over shopping any day, literally any day.

Closing the laptop I stood up throwing my empty blood bag in the bin frowning trying to think of something to do with my day. I had already heard Kol go upstairs to his bedroom presumably to sleep some more. Maybe I wasn't the laziest vampire I knew. Although he could be quite lazy, he was one of the most manipulative of the siblings meaning he scared me when he was angry but I knew he wasn't able to hurt me he cared way too much.

Knowing my first Mikaelson option was busy sleeping I thought about the others. To be honest Rebekah wasn't an option, she hated me and to be honest I wasn't overly interested in being anywhere near her. I was happy the way our relationship worked, full of hatred. It wasn't functional with us living together but we barely saw each other so it was okay.

Nik was okay. I cared about him and I believe he cared about me but to be honest I think he was busy scheming or something. That's what he usually did every day of the week. We didn't speak to much but I knew he cared about me in his own way, he hadn't killed me yet and he'd stopped Rebekah more than once, I don't know what else can say he cares.

As well there is Elijah but he had been busy recently meaning he had no time for me. He was like my Father, I guess. He was the closest thing I had to one.

All in all the four Mikaelson's were busy or were Rebekah. I didn't want to contact Caroline as it would mean torture for me. If I contacted Bonnie she'd probably contact Caroline meaning the same outcome. I'd phone Jeremy or Matt but they were both at work at the grill so I didn't want to hang around there and rarely speak to them due to their work.

Over all I had no one to keep me company today unless I took the risk of shopping which I didn't want to, I was happy being bored out of my mind.

Sitting back down at the table I laid my head down on the table. I frowned hugging the table. I stayed lying there for a few minutes until someone cleared their throat. Sitting up I turned around to see Nik smirking standing in the doorway.

"What are you doing Liza?" He questioned with his smirk still on his face.

"Hugging the table," I said in a voice that made it seem like it was the most normal thing in the world, "It shows me some affection so I'm hugging it."

"You're one weird girl," He chuckled sitting down opposite me.

I frowned sitting up properly so I wasn't hugging the table any longer.

"So Niklaus, why are you stalking my new friend? I want to keep friends so don't stalk them," I frowned across at him glaring.

"Well Caroline Forbes is a rather marvellous girl. She interested me and I was bored so why not try to get her to notice me," He chuckled.

"Who can't notice you, your hobby is snapping necks?" I frowned.

"I needed to distract myself from my one true love. She doesn't love me so I need distracting," He shrugged.

He smiled at me from across the table. How could he be in love? He was a heartless monster… that I once loved. If he could be loved I'm sure he could love.

"That's stupid. If you are in love confront her, she can't not love you Nik. You're an amazing guy and if she doesn't love you then you'd just threaten her into loving you," I chuckled.

"Be serious Elisabetta. She probably loves someone else and I'm sure she doesn't even care if I was alive or not," He sighed.

"Technically you're not alive, you were dead years ago," I smirked.

He sighs standing up about to leave the room but I stopped him smiling softly.

"Your jokes are not appreciated," He frowned as I stood up next to him.

"I'm sorry Nik. I really do care about your non-existent love life but will you tell me who you are in love with?" I smiled softly.

"No Liza," He frowned, "You don't need to know who she is."

I frowned looking at him. How am I going to get him to spill the beans on who he loves, it would be hard but it was possible.

"Please, Nik. She will care about you, I promise," I smiled.

"It's you, Liza," He frowned looking disappointed in what he said.

"What?" I chuckled.

Was he being serious? My laughter slowly died down as his seriousness grew. He was being deadly serious. He loved me? How is that possible? I loved him for years but I always thought it was unrequited. It wasn't. So he loved me and I loved him but that was a long time ago. I cared about him but I'm not sure it's love anymore.

He smiled softly, "I love you Elisabetta."

I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. He slowly began to lean forward. He was leaning in, no; he didn't want to kiss me, did he? Within moments he pressed his lips to mine letting my shocked state melt into his action.


	15. Chapter 15

~*~ Kolwala Bear vs Santa Klaus ~*~

Liza's POV

Nik's lips were still on mine as I came back to realisation. I was kissing Niklaus Mikaelson. The man who had acted like he hated me for years, the man who I had loved years ago, the man who I no longer loved but I truly cared about.

Pulling away from him he smiled down on me softly but I was furious. He just kissed me out of nowhere and told me he loved me after I knew him for over 900 years.

Niklaus was the man I was desperate for the affections of. I couldn't believe how hung up on him I was. All those years ago he was my world and I wanted him to care about me more than anything in the world but now, he was just like a good friend but I guess he could always be more.

I was still shocked as I stood there in the kitchen. Suddenly my hand (using the mind of its own) decided to work and slapped his cheek making him move in reaction slightly. He didn't move much seen as he was an original hybrid but he turned back to me and just stared at me.

Breathing in and out, I was shocked. I couldn't think about what to do, he was Nik. I didn't want to hit him, I cared too much but I was shocked and I didn't know what to do.

"Liza, I love you," He whispered lightly putting his hand on my cheek smiling softly.

"You can't Nik. You're… You're Nik," I frowned.

He was Niklaus, the one who didn't want me around when I was human. The one who didn't care about anyone other than himself, yet I brought myself to love him. It was easy to love him again- I think.

This was so confusing; I didn't know what to do. I think I love someone else but I cared too much to break his heart into pieces. He has always been there for me although he didn't like me being with his family first of all, he still cared after a while.

He was a confusing man, seen as he was an original hybrid and was unable to show anything truly loving seen as he was seen as heartless. Everyone judged him for his actions but he was a loving man from what I know about him. He was Niklaus and truly he deserved a chance, maybe not with me but he deserved the chance to find a love, in someone, anyone.

"I have always loved you Elisabetta, and I probably always will," He said softly.

I took another deep breath un-sure what to do. He was Niklaus. He somehow makes me feel weak at the knees but he was a monster I had grown to love many years ago.

"Nik, I loved you once, I don't know whether I can bring myself to love you again. I always believed my love was unrequited but now I just don't know," I sighed taking a deep breath.

I didn't know how I could turn him down, or agree to love him. He was so different to everyone I know.

"I've loved you for a long time Liza," He smiled softly still using his hand to caress my cheek.

Slowly he leaned in a couple of inches pressing his lips to mine. This time the kiss lasted slightly longer until he pulled away. He had a soft smile still on his face as he leaned in to peck my lips.

A low clearing of someone's voice made me come back to reality. I turned around to see Kol standing there in the doorway. He stood still looking frozen and shocked by what he had witnessed. I didn't know how long he had been there but I presumed long enough.

The pain was clear on his face and it broke me. His eyes looked deep and sad along with a frown that had now formed on his face. Guilt washed over me as I saw this look on his face. It was my fault he felt this way.

"Kol-" I started but he turned and left the room hastily.

I turned to Nik giving him a sympathetic look for what I was about to do. I began running from the room seeing Kol walking to the front door. He couldn't leave; hopefully he wouldn't leave for good. I loved him too much to lose him for good, it would hurt if I lost him for a short period of time, he was Kol and I grew up with him there by my side.

He turned to me with a frown before leaving the house. Frowning I knew the tears started to come to my eyes. I loved Kol and I knew that but I had to give Nik a chance, I cared about him too much to not give him that. And that's what paid me I was so torn between these two men, did I follow my head or my heart?

Turning back around, I saw Nik looking concerned. Frowning I gave him a hug putting my head against his chest. He pulled me a hug comforting me. As I pulled away I looked up at him with a soft smile before running up the stairs to my bedroom. I went to the bathroom running myself a bath. Once my warm bath was finished I lied down in it giving myself time to think.

Once I had finished my bath and had got dressed back into my 'pyjamas', I went to my room lying on my bed. I pulled my pillow over my head screaming into it kicking my legs.

This seemed to be a regular thing to happen, but I didn't like. I didn't like showing all my weaknesses, and I certainly didn't like being so confused about life. I was over 900 years old I think I should have some concept on how to live a semi-normal life of a vampire and not be confused by what happens.

I loved Kol, I was sure of it but could I love Nik too. Probably not, I believed in love at first sight and true love but I knew I cared for this man overly strongly. He was my love once but I guess I over saw that when it seemed unrequited.

Why did life have to have so many controversial moments? I couldn't hurt either of these men, in no way at all. Nik obviously loved me; he had stated it but Kol that expression on his face showed that his love was true and pure, and I never thought those words could describe any Mikaelson.

Throwing my pillow across my room letting it hit my wall almost causing my photograph to fall from it. I began to let a tear fall as I took a deep breath in the hopes it would help me think. It didn't.

Really I needed to talk to someone but whom?

Elijah would be furious with his brothers and me, and to be honest he was too busy for me to disturb whilst he was creating some plan for Nik.

Rebekah wasn't really an option; she'd just laugh at me and then go whining to one of the Mikaelson brothers. To be honest whenever I needed someone to talk to or hang around with she is never an option.

Kol and Klaus weren't an option either now. They were my problem so talking to them wasn't really a choice I was willing to take.

Then I guess stepping away from the Mikaelson's would be a good option and going towards my new friends.

There was Caroline but if I contacted her now she would be overly sympathetic and wouldn't listen really. She would also probably do something to make me forget them like girly movies and ice cream, to be honest that wasn't my cup of tea.

As well there was Bonnie but she was a pipeline to Caroline and it was dangerous path to step down unless in true desperation.

Jeremy and Matt were my final options but I don't think they'd understand my girly heart problems.

Once again I was on my own with no one to talk to.

I think I already knew what I was going to do. I would have to give Nik a chance, he could surprise me, and he has already today.

Pulling the duvet over myself, I pulled it over my head hoping I could hide myself from the world seen as I had kind of planned what I wanted to do but if Kol gave me that pained look again I think my choice would change to a stake. It was so painful to see.

Sighing, I lied back in my bed in the hopes my peaceful slumber would take away the horrible nightmares that controlled my life.

Within minutes I fell asleep losing all consciousness and feelings of today's events.

**A/N- Team Kol or Team Nik?**


	16. Chapter 16

~*~ Destiny ~*~

Liza's POV

Leaving my house I walked to school instead of getting Elijah or Kol to drop me off at school. Mainly because I couldn't bring myself to face Kol and Elijah was in Richmond for the day so he left early this morning.

When I reached school I made my way straight to first period not wanting to hang around and wait for anyone to meet me.

By the time lunch rolled around I was ready to break a chair and slam a stake through my heart. Sadly I didn't really want to kill myself. Too bad I wasn't an original I got really use a few hundred years sleep.

Once the lunch bell had rung I walked into the dinner hall seeing Caroline, Bonnie, Jeremy, Tyler and Matt sitting around a table. I walked over to them smiling as Tyler stood up.

"Have a seat Liza, I'm going to meet Elena and Stefan anyway," He smiled walking away.

I sat down in the seat he had been sat down in prior. I smiled weakly at the people I tried to think were my friends.

"Okay spill," Caroline demanded pointing at me with a glare.

"What?" I questioned raising an eyebrow, what the hell is she talking about?

Wait! It was Caroline so why was I questioning her motive to asking me stupid questions, from what I knew about her it was a normal occurrence.

"Something's bothering you, so spill it now before I make you tell me," She smiled innocently although her voice sounded extremely sincere.

I sighed. Now the whole table was staring at me, questioning me with their eyes.

"If I tell you, none of you and I mean none of you can tell anyone, it could result in me and someone else dead so you got it?" I smiled weakly.

"Is it that bad?" Jeremy questioned.

"We promise," Bonnie butted in.

Sighing once again I knew I would now have to spill the beans on the events of the evening prior. Obviously I was in my own thoughts for longer than expected as Caroline dragged me out of my own mind.

"Earth to Liza," She exclaimed.

"Okay, sorry. Last night Nik confessed his undying love to me. He then kissed me and Kol saw which resulted in such a pain stricken look on his face. Even for a 900 year old vampire love is a concept I cannot understand how it will work," I shrugged.

"So you and Klaus kissed?" Caroline exclaimed, "And Kol was jealous?"

"Yes," I shrugged.

Suddenly the two guys smirked at each other before they began to kiss their own hands. I gasped before grabbing the nearest thing I could which was Bonnie's bottle of water and launching it at them both. It unluckily missed them both before going in between them.

"That's so sweet," Bonnie smiled sweetly.

"Do you love him?" Caroline asked.

I sighed once again. Did I love him?

"I don't know. I know I did years ago but I believed it was unrequited but he did love me. I just don't know whether those feelings are still there. The look on Kol's face destroyed me, so everything is overly confusing," I sighed slouching in my seat.

"Klaus and Liza sitting in a tree…" Matt and Jeremy sung until I glared at them.

"You finished even that line and I will make you realise being a human isn't worth it. And I'm pretty sure you'll be a vampire by home time," I smirked.

"I'm a vampire hunter not a human," Jeremy shrugged.

The two girls pitied me for a little longer questioning me about my love and who I loved although it was a waste of time. As well as them Matt and Jeremy were laughing and joking about the events seen as they didn't understand how confusing the concept was of love.

By the time lunch ended we all rushed to history other than Jeremy. Quickly we took our seats before Mr Saltzman began to speak to us. By the time the lesson ended I was feeling as if gauging my eyes out would be good. I had been living through everything we learnt so why did I have to be taught it in a classroom?

My friends had already left for the end of the day but Mr Saltzman called me over to his desk for some reason.

"Yes sir?" I questioned.

"I don't know whether any of the others mentioned this but I'm good friends with Caroline and the others. They are all going to Stefan Salvatore's and his brother's home this evening, like now. So I was given the job of offering you to join us," He smiled softly.

"I would love to but I don't know where they live and I have no way to get there, I haven't got a car," I shrugged.

He chuckled softly, "I can take you if you wish me too or I'm sure one of the others are outside about to leave."

"Could you drive me? I'm pretty sure Caroline ran out of that door at her vampire speed," I laughed.

"Sure, I'm leaving now, so follow me," He smiled.

He picked up some papers before leaving the room with me following him. We finally reached his car after a couple of minutes' walk where we sat down in the car. The drive to the Salvatore's home wasn't that far, when we pulled up we walked over to the front door knocking.

A familiar man with dark brown almost black hair and blue eyes answered the door. Damon Salvatore I do believe.

"Liza Valentine, right?" He smiled as he looked at the pair of us.

"Well Elisabetta Valentino but Liza is cool enough," I shrugged.

"Come in you two," He chuckled.

The three of us walked to what looked like a parlour mixed with a living room mixed with a library.

Quite a few people were sat around the room, including Jeremy, Matt, Tyler, Caroline, Stefan, Bonnie and Elena.

"Hi," I smiled at the various people sat around.

"Everyone take a seat then we can start this discussion," Damon stated. Jeremy and Matt scooted apart so there was enough room for me to squeeze onto the three seater with the both of them, Tyler and Bonnie.

Alaric took a seat on the arm of the chair Elena was sat in with Stefan and Damon sat down on the edge of the table.

"So why exactly did I have to join in this discussion?" I questioned.

"You are a baby original. Therefore we need a powerful vampire on our side to help us if it all goes tails up," Damon chuckled.

"So what's going tails up?" I frowned.

These people confused me more than my non-existent love life. They explained everything in detail but never actually told you what they were explaining.

"We want to drop the veil to the other side," Stefan stated.

"I can do that," Bonnie smiled.

"We have been told about a myth of a destined vampire hunter. This vampire hunter is a vampire and can destroy every vampire, werewolf witch etcetera. This destined vampire vampire hunter will kill everyone on this earth that isn't human and we want to know if they are real. Of course there are people on the other side that can answer these questions," Damon explained.

I chuckled to myself. How could there be something out there like this? It must be a myth as he said seen as Nik did make a myth of the sun and moon curse. It was highly likely, Nik probably made it to scare all his minions into working for him.

"There can't be someone like that," I stated.

"You can think that but it's highly likely. There was Mikael so why couldn't there be another," Elena frowned.

"Mikael? Does he have some relation to Nik and his family?" I questioned.

It was a familiar name. Mainly because he was the one who shot me in the 20's. As well as that he followed the Mikaelson's for years.

"He's all but Klaus' father. He killed Klaus' Dad and was out to kill them until Klaus killed him," Damon explained.

"How do you know him? The Mikaelson's didn't want anything to do with him?" Stefan questioned.

"He shot me with a wooden bullet in the 1920's. I didn't know if he was the same one that shot me," I shrugged, "But if he's the only vampire vampire hunter then why would there be others?"

"To kill the originals seen as they weren't killed by Mikael. By lifting the veil we can question Mikael, and the deceased members of 'the five' to question them about this. Jeremy may be one of 'the five' but he doesn't know anything so the older ones might be more useful," Damon explained.

"'The five'? What is that?" I questioned.

"They are vampire hunters. This destined one is supposed to be the only member which is a vampire. When one of them is killed by a vampire they haunt the vampire till another is awakened," He stated.

"This is messed up," I sighed.

"Says the 900 year old vampire who is in love with an original hybrid and an original vampire, not messed up at all. Also you are in a room with two vampire hunters, three vampires, a hybrid, a witch and doppelganger along with a human," Jeremy chuckled.

I frowned glaring at the vampire hunter slouching down in my chair next to him and Matt. Gosh, I wished I picked better friends because these ones were so annoying and certainly not annoying.


	17. Chapter 17

~*~ Potential ~*~

Jeremy's POV **(A/N- Thought I'd Give it a change ;p)**

As per usual we were all at the grill but this time I didn't need to work. Matt on the other hand did.

So it was the new normal group. Since Liza had come to town Elena and Stefan didn't hang around us as much as they used to. Tyler was generally busy doing jobs for Klaus but he'd hang around us sometimes like today. So in our group now was Matt, Liza, Caroline Bonnie and I.

At the moment Liza was destroying me at darts seen as for some reason she had spent her eternity of living learning how to be a pro at darts.

I think if I was immortal I wouldn't spend my time playing darts I'd want to travel the world and see everything I never had. Also I guess finding true love would be a priority, love conquers all and from how Liza was speaking she hadn't found true love.

She had Kol and Klaus but from what she had said to us, Klaus certainly didn't love her and Kol probably didn't. I had met him a few times and he seemed just as heartless and manipulative as his elder hybrid brother.

She could do better, I know I barely knew her but she was a nice girl for an ancient vampire. I knew I wanted to kill her more than anything but I was resisting seen as she was a nice person, and if I killed her I'm sure the Mikaelson's would kill me.

Being part of 'the Brotherhood of the Five' had bad aspects about it seen as I wanted to kill every vampire I met even if they cause me no harm and most vampires wanted me either dead or to be used for my tattoo. The tattoo was cool, it separates you from everyone else, seen as I can see it along with the other members but no one else can.

It's a helpful power, along with the super human strength, I knew I wasn't as strong as a vampire, not even a werewolf but I was a lot stronger than any other average human.

As well as that I have enhanced stamina, speed and reflexes, they weren't superhuman but they were slightly better than a peak human, so it is an advantage. I couldn't really do any damage to an original but to go against vampires and hybrids it was better.

For vampires, including originals their compulsion was probably their way to manipulate humans, but luckily I am immune to it meaning they cannot manipulate my mind. Although the originals would want me dead, what am I thinking they do want me dead but due to the hunters curse they wouldn't follow through with it. I would torment them until a new potential hunter was awoken to take my place. I'd probably cause them to kill themselves due to the torment, but I didn't mind, they killed me first right?

"I won," She squealed clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Didn't expect that to happen," I chuckled sarcastically.

For some reason she found it as a surprise that she won, but it was obvious that she'd win. Her darts playing was so much better than mine could ever be but it was still fun playing.

"You don't have to be sarcastic Jer, just because I'm a vampire who's been taught how to play darts by professionals. I have an un-fair advantage, I'll go easy on you," She smiled softly.

"You don't have to Liza. I think it's fun just playing darts, I don't mind being crushed every time we play," I chuckled.

"And that is very noble that you're willing to let a woman beat you at… is this considered a sport?" She smirked.

"Yes it's considered a sport. Do you want to play again?" I questioned.

"Sure," She smiled back pulling her darts from the board.

The grill was becoming increasingly hot and for some reason I hadn't decided to take of my jacket yet so to solve the heat problem I took off my jacket revealing my short sleeved blue shirt.

I could see the small black swirls on my arms that were my hunters mark but no one else could see it.

Liza threw her darts before turning around looking proud of her score. Her face turned from happy to confused within seconds as she looked at me which made me have a puzzled expression.

"When did you get a tattoo Jer? It looks very interesting and for some reason familiar," She smiled.

She could see the mark on my arms. She obviously was a potential because I've never heard of anyone who wasn't a potential and could see the mark so it had to mean she would become a member of 'The Brotherhood of the Five'.

Wait! Brotherhood, meaning male only, she was certainly female, so that shouldn't work out. Also she was a vampire and being a vampire means she would want to kill herself.

The destined vampire vampire hunter, it could be her, it could be her. She's a vampire and if she kills another she will become a vampire hunter so it works out. Liza would be killed by the ones she loved if this was true. I had to speak to someone about this.

"Sorry Liza but I just remembered Elena needed me to help her with something at home, so I should go," I lied smoothly.

"Okay, well we can carry on with this another time?" She shrugged looking around slightly obviously looking to see if the others were still here.

"Yeah, sure, well I'll see you tomorrow Liza," I stated hastily walking away from her and leaving the grill.

Who could I speak to? Elena, Stefan and Damon would want her dead or would go straight to the Mikaelson's they wouldn't understand. And the others were busy and wouldn't want to help her. She was new to the group and Caroline and I were the only ones who became her close friends quickly and Caroline wouldn't know what to do.

Who else was there? Alaric.

He'd want to help I think. He was a vampire hunter, not as powerful as I was seen as he was one by choice but he'd know what to do- hopefully.

Quickly I walked to Alaric's loft seen as I didn't own a car. It wasn't too far but I basically ran the whole way. I ran up the stairs before knocking on his front door in the hopes he would be at home. The door slowly opened revealing Alaric standing there.

"Hello Jeremy what do you want?" He questioned scratching his head.

"I need your help Ric. One of our friends is in huge trouble I think. I don't know what to do," I sighed un-sure how to explain this to him.

"Come in Jeremy and explain," He said looking slightly worried.

He closed the door behind me before we went to sit down on the sofas.

"So explain, why is this person in trouble?" He questioned.

"Connor explained about potential members of 'the five' to me and I think I know one. You become a potential when a current member of the five dies and you're capable of seeing the hunters mark. As well as this when they kill their first vampire they'll become one of us properly, like with the instincts and their own mark," I explained.

"So?" He encouraged me to carry on.

"Liza. She could see my hunter's mark and there is this myth of the vampire vampire hunter, so I think she's it. I think she is a potential member of the five," I sighed.

"So she will want to kill all vampires including herself?" he asked.

"I presume she'll want to kill herself, it's instinct but if she kills a vampire she could be awakened if she doesn't then she'll stay a potential until she dies," I frowned.

A frown came to his face as he began to think. Hopefully between the pair of us we could think of a way to save our friend from being brutally murdered by those she trusts and loves.

"We'll just have to stop her from killing any vampires or hybrids, if she doesn't kill any then she can't be awakened," He sighed seeming un-sure with what he came up with.

"Sounds easier than it will be," I frowned.


	18. Chapter 18

~*~ Potential ~*~

Jeremy's POV **(A/N- Thought I'd Give it a change ;p)**

As per usual we were all at the grill but this time I didn't need to work. Matt on the other hand did.

So it was the new normal group. Since Liza had come to town Elena and Stefan didn't hang around us as much as they used to. Tyler was generally busy doing jobs for Klaus but he'd hang around us sometimes like today. So in our group now was Matt, Liza, Caroline Bonnie and I.

At the moment Liza was destroying me at darts seen as for some reason she had spent her eternity of living learning how to be a pro at darts.

I think if I was immortal I wouldn't spend my time playing darts I'd want to travel the world and see everything I never had. Also I guess finding true love would be a priority, love conquers all and from how Liza was speaking she hadn't found true love.

She had Kol and Klaus but from what she had said to us, Klaus certainly didn't love her and Kol probably didn't. I had met him a few times and he seemed just as heartless and manipulative as his elder hybrid brother.

She could do better, I know I barely knew her but she was a nice girl for an ancient vampire. I knew I wanted to kill her more than anything but I was resisting seen as she was a nice person, and if I killed her I'm sure the Mikaelson's would kill me.

Being part of 'the Brotherhood of the Five' had bad aspects about it seen as I wanted to kill every vampire I met even if they cause me no harm and most vampires wanted me either dead or to be used for my tattoo. The tattoo was cool, it separates you from everyone else, seen as I can see it along with the other members but no one else can.

It's a helpful power, along with the super human strength, I knew I wasn't as strong as a vampire, not even a werewolf but I was a lot stronger than any other average human.

As well as that I have enhanced stamina, speed and reflexes, they weren't superhuman but they were slightly better than a peak human, so it is an advantage. I couldn't really do any damage to an original but to go against vampires and hybrids it was better.

For vampires, including originals their compulsion was probably their way to manipulate humans, but luckily I am immune to it meaning they cannot manipulate my mind. Although the originals would want me dead, what am I thinking they do want me dead but due to the hunters curse they wouldn't follow through with it. I would torment them until a new potential hunter was awoken to take my place. I'd probably cause them to kill themselves due to the torment, but I didn't mind, they killed me first right?

"I won," She squealed clapping her hands and jumping up and down.

"Didn't expect that to happen," I chuckled sarcastically.

For some reason she found it as a surprise that she won, but it was obvious that she'd win. Her darts playing was so much better than mine could ever be but it was still fun playing.

"You don't have to be sarcastic Jer, just because I'm a vampire who's been taught how to play darts by professionals. I have an un-fair advantage, I'll go easy on you," She smiled softly.

"You don't have to Liza. I think it's fun just playing darts, I don't mind being crushed every time we play," I chuckled.

"And that is very noble that you're willing to let a woman beat you at… is this considered a sport?" She smirked.

"Yes it's considered a sport. Do you want to play again?" I questioned.

"Sure," She smiled back pulling her darts from the board.

The grill was becoming increasingly hot and for some reason I hadn't decided to take of my jacket yet so to solve the heat problem I took off my jacket revealing my short sleeved blue shirt.

I could see the small black swirls on my arms that were my hunters mark but no one else could see it.

Liza threw her darts before turning around looking proud of her score. Her face turned from happy to confused within seconds as she looked at me which made me have a puzzled expression.

"When did you get a tattoo Jer? It looks very interesting and for some reason familiar," She smiled.

She could see the mark on my arms. She obviously was a potential because I've never heard of anyone who wasn't a potential and could see the mark so it had to mean she would become a member of 'The Brotherhood of the Five'.

Wait! Brotherhood, meaning male only, she was certainly female, so that shouldn't work out. Also she was a vampire and being a vampire means she would want to kill herself.

The destined vampire vampire hunter, it could be her, it could be her. She's a vampire and if she kills another she will become a vampire hunter so it works out. Liza would be killed by the ones she loved if this was true. I had to speak to someone about this.

"Sorry Liza but I just remembered Elena needed me to help her with something at home, so I should go," I lied smoothly.

"Okay, well we can carry on with this another time?" She shrugged looking around slightly obviously looking to see if the others were still here.

"Yeah, sure, well I'll see you tomorrow Liza," I stated hastily walking away from her and leaving the grill.

Who could I speak to? Elena, Stefan and Damon would want her dead or would go straight to the Mikaelson's they wouldn't understand. And the others were busy and wouldn't want to help her. She was new to the group and Caroline and I were the only ones who became her close friends quickly and Caroline wouldn't know what to do.

Who else was there? Alaric.

He'd want to help I think. He was a vampire hunter, not as powerful as I was seen as he was one by choice but he'd know what to do- hopefully.

Quickly I walked to Alaric's loft seen as I didn't own a car. It wasn't too far but I basically ran the whole way. I ran up the stairs before knocking on his front door in the hopes he would be at home. The door slowly opened revealing Alaric standing there.

"Hello Jeremy what do you want?" He questioned scratching his head.

"I need your help Ric. One of our friends is in huge trouble I think. I don't know what to do," I sighed un-sure how to explain this to him.

"Come in Jeremy and explain," He said looking slightly worried.

He closed the door behind me before we went to sit down on the sofas.

"So explain, why is this person in trouble?" He questioned.

"Connor explained about potential members of 'the five' to me and I think I know one. You become a potential when a current member of the five dies and you're capable of seeing the hunters mark. As well as this when they kill their first vampire they'll become one of us properly, like with the instincts and their own mark," I explained.

"So?" He encouraged me to carry on.

"Liza. She could see my hunter's mark and there is this myth of the vampire vampire hunter, so I think she's it. I think she is a potential member of the five," I sighed.

"So she will want to kill all vampires including herself?" he asked.

"I presume she'll want to kill herself, it's instinct but if she kills a vampire she could be awakened if she doesn't then she'll stay a potential until she dies," I frowned.

A frown came to his face as he began to think. Hopefully between the pair of us we could think of a way to save our friend from being brutally murdered by those she trusts and loves.

"We'll just have to stop her from killing any vampires or hybrids, if she doesn't kill any then she can't be awakened," He sighed seeming un-sure with what he came up with.

"Sounds easier than it will be," I frowned.


	19. Chapter 19

~*~ Awakened ~*~

Liza's POV

Why did Jeremy randomly get a tattoo? I swear he didn't have one yesterday and I'm sure his tattoo wasn't knew it didn't look like it. So either I'm oblivious to that he had a tattoo or he heals very quickly.

After Jeremy ditched me when we were playing darts I decided I was better off going to sit with Caroline and Bonnie listening to their girly talk that didn't interest me in the slightest. I was leaning my chin against my hand pretending I was listening but I wasn't.

Jeremy's tattoo confused me, why was it so familiar? I don't remember seeing it for a long while but it was familiar nevertheless.

Suddenly the chatter my two friends were making became silent making me pay attention to why they became silent. They were both staring at me with an eyebrow raised. In response I gave them a soft smile un-able to think of anything more appropriate for the time.

"Yes?" I frowned questioning them about why they were staring at me in one word.

"What's wrong Liza? You look really sad," Bonnie smiled softly.

"I'm confused and this time not about Nik. I saw something I can't explain, it's just annoying. I've always had the answers to everything but not anymore," I sighed putting my chin back on my hand.

"You'll find an answer soon," Caroline shrugged.

"Hopefully," I muttered.

The two girls carried on talking, I think about some guy they met at the mall when we went and how hot he was. To be honest I didn't care but I didn't want to just go home and be as bored as I am here. At least here there are people.

After about two hours of listening to my friend's gossip about clothes and guys, I had almost fallen asleep in my seat. This was the time I realised I should leave and go home so I don't lose my sanity listening to their conversation.

Standing up I smiled at my friends.

"I should be going," I sighed.

"Well, I guess we'll see you soon," Bonnie smiled.

"Yeah, see you in school probably," I smiled back as both of the girls said goodbye to me.

I began to walk out of the grill feeling rather happy that I got away from the girl talk. I was a girl but I'm a lot older than them and talking about how hot a guy is or how pretty a dress is, wasn't my idea of fun.

As I walked home, I couldn't be bothered to run home or even walk at a speed; I walked slowly home trying to drag out my time from being at the house with the horrid atmosphere.

Walking down a street the stench of human blood became overwhelming. Using the smell I walked towards the blood as a scream came from the human. Why I was doing this, I don't know but I was going to interfere and save them.

I walked down the alley way as I saw blood on the floor. Carrying on down I saw the human thrashing in the jaws a vampire.

"What's going on here?" I hissed putting my hands on my hips.

"Don't get involved unless you want your neck to be snapped," The male vampire growled.

"Leave the girl alone," I frowned pushing him against the wall letting the human fall to the ground weakly.

"You've just signed your death sentence," He stated flipping us around so I was pressed against the wall by my throat.

I sighed quickly throwing him into the opposite wall before snapping his neck. I couldn't be bothered to argue with this vampire who was too cocky to stay alive.

Quickly I rushed to the poor human girl giving her some of my blood hopefully building her strength as she came too I looked into her eyes.

"You will not remember the man who attacked you; you were attacked by an animal. You will not remember the fight or me giving you my blood. You will go straight home and sleep, if anyone asks an animal did this to you and you know nothing about vampires," I compelled waiting for her to repeat what I said.

As she did I ran out of the alley way into the dimly lit streets. Looking down, I had minimal blood over me and black tattoos on my arm.

Wait! A tattoo! Looking at the tattoo again it was extremely familiar but this time I knew where I had seen it prior. It was exactly the same as Jeremy's but mine randomly appeared after I went down the alleyway.

Only one person could help me. Jeremy Gilbert.

Pulling my phone out of my pocket I dialled his number phoning him and waiting until he answered.

"Hello," His voice sung.

"Jeremy Gilbert, where are you?" I frowned slightly freaked out by the random markings that had appeared on my arms.

"At Ric's loft, why?" He questioned obviously slightly confused as to why I was demanding where he was.

"Give me the address, I need your help," I sighed not sure what to say to him.

He gave me the address before we hung up the phones. I ran at vampire speed to the address seen as I already knew where that was. When I got there I knocked on Ric's front door waiting for one for them to answer the door.

Ric answered and invited me in before I sat down next to Jeremy.

"Jeremy, when did you get those tattoos? They randomly appeared earlier on my arm, why?" I exclaimed.

I don't know why, but I was scared, for some reason I had a tattoo on my arm and Jeremy was the only one who could give me answers.

"Did you kill a vampire?" He questioned.

"How did you know?" I said raising my eyebrow.

How did he know that I had killed a vampire minutes earlier? Was he psychic but that does sound stupid?

"Okay, you need to listen to this properly, got it?" He smiled softly trying to look like he was encouraging me to behave and listen.

"Okay," I said slowly hoping he could answer all my questions.

He sighed getting ready to speak, by his actions I could tell it would be a long story for him to explain.

"Okay, well there is such thing as 'the Brotherhood of the Five' who are five generally men who are vampire hunters. They are very powerful, when one dies they let a potential that can see the marking that the hunters have. When they kill a vampire they are awakened and get the mark themselves. When they kill vampires the mark spreads. You are a member of the five now. You I think are the destined vampire vampire hunter," Jeremy smiled softly.

"So I am a vampire hunter now?" I questioned.

How could that be? I was a vampire myself but there was Mikael and there was the myth of the destined one, which is presumed to be me.

"Yes," He sighed.

"I don't know why but I think my Father told me this story when I was really little," I frowned.

It sounded familiar and even at a young age my Father would tell me stories like this one, and for some reason I vaguely remembered it.

"Elijah told you this story?" Ric questioned with a frown on his face as if it was an absurd thing to hear.

"No, not Elijah, my actual Father, my biological Father. He told me stories like this when I was very little. He obviously stopped when I was five seen as he went missing and I never saw him again," I shrugged trying to make it seem as if it was a normal thing that happened.

"And you remember that?" Jeremy chuckled.

"Yes, they are the only memories I have on him, so I always remember them," I shrugged.

I know it was a long time ago but I stilled missed him, and he was the only biological family member I can remember. My Mother had died or left soon after my birth and I don't think I ever had any distant family that I would have met.

When I lost him I thought I had no hope but I met the Mikaelson's. Now I was a creature that shouldn't be. Not only am I vampire, I am a vampire hunter and that shouldn't be.

How would Nik, Kol and Elijah take this? I presume badly.


	20. Chapter 20

~*~ Growing ~*~

Liza's POV

"So where are you going with him today?" Caroline giggled over the phone.

"Nowhere, I'm going to have to change the date; I really need to go somewhere. It's not that I don't want to go on the date but this is extremely important," I explained.

Caroline probably wouldn't understand the concept of how important this was for me. My date with Nik was obviously important but without this I could kill him.

I was going to meet up with Jeremy and Alaric so they could help me with my urges to kill vampires all the time and they said they'd explain the concept a bit more. I didn't like who I was now, I had only became a member of 'the Five' two days ago but the urges to kill were powerful. I didn't want to be like this.

"He'll be annoyed Liza. What is more important than a second date?" She said with an obvious frown. I know I couldn't see her face but I could tell she was frowning, her voice gave her away.

"A first date and what I need to do today. Well Care, I'll talk to you later I need to go speak to Nik," I sighed wanting to get off of the phone.

"Well when you are six feet under don't come crying to me," She laughed.

We said our goodbyes before I hung up the phone.

Slipping on my socks and trainers I walked down stairs whilst tying my hair into a pony tail. As I got to the kitchen I could see Nik sat at the kitchen table sipping a cup of coffee.

"Hi Liza," He smiled warmly putting his mug down on the table.

"Hey Nik, you know we had a date planned for today? Can I take a rain check? It's Bonnie. It's her grandmother's anniversary of her death and she's taking it badly. And Caroline and Elena are out of town so she needs someone there for her," I smiled back softly lying.

"That's fine Liza. She's your friend, make sure she's okay," He stated standing up and kissing my cheek, "We can reschedule the date; it's not the end of the world."

"You're taking this well, I thought you'd snap my neck," I chuckled looking up at him.

"I'm not always aggressive," He stated with a small frown, "Go to Bonnie's and I'll see you later," He smiled kissing me again.

"Bye Nik," I smiled back leaving our house.

Quickly I sped off at vampire speed to a clearing in the forest that I knew I had to meet Alaric and Jeremy at.

When I found it, I saw the two men standing there un-packing stakes and other vampire killing weapons.

"Morning boys what's the plan for today?" I smiled walking over to them and leaning my arm on Jeremy's shoulder.

"We're are going to train you to kill a vampire efficiently and how to resist your murderous urges," Jeremy stated.

I sighed. I'm 900 years old, I knew I could kill a vampire without being killed myself, and there were very few vampires older than me. Although there were the originals none of them actually wanted me dead, so I was safe.

"Killing a vampire is easy as pie. I do believe I grew up with the Mikaelson's I can pull a heart out without flinching and I can stake a vampire without a second glance," I shrugged.

"That could be a problem though. The more vampires you kill the stronger your urges will get. So if you know how to kill one efficiently you can only kill those you have to," Ric explained.

Frowning I knew he was right, I couldn't just kill vampires like I always had, I needed to have strong reasoning's now.

"Let's start then," I sighed.

They were teaching me in finding vampires weaknesses and were lecturing me about when I can kill a vampire. It was annoying but I guess it was helpful. I already wanted to kill Caroline and Nik. I couldn't do that, but the urges to do it were over ruling my morals.

By the end of my training lessons I was feeling hopeful that I wouldn't let these newly found powers cause me to lose those I care about.

I didn't want to be part of 'The Brotherhood of the Five'. It was a 'Brotherhood' so should be men, unless the meaning of the word had changed since I was human. I shouldn't be a member of a 'brotherhood' especially one that killed vampires seen as I was one myself.

Also I was the vampire who was supposed to kill the originals. I couldn't do that. They were basically my family and they were the only ones that were always there for me no matter how much we argued.

Now I'd figured out I had no choice about being a murderous killer. I had to suck it up and try to resist killing all the vampires I know. Over the years I had learnt to resist killing humans (although it was quite enjoyable) so it should be just as easy as that, maybe easier.

When the two men had finished trying to teach me how to resist my urges for the day I gave them one last smile and headed back to my home. Hopefully Nik wasn't there as it would mean I'd have to explain how Bonnie was, and I needed time to come up with a convincing lie.

I didn't want to lie to him, but it was the only thing I could do in a moment like this. If I told him I was the destined one, the one who was supposed to kill him and his siblings. Well let's just say I would be better off going to kill myself right now. He would kill me within seconds, not letting me explain anything to him. He may say he loves me but to save his own life he'd kill me and all of his siblings without thinking twice. He savoured his life and would take down anyone he could just so he was happy.

It sounds bad and sad but that's who he is and I love him that he does anything he can to save his life. He's do the same for me and his family but if we were a danger to him, it would be lights out. I guess anyone who do the same, if it's either you and them, you'd pretty much always save yourself other them.

Once I reached my home I walked in closing the door behind me. Slipping my shoes of I walked into the kitchen to see a Kol about to leave through the backdoor.

"Kol Mikaelson back it up and come here," I hissed throwing an apple from the fruit bowl at his back.

"What was that for?" He frowned turning around and walking over to the other side of the table I was standing at.

"You have been avoiding me for like the last week, so why is that?" I questioned with a frown.

"I haven't been avoiding you Elisabetta," He stated.

I gasped, something was definitely wrong with him.

"What the hell? You used my full name, so what have I done to you? You never use my full name unless you're annoyed at me," I frowned.

"Nothing Liza, so how are you and Nik?" He questioned with another frown but I overlooked it seen as he wouldn't tell me how I'd annoyed him.

"We are fine, you'd know that if you were here wouldn't you Kol? You're my best friend and I care about you more than anyone else. Do you understand how it made me feel when I walked into a room and you walked out?" I said softly.

He made me feel so bad, and he couldn't bring himself to face me. Although he had been my best friend since I joined the Mikaelson's he annoyed me more than anyone else here.

"Look I'm sorry. I won't do it again," He smiled warmly walking around the table and pulling me into a hug.

"Good because I'd make you pay," I chuckled hugging him back.

We carried on talking for a little longer about the recent events and how he wouldn't disappear anymore. It was a weird but nice conversation; at least he'd speak to me now.

"Well although I love having you back in this house, I need to go hunt. Living off of human food and blood bags is starting to weaken me. See you later Kol, if Nik wants to know where I am telling him I'll be back soon," I explained before leaving the house.

I found my way into town spotting out a lone human and smiling at him.

"Hey, you will follow me and not make a noise or try to run," I compelled him and he repeated what I said.

I took his hand within mine pulling him down an alley way where hopefully no one would find us.

"Don't scream," I compelled him once again.

Quickly I tilted his head so I could get to his neck easier and bit down on the exposed skin. Within a minute he was drained of blood so I dropped his body turning around.

A woman stood there frowning. As I raised my eyebrow she lunged at me attempting to pin me to the wall but I slammed her into the wall instead using my arm to put pressure on her throat.

"What are you doing?" I hissed.

"You killed my boyfriend. The vampire you killed two days ago, he was my boyfriend," She growled.

"So now you're looking for vengeance in killing me. Blah blah blah, well too bad, you can't kill me," I frowned.

Without thinking it through I grabbed her head and twisted it until I removed it from her shoulders. Looking at my hands that held the head the black mark on my left arm had spread to my elbow.

What had I done?


	21. Chapter 21

~*~ Re-United ~*~

Liza's POV

My shoulder was lightly shock as I was dragged away from the land of dreams. My eyes began to flutter open to see a blur of a person sat on the edge of my bed. I rubbed my eyes lazily as the blur became realistic.

There sat Elijah Mikaelson with a soft smile.

"Good morning Elisabetta," He smiled warmly.

"Elijah, you're home," I gasped pulling him into an awkward hug as I sat up.

"Yes I am. I'm sorry I have been away for so long, it won't happen again," He stated hugging me back.

"You were gone for a long time, Kol disappeared for a while and Rebekah just turns up whenever she wants to," I frowned as the hug ended.

"At least you had Niklaus," He stated with a knowing look.

He knew. He knew me and Nik were in some type of relationship, so this nice welcome back conversation would turn into a harsh lecture about dating his brother.

"You know don't you?" I sighed moving so I was sat next to him on the edge of my bed.

"Yes I do, so are you going to explain or shall I forbid the relationship now?" He frowned.

I sighed. I loved Elijah like a Father and his opinion was important to me. Just sometimes I didn't want to take his opinion into account but I knew I had to.

"Elijah, just hear me out, okay?" I smiled softly.

"I'm not like my siblings, I'll hear you out," He chuckled.

He definitely wasn't like his siblings, he had some morality. Obviously he did, he brought me up as his own daughter when he could have just abandoned me onto the street, which I'm sure the other three would have. Also if one of the other three were annoyed with me they wouldn't let me explain what I had done, but at least Elijah was willing to do that.

"He makes me happy, I'm sorry if you don't like it but he really makes me happy. I can't say he's my true love and we'll be together until we die but I think I love him," I smiled weakly trying to convince him that Nik and I should be a couple.

"He'll hurt you. You know how heartless and angry he can be. I'm not saying you will but you'll probably do something that will cause him to be angry and he'll snap. He'll kill you and I can't and won't let that happen," He sighed looking sad either at the thought of my death or that he was forbidding my relationship, or maybe a little bit of both.

"He wouldn't hurt me. He cares too much and you know I wouldn't hurt him. Can't you trust me?" I frowned.

"No Liza, I can't see you get hurt, he will hurt you and you know it," He sighed whilst he shook his head.

My door opened after about a minute of silence. Nik stood in my doorway before entering my room with a frown.

"What do you want Klaus?" Elijah frowned.

"You have no right to tell the young lady what she can and cannot do," He stated.

"She is basically my daughter, I can tell her who she can date and who she can't," Elijah pointed out.

"Last time you got involved in my love life I became a vampire. You were going to force me into a marriage and then I died because I was against it," I frowned.

It was a low blow but it was un-fair I couldn't be in a relationship with who I pleased. I was fine with making mistakes in relationships and growing as a person until I found my true love. Nik could be my true love or probably not but it was better to learn from this mistake than make it again and again.

"Fine, I'm not happy with this relationship but go ahead, I'll try and support it as much as I can," He sighed.

"Thank you. It means a lot that you'll let me be in a relationship with Nik. I value your opinion more than anyone's," I smiled pulling him into a hug.

He smiled back softly and Nik also smiled. It was odd the amount Nik was smiling recently but it was a good change.

The two men made their way downstairs so I could shower and get dressed. Once I was ready I went downstairs to the living room to see all four Mikaelson siblings.

"I think this is the first time we've all been in the same room since we moved here," I chuckled taking a seat next to Nik.

"Well it's because we've decided we'll all go down to the grill so we can spend some quality time together," Kol smirked, "And drink ourselves mortal."

"Sounds enjoyable," I chuckled.

Together all five of us made our way down to the Mystic Grill. Since we moved here to Mystic Falls I had spent practically every day here. It was getting boring but it was the only place you could do anything in this town, so I'd survive coming here all the time.

We found a booth to sit in whilst Rebekah went to get us all a drink. Luckily Matt and Jeremy weren't at work, so they wouldn't come over and talk to me, when I was trying to have a bonding session with the Mikaelson's. It's not that I don't like Jeremy and Matt but I had been hanging around them most days since I'd been here, mainly because I had to go to school with them both.

"So the other day, Liza mentioned this destined vampire who hunts vampires and is supposedly out to kill us," Nik stated.

"Like Mikael?" Rebekah frowned.

"King of, but I think this one is a member of 'the brotherhood of the five'," Nik sighed, "So they are a lot more dangerous than Mikael ever was."

"How did you find this out?" Elijah questioned me.

"The Salvatore's invited me along with our friends to their house and was discussing dropping the veil to ask the dead questions about who this hunter was. I think it's a lot of rubbish if you ask me. Someone's made it up to scare you all, like Nik made the sun and moon curse to get all vampires and werewolves looking for the moon stone and doppelgänger," I chuckled.

I knew it was real, of course it was seen as I was this destined one but they weren't going to find that out any time soon.

I know the best thing for them was for them to find out I was the one who was destined to kill them but the best thing for me was to pretend I knew nothing more than I had already told them. I valued my life and if they knew I could easily kill them, my life would literally be over.

After about two hours of laughing and talking we all decided to leave the grill. Nik and I decided to separate from the other three so we could walk home together whilst the other three ran at vampire speed the whole way home.

"So did you enjoy having a calm moment between us five?" He questioned.

He knew how much I enjoyed the company of his family although Rebekah did hate me. They were the closest people to me so without them around it wasn't a nice thing.

"It was nice. I miss having a relaxing happy time with you lot, you're always sending Elijah off doing something, Kol was annoyed at me for a while and Rebekah has always hated me. It's just nice to settle down for an hour or two and go back to the old days where we had nothing better to do than spend time together," I chuckled.

As we walked down the street it became horribly silent as nothing was happening around us other than a slight noise of the breeze hitting the trees.

A man appeared in front of us holding a stake. I knew it wouldn't harm Nik but it could simply kill me.

He smirked before lunging at Nik about to stab him with the stake but Nik pushed him to the ground. The man jumped up before lunging at me ready to plunge the stake into my heart. I gripped his wrist turning it so the stake faced him until I put it through his chest. His skin became grey as he dropped to the ground. Whilst that happened my tattoo on my arm grew. Not again.

Nik pulled me into a hug whilst my breathing went back to normal. It was just going to get worse, and for some reason I knew it was definitely going to get a lot worse and I can do nothing to stop it from deteriorating.


	22. Chapter 22

~*~ Rookie Mistake ~*~

~*~ One Week Later ~*~

Liza's POV

Over the last week I hadn't been able to not kill vampires. I know it sounds slightly stupid and over the top but it was hard to not kill. Every time I came across a vampire I pretty much killed them. Hence why I no longer was in school, I explained to Elijah I had to help Bonnie still with her grieving after her grandmother's anniversary but I just stayed in my room. Luckily they were all gullible and didn't snoop in my room, otherwise my plan wouldn't work.

Bonnie was obviously in school and if she didn't go to school then Caroline wouldn't and she was a vampire. It was dangerous for me to be anywhere near her. I could easily kill her and I couldn't do that. It was just because she was my friend but it would hurt Bonnie, Jeremy, Matt and even Elena. I didn't mind causing Elena pain even if it was only emotionally but it would also hurt my friends.

I rarely got any friends due to the vampires I hung around with, but although they seemed scared of the Mikaelson's they still became my friends. It was a nice thing that I had made true friends so quickly so killing them off wouldn't be a good thing. I didn't really have any experience in the friends department but I knew killing them meant I was a lousy friend even for an old vampire like myself.

Even though I knew it was wrong, every time I was in the same room as one of the Mikaelson's I wanted to kill them. I knew I couldn't and I knew I shouldn't but I really wanted to. These urges were getting worse and worse and it wouldn't get any better even if I wanted it to.

They'd just progress until I couldn't handle them anymore so I'd either find a way to kill them, meaning I'd have to get the white oak stake. Or my only other option was to kill myself. I guess I'd rather do that but my instincts were to kill them, although deep down I knew I had to kill myself not just to save all those I love but I was a vampire, it was in my nature.

The age old argument of whether you should follow your head or your heart is controversial but I always said follow your heart. It doesn't consider what is logical but what will be truly right for you even if it could hurt someone else.

Sadly both my head and my heart were telling me to kill the Mikaelson's and every vampire I loved. I knew Jeremy and Alaric explained that the more vampires I killed the stronger my murderous urges would get stronger. Although I knew these facts I couldn't resist not killing the vampires I came across, but I did have to try to not kill those that I lived with.

It wasn't as if I could avoid them. I stayed in my room for as long as I could but I had to leave at some point to hunt. As well as my vampire hunter instincts forced me to leave my room and go confront the originals, I couldn't resist going to them but I resisted killing them.

At the moment I was sat in the kitchen sipping on a blood bag knowing everyone was out so I didn't want to leave my safe haven into a vampire's paradise. Since I became a member of 'the five' it had been awfully lonely. Jeremy and Alaric were there for me but they were generally busy with school as Ric had to work and Jeremy had to get an education. All the others didn't know and quite a few of them I was a risk to so I had to keep a distance. It wasn't a nice experience, that's one thing.

Surprisingly this was the most painful ordure I had been through in my whole life. Not being turned into a vampire which was excruciating. Not being attacked by the werewolf that led to me being a vampire. Not being staked in the stomach or shot with a wooden bullet. Not even when I lost my Dad. Due to this creature I had become I was going to lose everyone I had ever knew, ever because I'd have to leave them to save them or they'd be dead.

As I stood up to throw away the empty blood bag the front door opened and whoever opened it wasn't in a good mood.

"They're going to kill us Kol, we shouldn't be so calm about this," One voice boomed. I had heard that voice shout a lot so I knew it was Nik.

"How do you know? The Gilbert boy is a member of the five and he hasn't killed us yet. This one might not even have been awakened yet, he could have been a good vampire not killing any others," Kol retorted.

"I highly doubt that, they are awakened and if we don't find out who they are before the Bennett witch the veil to the other side will be dropped meaning lots of our dead enemies will be back," Nik said and I could tell his anger was rising.

"You're always scared that someone will come and kill you, I have the white oak stake, the only one left, so I'm pretty sure I won't kill you unless you carry on this argument," Kol responded.

So Kol was the one with the white oak stake. My instincts told me I should take it off of him mainly so I could kill them but also because he had a bit of a temper and I'm sure that stake would end up inside one of his siblings.

He was a bit odd like that; he acted as if he loved his siblings but when they turned their back. BAM! He'd stab them in their back. Although I am specifying it to him, Rebekah and Nik would do the same. Only Elijah wouldn't because he valued his family to much to kill them in cold blood.

The yelling match went on for a bit still focused on the vampire hunter along with me and their siblings. They argued a lot but I had never heard them arguing about me before. Suddenly the yelling stopped and the front door slammed shot within seconds. I don't know who left but whoever hadn't was making their way into the kitchen where I was stood.

I hadn't moved since they began yelling, I was too engrossed in what they were arguing about to make myself scarce. The door opened and it revealed Kol. He had a frown on his face and his eyes showed how angry he was.

"Liza what are you doing here?" He frowned.

The way he spoke was as if I was a stranger in his home although I had lived with him for over 900 years, so I was hardly a stranger.

"I live here moron. And I am in the kitchen because I was getting a snack, I haven't fed for a while so I decided to grab a blood bag so I didn't become even weaker," I shrugged sitting down at the table.

Still with the prominent frown on his face he sat down opposite me not letting his face flinch from the very normal facial expression for him and his family.

"Why haven't you been hunting? You're a vampire after all," He stated not letting himself smile not have a neutral expression.

"I can't be bothered to be frank," I shrugged, "So why were you and Nik arguing this time?"

"Just about that destined hunter person, he's scared of them, I personally don't think they are nor will be awakened," He shrugged.

"Well your argument was getting quite loud, I'm not sure you having the white oak stake, is a smart thing," I stated.

He frowned more firmly as if he was thinking and contemplating to kill me, although I knew he wouldn't kill me.

"Well it is even more dangerous for Nik to have it," He said factually.

It was true he'd be dead before he even handed it over, that's just how Nik and Kol's relationship was, murderous and evil.

"Give it to me. I love you all too much to kill you and I don't allow blackmail or threats to overcome me. Also Nik wouldn't try to kill me for it," I shrugged, "I'm like Switzerland in the world war, neutral ground."

He sighed contemplating my offer. I knew he wouldn't give it to me but it would show he trusted me if he did. I kind of hoped he didn't give it to me due to me using it against him and the others, it would end tragically whether he gave it to me or didn't.

He stopped looking puzzled and shrugged before pulling the stake out from his pocket. It looked like any average stake but the powers it withheld were remarkable.

"Now take care of this and don't let anyone have it not even me," He stated placing it in my hand, "I'm putting my trust in you Liza to not kill any of us and to not let any of kill each other."

"Kol, I couldn't kill you even if I wanted to. And you should know I really want to, you are like the most annoying creature I've ever came across. I can't let any of you die, mainly because I don't know whose bloodline I'm from so I could end up dead and if I kill Nik Caroline dies," I shrugged.

"Ha ha, you are so funny," He chuckled, "I love you too, now go hide it anywhere or keep it on you, so no one can find it."

"Got it," I frowned rolling my eyes at him as I left the room.

Hastily I walked up the stairs and into my bedroom looking for a good place to hide it. Preferably not in plain sight or somewhere I look often because that would be too tempting for the evil part of me.

I looked around. Not on my book shelf as I am an avid reader, not in my wardrobe seen as I have to change every day and not in my pillow as I would be able to feel it. Then I thought of a place I'd never look under my mattress. One of my boards in my bed is broken so I could slot it in there and no one would be wiser.

I lifted my mattress up and threw it onto the floor before sliding the stake into the perfectly made gap in my bed frame. Quickly I put my mattress back onto my bed frame.

No one would find it there hopefully and luckily I shouldn't think about it. It was a double whammy. No one should die at my hands with that stake now.

I collapsed onto my recently made bed and within seconds my phone that lied on my bedside table began to ring.

Reaching across to the bedside table I saw Bonnie's name flashing on the screen. I pressed the small green button before putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello," I stated.

"Hi Liza, can you come round mine, everyone's here and it's important?" She said with desperation in her voice.

"Sure, if it's important be there in five," I sighed standing up and hanging up the phone.

Running down the stairs I shouted at Kol to tell him I was going out. I ran at vampire speed to Bonnie's house and knocked on the door. She opened it within seconds and began to step to the side.

"I need to be invited in," I frowned.

Most vampires would say the blood lust was the worst part of being a vampire of the heightened emotions. I couldn't lie and say they were a walk in the park but to be honest I think not being about to get into houses was the worst.

"Oh, well you can come in," She chuckled.

We both walked into the living room where, Caroline, Elena, Jeremy, Matt, Alaric, Stefan, Tyler and Damon sat around and candles sat in a circle on the carpet.

"Liza," Caroline squealed running over to me to give me a hug.

"Hi Care," I chuckled hugging her back.

"Why haven't you been in school?" Jeremy questioned.

I frowned and gave him the 'you know why' look but quickly came up with a lie.

"I haven't been up to hunting recently so the blood lust was very bad, meaning I would have probably torn the whole school apart," I shrugged.

It wasn't a lie, I had severe blood lust due to the lack of blood but it wasn't why I didn't go to school.

"Well, now I will tell you why you are here," Bonnie began, "I am going to drop the veil to the other side."

We all looked at one another, she wasn't actually going to do it.

She knelt on the ground and picked up a rock that was covered in blood, slowly she began to chant something over and over again. A wind picked up causing things to rattle and us to cling to our seats. As she finished chanting she turned to us.

"The veil is dropped."


	23. Chapter 23

~*~ Daddy Dearest ~*~

Liza's POV

No! No, there couldn't be the dead back here. If there were who knows what would happen. Sadly the veil had been dropped and I knew certain people would be back that I wouldn't want. Even though I wasn't human I knew I was becoming pale.

Everyone was looking at each other shocked, unknowing what to do. I was the first to move, not in a way to make them comfortable or to make them feel better. The only thing I knew I could to do was leave and go home. They needed to know.

Hastily leaving Bonnie's living room, I ran the whole way home attempting to not look around to see if someone out of the ordinary was there. As I reached my front door I kicked in not being bothered to unlock it.

It wasn't a smart move I know but as they say 'desperate times come for desperate measures'. Before I could get both feet through the door I was face to face with all four Mikaelson's and Nik was closer than expected with his hand constricted around my throat. Croaking slightly they all realised who I was as Nik let go of me.

"Why did you feel the need to kick the door in?" Elijah exclaimed.

"I have so bad news," I sighed rubbing my throat, "The veil… to the other side. It has been dropped."

They all stood there shocked looking at one another. Kol was the first one to speak out of the four siblings.

"So you mean all the dead supernatural creatures including the ones we killed are coming back?" Kol asked.

"Yes, they will be here within minutes, seconds even. I don't know how long it will take or how long it will last," I explained shrugging my shoulder.

"Who dropped the veil Liza?" Nik questioned.

"Bonnie Bennett. She wants answers on the destined hunter. So I guess many ghosts are coming back to kill us but there are also going to be answers on this hunter person," I sighed.

It wasn't a good thing if they could get answers about the hunter due to the hunter being me. They'd all know my secret and it could resolve in my death.

"I guess," They all shrugged.

"But Nik, what about all those people you have killed like Alexander and the others. They can kill you and us, we have a weapon to actually kill us now and they will," Rebekah frowned.

I didn't know who Alexander was but he seemed like a dangerous man from their past. His mention even put fear on Nik's face.

There was only one other person who Nik actually feared in this world (other than any of us when we had the stake) and that was Mikael.

"And Mikael will be back. He will kill us all," Nik explained.

I obviously wasn't the only one thinking of Mikael at this time seen as he was our biggest threat as a species, he would kill us all.

Something suddenly made a crashing noise in the living room. We all became alert and looked around. Slowly the five of us walked into the living room to see a man. He was familiar but I didn't know from where.

He had long dark hair and wore old clothes from around the 12th century. He was holding a sword and definitely was a ghost.

"Alexander?" Rebekah gasped.

This was the Alexander they spoke of? Why did I know him, I wasn't with them when they met him.

"Hello my sweet Rebekah. Thank you for caring for Elisabetta, you've brought her up in a way I am very proud, other than the vampire part," He smiled softly.

That's when I knew who he was.

"Pater?" I smiled questioning him.

This was the first time since I was human I had started speaking Latin. I hoped he wouldn't carry on and he'd simply nod then they'd be none the wiser but of course that would never happen.

"Yes my love," He stated with a soft smile.

"What?" Kol questioned looking more confused than the time we told him Father Christmas wasn't real.

"I am her Father," Alexander stated.

"What?" Rebekah exclaimed looking outraged.

I'm guessing there was some romantic background with them, which to be honest was odd and gross, he was my Father after all.

"Elisabetta is my daughter. You killed me when she was five years old Niklaus but I am glad Elijah found her and has done a good job in bringing up another vampire hunter," He smiled happily.

"What do you mean a vampire hunter? She's a vampire," Nik stated.

"She's both actually. She's the reason I am back, she is the destined vampire who hunts vampires, and she will be the one to kill you all," My Father smirked.

"Is this true Liza?" Elijah asked.

I bit my lip. Never, did I expect them to find out this way. To be honest I never thought they'd find out, I hoped I'd die first. I couldn't say anything, they hated me and I hated myself. My story wouldn't have a happy ending, no matter what path I decided to take. It would end with me dead and I couldn't change that.

Frowning I knew they could take it as a yes as my head sunk and I began to stare at my shoes.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Elijah questioned with disappointment dripping in his voice.

"I couldn't. None of you can understand how much I want to kill vampires but Jeremy Gilbert is helping me hold in my murderous aspect. I want to kill you all more than anything but I won't because if I did I'd just kill myself," I sighed not wanting to make eye contact with them.

"So you're going to kill us?" Rebekah hissed.

"No. I can but I won't, un-like you I can resist killing everything. Your Father may have wanted you dead and my Father may want you dead but Beks, even though you hate me I couldn't kill you. I love your brothers and killing you will cause them pain. Killing them isn't an option either," I stated with a frown.

By now I was looking at the siblings that all were at alert. They had just found out I could kill them but they actually believed I would.

Rebekah looked angry and her actions showed it. She hissed once again and went to lunge at me but Nik grabbed her pushing her into the wall.

"She's a danger to us Nik, she needs to die," Rebekah growled.

"If she tries I will kill her. At the moment she is hurt and upset. She only has us and she wouldn't kill us," He retorted.

"I'm sorry. I didn't want to cause so much trouble, I didn't get a choice in becoming a hunter, if I did I wouldn't have. I don't want to follow in Alexander's footsteps," I smiled softly.

Alexander frowned looking at me.

"I'm your Father, show me some respect," He frowned.

"No! Elijah is my Father. Not biologically but he didn't go on a suicide mission meaning he'd leave me at the age of five," I hissed.

"He isn't your Father I am and you are just like me," He growled gripping my throat.

I began to cough as the Mikaelson's looked shocked and un-sure what to do.

"A Father wouldn't try to kill me," I croaked gripping his wrists and pulling his hands away from my neck.

Quickly I twisted his arms behind him so he couldn't fight back. Using one hand I held his wrists and the other I reached other his shoulder and held his chin.

"Never mess with me Alexander, if I can kill the originals I can kill you," I growled twisting his head so his neck snapped.

His body dropped to the floor, making me realise what I had done. I had just killed my biological Father.

I looked up at the Mikaelson's and they all looked surprised by my actions. I knew my facial expression was shocked and scared.

I couldn't stand there any longer, quickly I span on my heel and ran from the house. They were my family and my best friends- Even Rebekah. I didn't want to hurt them, because that would hurt me.

As I got outside it all came back. The veil had been dropped and all the dead were back. I highly doubted Alexander was dead and gone for good but at least he was out of my hair for now seen as I had bigger problems.

Many people standing on the street were ghosts and the ones I knew weren't all people I wanted to see again.


	24. Chapter 24

~*~ Good Vs. Evil ~*~

Liza's POV

I shouldn't have left the Mikaelson's. I knew they were angry and so was I so it was for the best but now I was face to face with the dead.

Three men came towards me, none of which I personally knew but one looked familiar. Slowly I backed away but it wasn't exactly the smartest move.

"Hello Liza, I do remember meeting you in 1922," The eldest man smiled.

Raking my brain I tried to put my finger on whom he was. Then it hit me he was Mikael, the Father of Elijah, Kol and Rebekah.

"Mikael, are you here to finish what you started in the 20's? I'm sure your children won't be too happy that you're back," I frowned.

"Well they'd be happier I have you, so I can kill you," He smirked.

I frowned. He wouldn't kill me; I was the only hope to kill his children seen as he wants them dead. I knew he couldn't just kill me if he wanted to kill all of his children. I wasn't planning to kill them but he thought I would.

"Anyway who are you?" I questioned pointing at the other two men.

"We're Connor and Galen. We were members of the brotherhood of the five," One smiled.

"Shouldn't you all be out trying to kill the originals instead of talking to me? They hate me so if you're planning to hold me hostage to get them to come crying I'd think again," I shrugged.

"No we are here to talk to you about your newly found powers and how you can use them," Galen smiled.

I rolled my eyes. Of course that's why they were here, they wanted me to kill the originals, I don't think it was a good idea but they'd still talk about it anyway.

Alexander joined us but didn't say a word.

"You have to kill them Liza. They are killing innocent people, they will destroy this earth," Mikael explained.

"The reason you were put on this Earth was to kill the originals meaning all vampires and hybrids will be killed," Connor smirked.

They were being serious. They should be killed but if I killed them then I'd die, and so would Caroline, Damon, Stefan and Tyler. Along with many innocent vampires that were accidently turned and hoped to live for a normal human life span at least.

"So Elisabetta are you going to kill them?" My Father smirked.

I sighed; I didn't really have a choice. They may only be ghosts but they were still capable of killing me in moments. Even if I did kill the Mikaelson's I'd be dead, it was a lose- lose situation.

"I'll think about it," I sighed going to leave but someone grasped my wrist.

Turning back around I saw Mikael holding my wrist. He pulled a stake out of his jacket and placing it into my hand.

"You'll need this to kill the originals when you decide to," Mikael smiled folding my fingers around the stake.

He had gone into my room and taken it from under my mattress just to make sure I could kill his children. To be honest it was sick, no matter what his children had done he shouldn't want them to be dead.

I pulled my hand away from him, still holding the stake before stomping away from the four men that wanted me to kill the people that I cared for.

Travelling at vampire speed I was on the other side of Mystic Falls within moments.

A woman stopped in front of me. She was in her late twenties and was vaguely familiar. Her hair was a gingery blond and she was quite pretty.

"Are you Liza Valentine?" She questioned with a smile.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

The chances were that she was a ghost but that wouldn't explain how I recognised her.

"I'm Jenna Sommers, I'm Elena and Jeremy's aunt and I used to date Ric," She smiled.

Now I knew where I knew her from, I had seen pictures at Jeremy's, I must have remembered seeing them subconsciously.

"Are you a ghost?" I questioned.

"Yes I am," She chuckled.

"If you don't mind me asking how did you die? Shouldn't you be human because if you were you shouldn't be here?" I stated.

"I was killed by your friend Klaus. He turned me into a vampire and sacrificed me so he could be a hybrid," She sighed.

I was shocked. I knew Nik would have done things like that; he was desperate to be a hybrid and he was willing to kill everyone that got in the way.

"I'm so sorry on his behalf, but are you here to persuade me to kill the Mikaelson's too?" I frowned.

"No. I'm going to try and persuade you to not kill them. You need them to be alive. You'll die if you kill them and you love Kol," She smiled softly.

"No I love Nik," I stated.

I couldn't say if I loved Kol, I knew I deeply cared for him.

"Don't lie to yourself; you look at Kol like I looked at Ric. You just tell yourself you love Klaus," She smirked.

"Anyway, why do you want them to live? They killed you and have tortured your niece and nephew," I questioned.

They had basically destroyed her life but she wanted them to live, even their Father wanted them dead.

"You love them for one. I may have never met you when I was alive, but I know you are a sweet girl and Jeremy cares for you. If the Mikaelson's are killed then Damon and Stefan are and that would kill Elena. As well as them Caroline and Tyler would die and Jeremy and Elena would be devastated," She shrugged.

I sighed before she began to smile lightly.

"I think the man over there knows you," She smiled pointing behind me.

Turning around I saw the familiar face I haven't seen in centuries. The chances were he was a ghost too but I didn't care I got to see him again.

I grinned stupidly as a tear came to my eye. I sped over to him pulling him into a hug.

"I've missed you Liza," He smiled hugging me back.

"I've missed you too Trevor," I smiled back awkwardly with tears flowing.

"I need to talk to you Liza. You cannot kill the Mikaelson's and I know you know that but although Elijah killed me, you'll die if you kill them and you love them too much to do that," He said softly.

Sighing I knew he was right. I knew Jenna was right too, I couldn't kill the originals they were too important to me.

"He's right Liza, you can't kill them," A familiar voice stated.

She walked to stand next to Trevor- Rose.

"Rose? Why would you want them alive, you were all running for years to get away from them," I frowned.

"Liza we don't need to explain this to you. You know you love them and you know you shouldn't kill them no matter what your Father tells you," Lexi smiled softly standing on the other side of Trevor.

"You may not know me but they're saying the truth and you should listen to them," A man stated as he and Jenna joined us.

"Okay before I argue and complain about this contemplation, who are you?" I frowned looking at the man.

"I'm Mason Lockwood, Tyler's uncle," He smiled.

I smiled back before going back to the point we were on.

"So, I know I shouldn't kill them but being a vampire hunter all I want to do is kill them. The urges are painfully bad. I have tried to not kill them but until I do I will be performing a suicide mission," I frowned.

"You'll be able to fight it. You're strong," Lexi smiled softly, "Killing them is the last thing you want to do."

"I know but I can't control it and although I don't want to kill them, I probably will, I cannot control how these urges will control me," I sighed.

"You can do it Elisabetta; you are going to be strong and will be able to hold back from killing them, listen to your heart and it will overcome anything those urges of murder can tell you," Rose smiled.

All I could do was hope they were telling me the truth and I could resist all of this.


	25. Chapter 25

~*~ Love Conquers All ~*~

Liza's POV

I had called Alaric and Jeremy when Mikael and My Father had reappeared. It would only get worse and I wouldn't be able to handle them harassing me about killing the Mikaelson's. Jeremy and Alaric were stronger than me and they were the only ones who could help me at this moment in time.

By the time I met up with the pair I was ready to stake myself. It hurt so badly having my biological Father telling me how worthless I was because I didn't kill those who I care for and who care for me.

"Liza, are you okay?" Jeremy exclaimed pulling me into a hug.

Obviously he could tell how distraught and scared I was by my tear stained cheeks and quivering lip.

"Not really. My Father's here and he wants me to kill Nik and the others. What am I supposed to do? I have him and other hunters telling me to kill them and I have my old friends and your aunt telling me that I'm strong enough to not kill them," I cried into his hug.

"Jenna's here?" Alaric piped up, "Actually that's not important but Liza you are strong and as long as you don't want to hurt them you won't."

I hoped he what he was saying was true. Truly I didn't want to hurt them but, I didn't want to kill those vampires before and I did kill them.

"You should listen to the wise man, Liza. He knows what he's talking about," The familiar voice of Jenna chuckled.

"Jenna?" Alaric said softly as a tear fell down his cheek.

"Aunt Jenna?" Jeremy smiled softly.

"It's me but there isn't any time for a proper reunion, we need to stop everyone being killed because of the five," She shrugged.

I sighed. It was my thought Jeremy and Alaric wouldn't get time with their loved ones because I was on a crazy murderous rampage.

"Don't miss this chance on my account. Seriously I'll be okay, I'm sure I can get Matt and Bonnie to help me there the only other two I talk to that I wouldn't feel the need to kill," I sighed with a shrug.

"We can do this later Liza. You need our help," Jenna smiled softly.

"Jenna's right, you need to be helped now, before you cause the murder of your soul mate and his family as you will kill every vampire on this Earth, including yourself," Rose added joining us along with Trevor, Lexi and Mason.

"Lexi?" Jeremy asked, "And Rose and Mason and some person I don't know?"

"Trevor, Rose's best friend, my best friend and the one who kidnapped Elena," I shrugged.

"Oh," He smiled realising who he was.

By this point I was pacing. If they could find me here, then obviously the others would, meaning the mental torture would be here once again. I couldn't believe my life had ended up like this, I should just kill myself and then no one I love would have to suffer.

I know it was a large choice to make but to be honest it would be for the best. They would have a small ounce of pain seeing me dead but really they would be better off and would be able to get other it. But if I stayed alive I would kill the originals meaning everyone including myself would be dead.

"Liza, earth to Liza?" Lexi called shaking my shoulders.

"Sorry, I was thinking," I sighed.

I couldn't tell her nor the others what I thought was right as they wouldn't agree. Most of them were dead there selves and knew it was full of torment on the other side.

It was wrong for me to want to end my life but being a hunter also made me want myself dead as I was also a vampire. Either way I would die so why not die before causing everyone suffering?

"It must have been serious, what you were thinking about? What was it?" Trevor questioned.

"Nothing important, even though the veil was dropped to find me and you're spending all your time trying to stop me kill vampires, I'm so glad you are here. Even Jenna and Mason but I think you should spend your time with the ones you love. Mason, Tyler would want to see you, Jenna you need to spend time with Jeremy and Alaric along with Elena. Lexi you need to see Stefan, Rose and Trevor, I don't know who you should see but I'm sure there are more important people compared to me," I shrugged.

"Don't be stupid Liza, Trevor and I will stay here with you as the only people I know I either had kidnapped or we never got along," Rose shrugged, "You should all go to the ones you love, we have her under control."

"Will you be okay if I go to see Stefan for a bit?" Lexi asked.

"I'll be fine Lex, if I don't get to see you before the veil is dropped I miss you so much," I smiled weakly pulling Lexi into a hug.

I said goodbye to everyone as they left to spend time with the ones they love. As soon as they had gone, the people I least wanted to see appeared.

"Hello Elisabetta, I see you haven't killed any of my children yet," Mikael stated.

"Leave me alone Mikael, I care for your son, I can't hurt him," I hissed.

"But which son are you talking about, you obviously care for Elijah and you say you care for Klaus but then there Kol and you know you have feelings for him," He shrugged.

"Just leave me alone," I growled.

Taking a deep breath I began to run towards my home. He was a ghost vampire of course he'd be able to catch up to me but it was worth a shot. When I got to the front door I ran straight through as we hadn't fixed the door in the last few hours.

"Hello is anyone home," I called.

I hoped no one was home but knowing my luck someone was there. All I wanted was the ghosts to go although Rose, Trevor and Lexi would be gone for good, along with Jenna and Mason and many other people that innocent humans (and supernatural creatures) would miss.

"Only me darling," Kol's voice called.

He sped down the stairs and stopped in front of me.

"Hi," I smiled weakly.

"What's up darling?" He said calmly taking my hand in his.

"My Dad, your Dad they aren't the nicest of people, and I just got to see my friends again," I shrugged.

"Come on, I know what will cheer you up. I'll make you some human food as that reminds you of your humanity and I'll grab some alcohol too," He smiled.

I followed him into the kitchen where he began to rummage through the fridge. Then I remembered what I had in my inside pocket- the white oak stake. Slowly I pulled it out of my pocket and tightened my grip on it.

It was so easy just to plunge this through his back and into his heart, and then it would all be other. It was a one in four chance that I would be dead along with him but at least then my destiny would nearly be sorted.

Raising the stake to put it into his back, I barely got it an inch from his back before I let it fall to the ground with a clang. He turned in alarm as the tears began to fall. I let myself fall to the ground hugging my knees and crying.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

"It's okay darling. I know I should be glad I'm not dying now but why didn't you kill me?" He questioned getting on his knees next to me.

"I don't know, honestly. I should have as I really wanted to kill you but something told me I shouldn't. Not like the other vampires, I knew I shouldn't kill them but I didn't have a choice," I sighed.

Why didn't I kill him? The pain of wanting to kill him was atrocious but I could drop the stake. Then it hit me. The one thing that conquers all, and I'm sure I did feel that way about him.

"Love conquers all," I whispered.


	26. Chapter 26

~*~ The Definition of Love ~*~

~*~ Recap ~*~

Why didn't I kill him? The pain of wanting to kill him was atrocious but I could drop the stake. Then it hit me. The one thing that conquers all, and I'm sure I did feel that way about him.

"Love conquers all," I whispered.

Liza's POV

"But I have to go, I can't be here right now, I almost killed you Kol," I sobbed standing up making my way towards the broken front door.

"Liza wait," He called after me.

"I'm sorry, I just need some time," I stated running at vampire speed towards a home of someone I knew would be able to give me advice and would be a shoulder to cry on.

When I reached the front door I pounded my fist on the front door still crying. Silently I begged for her to be in so I didn't have to go home to Kol. By now I knew he would have contacted Elijah and probably Nik so they could find me to question me.

I couldn't face them right now, I needed some time without facing them, it would just get worse if I had to speak to them.

Soon enough the door opened but it wasn't Caroline it was her Mother, I think her name was Liz.

"Hello, who are you?" She smiled softly.

"Hello, I'm Liza, Caroline's friend," I said weakly trying to hold off my tears for a moment.

"Come in sweetheart, I'll just get Caroline," She smiled.

I slowly edge my way into the house as I always had to be wary about entering homes, but luckily this time I could get in.

Within a couple of minutes Caroline appeared with a grin on her face but as soon as she saw me her face became solemn and she ran other to me hugging me.

"What's wrong Liza?" She cooed hugging me.

"Can we go somewhere more private? It's personal," I whispered still sobbing but staring at Liz.

"Sure, come on," She smiled softly leading my upstairs; she closed her door behind her, "So what's up?"

"I need to tell you something and you're going to hate me," I cried.

She smiled in an encouraging manner. Caroline was probably one of the best friends I had, other than Kol but to be honest I think both of those friendships are over. Well my friendship with Caroline was intact now, but as soon as I explained she would hate me.

"I will never hate you Liza, you're like my best friend, even though we hardly know each other," She smiled softly.

"You know the vampire who hunts vampires that the veil was dropped to find?" I questioned and she nodded, "I'm that hunter, I have the hunter's mark and Jeremy and Alaric have been helping me calm my urges down, so I wouldn't kill the Mikaelson's."

"Wait so your, the one who is destined to kill every vampire in the world?" She asked, calmer than I expected her to be.

"Yes, I'm so sorry for not telling you, but I didn't tell Kol and Nik, they found out themselves; my Father came back as a ghost and told them. It turns out Nik killed him as he was a vampire hunter like me. I couldn't tell anyone, Jeremy found out because we could see each other's tattoos and Alaric, was told because of Jeremy," I stated.

"It's okay, it must have been hard to tell anyone," She smiled softly.

It was surprising; I thought she'd be angry and wouldn't understand why I never told her about it. I should have really told her, I should have told Bonnie and Matt as well, seen as Bonnie let all the dead back because I never told her and Matt was simply my friend.

"So was that the huge problem or is there more?" She questioned.

"There's more. I went home after the hunters of the ghost world came back telling me to kill the originals. Kol was looking into the fridge but I went to stake him. I had no choice it was the urges of being a hunter. Before I killed him I dropped the stake unable to kill him and there was only one explanation, and that was I love him. I know I do, the thought of him being dead killed me, but the thought of Nik dying was like I'd lost a brother not someone I truly loved in a romantic way," I sighed.

Why was it so confusing? I couldn't tell Kol properly that I loved him, and I certainly couldn't tell Nik that I loved Kol. He'd definitely kill Kol and probably me too. His anger issues were atrocious. I'd never thought he'd hurt me let along kill me before, but I knew it was a possibility once he found out.

"Oh my gosh, I understand why you like Kol, not his personality but he is extremely good looking. I get your predicament, Klaus is going to kill you both," She stifled a laugh.

"I know he's going to kill me, but what can I do?" I sighed.

She sat there looking thoughtful, until her face lightened up as if she had got an idea.

"Okay, I know it sounds crazy but, I know he likes me and I kind of like him. Elena and Damon usually use me to distract Klaus, so maybe I could distract him for you. I honestly don't mind as I would happily start dating him," She smiled innocently.

"You like Nik?" I gasped with a smirk.

"Yes, okay. He may be an evil hybrid monster but he has a heart and is truly romantic," She smiled goofily.

"I have to say that is really sweet. I love him like a brother and I'm glad he should end up with someone like you," I smiled back softly.

"Thank you, so if you mention it to him that I like him and about Kol, then I'll be your knight in shining heels when you need me," She giggled.

"Okay, well I'm going to go home, and try to settle everything, thank you Caroline," I said softly.

"You're welcome," She grinned as I exited her room.

I had been out of the house for about an hour, so hopefully, Kol had gone out and no one else had come home. After running at vampire speed home I walked straight through the doorway hoping no one would be there. I couldn't face anyone right now; it would be too painful especially after facing Kol earlier and Nik would just be outright angry.

Looking around, I hoped I would see an empty hallway but sadly it wasn't as I hoped.

My heart had sped up and I could feel my eyes begin to tear up again. My cheeks were badly tear stained as I had only just stopped crying. I didn't know what to do, I could run out of the house and never come back or I could simply face my worst fear.

The whole running crying thing, seemed the most plausible for me staying alive- but I didn't. I don't know why but I wanted him to understand; I knew he deserved it. Just there was one little problem he was incapable of listening without getting angry.

I sighed before speaking, "Nik."


	27. Chapter 27

~*~ The Truth Will Set You Free ~*~

Liza's POV

"What's wrong Liza?" He questioned stepping towards me.

"I'm sorry Nik," I whispered.

I needed to tell him up front and let him know about my feelings as it would be unfair not to tell him. Although fear had swept over me to the extent I wanted to die on the spot, but I knew it was a bad idea to never tell him anything like this.

"What are you sorry for, Love?" He smiled softly trying to comfort me.

"Nik, I don't love you the way you love me. I love Kol. Both our Fathers came back as ghosts and convinced me to try to kill you all. Kol was the only one home when I came to fulfill what they were telling me. I almost killed him but I knew I couldn't because I love him," I whispered meekly.

"What?" He exclaimed.

By now I was crying more than ever. I loved Nik but not in the way I loved Kol, and I knew that was wrong for me to feel like that and leave Nik even though we had only been dating for a couple of weeks.

"I'm so sorry Nik. But I've always known you love Caroline more than me, and she really likes you," I smiled softly trying to get him to calm down as the vein on his forehead looked as if it was about to explode.

"I can't believe you love my brother over me," He exclaimed.

"I'm sorry. Love isn't something you can control, you should know that I do recall Katerina Petrova being a girl both you and Elijah loved," I stated.

I don't know why I was being so bitter. It was a low blow even for me. I never wanted to hurt Nik. It killed me knowing I was causing him pain. He was such a strong person he rarely got hurt especially by something as petty as me.

"Don't compare yourself to Katerina. She actually cared for us both, you are worse than her and don't care about anyone but yourself," He hissed.

For some reason that really stung, he was one of the only people in the world I actually took their opinions to heart.

"Niklaus Mikaelson. I loved you, I did and I've never wanted to hurt you even though everything you have done has hurt me but I've stood by you. So I guess I'm dead meat now, because I'm not following your rules. I do everything by your rules and now I'm not doing as you wish you'll probably kill me because you're not enough of a man to let me be happy," I growled.

"You don't deserve to be happy," He frowned, "And yes I will kill you, the world doesn't need you."

All his anger made him stronger than ever and even being the hunter I was I couldn't stop him. His hand gripped onto my throat, lifting me off the ground and began to constrict, making it harder to breath. Pushing against his chest with one hand and using the other to try to pry his hand from my throat didn't make him budge even an inch.

Tears were flowing from my eyes at an extortionate rate. He tightened his grip meaning I could feel my breathing weaken and I knew I only had a short while before he gave up with this slow mode of torture and ripped my heart out.

My eyes slowly became heavy and I was ready to give up my life, as the pressure stopped instantly. I fell to the ground gripping my neck as slowly it healed. I looked up to see why he had stopped to see Elijah holding Nik to the wall with his hand in his chest as if he was about to rip his heart out.

"Niklaus why do you feel obliged to try to kill Liza?" Elijah yelled.

"Obviously you don't know how much of a floozy our little Elisabetta is," He groaned due to the pain.

"No matter what she has done, you should never hurt her, she loves you. If she has hurt you she obviously wouldn't have wanted to. We all make mistakes as you know seen as you've put a dagger into mine and our sibling's hearts," Elijah exclaimed.

"You'd never kill me brother, you're too moral for that," Nik frowned.

I didn't want to get involved as I'd probably end up dead but Elijah would over step the line and kill Nik (if he knew how) to save me. My legs were wobbly but I stood up and weakly got over to them laying a light hand onto Elijah's shoulder.

"Don't go down to his level Elijah. You're better than him and you don't want to hurt him, even if he's hurt me," I whispered softly.

It probably wasn't too convincing, but I hoped it would make Elijah think differently; Nik was his brother and he loved him too much to cause him real harm. We were a family- a dysfunctional one at that- and nothing could stop us from being together, even if we argue. We argue way too much for a normal family, but we weren't normal and that's what made us come together.

Elijah was like the Father of us all, even though he was a brother to the other three and kind of like my Father. Rebekah was like the bratty teenage sister that we all hate but if she wasn't there it wouldn't be the same- although I haven't seen her in a while. Then Kol and Nik were the brothers I never wanted although that comparison is kind of nasty if you put my feelings into perspective. Then there was me, the innocent youngest sister who is a pain in the rear end but is quite naïve but is like a hyperactive child.

I smiled softly at Elijah as he turned towards me and he removed his hand from Nik's chest. Within a second Nik had removed himself from the room leaving the pair of us alone.

"So what was that all about? You must have done something terrible, he's never laid a hand on you before," He said softly.

The tears returned as I prepared myself for Elijah hating me as well. Never have all the Mikaelson's hated me at once but Kol would turn on me soon and the other three hated me– well Elijah would when he finds out.

"I almost killed Kol," I stated hanging my head, "I didn't though. I knew I couldn't as I love him. I told Nik and I knew he wouldn't take it well so he tried to kill me."

"So you told Klaus you don't love him and you love his brother," He chuckled lightly, "He'll get over it though."

He smiled at me softly pulling me into a hug. Although it was a sweet moment with him comforting me all I could think of the huge blood stain going on my back due to Nik's blood on his hand.

"I'm so sorry for being disruptive in your family," I whispered into his chest.

"It's your family too, you've been in our family for a long time and although you are out to kill us we still love you. Even Nik and Rebekah," He smiled softly.

"I'm so glad it was you the found me," I said quietly.


	28. Chapter 28

~*~ Contemplation ~*~

Liza's POV

It has been a week since I told Nik about my feelings for him and his brother. He hadn't tried to speak to me, only Elijah had. I didn't expect Nik or Rebekah to attempt to talk to me, but I expected Kol to. Although due to his brother, he was likely to be killed if Nik saw him.

I hadn't left my room for about a weak, and whenever Elijah brings me blood I refuse it; I find it too hard to face the problem of knowing I had separated their family. If only Elijah had never found me then his family would still be in tact but it wasn't that way. I would never wish I never met these people but I guess there life would be better.

My choice in no blood wasn't great for me. As a vampire, quitting blood cold turkey meant I would probably desiccate. The use of probably really meant I would desiccate. After only a week without blood I could barely move, my breathing was raspy and I was beginning to go pale.

At the moment I was curled up in my bed, ready to take my last few breaths before I'd spend God knows how long unable to move or do anything productive or non-productive.

Within about ten minutes of this moment in what I'd like to call my own pit of despair, my door was knocked in.

I couldn't retaliate, even if it was someone I wanted to kill. It was impossible for me to get up or do anything. Slowly I looked up at the door to reveal Kol looking angry standing behind the door that now was lying on the floor.

"Elisabetta Valentino, what in the world do you think you are doing?" He questioned.

All I could do was be silent I didn't want to talk to him. I loved him and all, but actually talking to him whilst I felt like this wasn't going to make me feel any better. It would probably only make me worse.

It took all my energy but I turned my head so I didn't have to look at him. A small tear began to trail down my cheek.

He came over to me and sat down on the bed next to me so he could look me in the eyes. He let his two fingers lift my head up so he could look at me properly and I could only look at him and nothing else.

"Liza, why? I love you Liza. You can't let yourself desiccate, and even though I know I'm being selfish, I need to make sure you are okay. I know you don't want to be but I need to," He said softly with a soft smile on his face.

Using the other arm he bit into his wrist and hovered it over my lips tilted my head back with the hand that was holding my chin up. His warm blood drizzled down my throat until I had enough energy to bite down onto his wrist on my own I let my hands hold onto his arm allowing myself to drink his blood until I was strong as normal.

I pushed his arm away from me wiping my mouth of the blood that hung around it. Smiling at him, he made himself comfortable sitting opposite me.

"Never do something that stupid again Elisabetta," He stated sternly, "If you actually was desiccated I would feed you blood. And if you killed yourself, I would take every measure to get you back."

Although his voice sounded stern but I could see in his eyes he was speaking from the bottom of his heart.

"I'm sorry Kol," I whispered still croaky for not talking for a while.

His lips moved as if he was about to say something but someone cleared their throat. I looked towards the broken door only to see Nik standing there. As soon as Kol saw him he gave me one last small smile before he sped from the room.

My expectation was that Nik was kill him as he ran past him but he simply moved to the side allowing him to leave. I know Kol was doing that to save his own life, but now I was face to face with Nik and I'm sure he didn't want to gossip.

"Liza, I heard you decided to desiccate yourself," He stated coming over and sitting where his brother had seconds ago.

"I didn't think you'd care," I said bluntly.

He smiled softly (which rarely happened) and took my hand in his rubbing small circles with his thumb onto the back of it.

"Of course I care Liza. You're…" He stopped to think for a second before smiling, "Liza and I'd never want you to die or be desiccated."

"Lovely descriptive words," I chuckled sarcastically.

"I know you love Kol, more than you could ever love me. And I know he loves you dearly. As you said Caroline likes me and I know she's a very nice girl," He smiled softly.

"I'm sorry Nik, but you and Caroline would be great together," I shrugged.

To be honest I didn't know whether they would be perfect for one another but I knew they would be good for one another to the extent, which Nik didn't try to kill her or anyone she cared for.

I didn't understand why Caroline like Nik; he had done so many bad things to her and her friends. Although I don't know why I found it hard to believe, I always cared for him although he did so many horrible things to me.

We talked for a little longer until he decided to go over to Caroline's to devote his undying love to her (I kind of over-exaggerated on the undying love part), whilst I made my way downstairs so get a blood bag.

Wandering into the kitchen, I rummaged through the fridge to find a blood bag. I really needed something from the vein but this thirst would make me kill someone, and at the moment I didn't want to kill someone.

When I got a blood bag, I began to drink it until I couldn't get anything more out of it. Throwing the left over bag into the bin, I got another from the fridge and began to sip at it, until I was disturbed by footsteps.

Turning around I saw Elijah leaning against the kitchen island.

"Hi, Elijah," I smiled softly taking another sip from my blood bag.

"Hello Liza, it's nice to finally see you out of your bedroom," He chuckled going to get his own blood bags.

I didn't know how to respond, I just smiled softly at him.

"So what's this about you and Kol?" He questioned raising an eyebrow.

"I love him Elijah. I know I said that about Nik, but seriously I love him. Never have I felt like this about anyone," I whispered softly.

How he would react, wasn't something I didn't know. He cared about me a lot but he also valued his family, so it wouldn't be easy for him to accept me being in a relationship with his brother.

"Liza, you almost got killed by Nik, when you were in a relationship with him. Kol has a worse temper than Nik and he cannot control it. You will be hurt," Elijah sighed.

"No I won't. He loves me, and I'm sure if he was capable of hurting me he wouldn't have fed me his blood to make sure I didn't desiccate," I stated.

I knew Elijah wouldn't give in easily for Kol and I to be together but never would I see it as right to go behind his back.

"But you're a hunter and you will hurt him if he doesn't hurt you," He frowned.

"I tried to kill him, but I couldn't. I know it sounds back but I really wanted to kill him but I physically couldn't as I knew I loved him," I whispered.

Even though it only happened recently, it was a memory I'd rather lose forever than continuously think about it.

"Liza, don't think I'm being mean but I don't want to see you hurt," He smiled softly.

"I know Elijah but if he hurts me you can hurt him," I chuckled.

"Just be careful," He sighed.

A smile grew on my face as I ran around the island kissing his cheek and running out the room shouting a 'thank you' and a 'I love you'.


	29. Chapter 29

~*~ Ohana ~*~

Liza's POV

It had been around a month since Elijah allowed me to be in a relationship with Kol. I knew it was hard for him to risk this, he didn't trust Kol or I. It wasn't like we were going to do anything to kill one another, but Elijah obviously thought so. I guess we could easily kill each other if we wanted to, but we wouldn't. If I didn't kill Nik, then I certainly wouldn't kill Kol. Nik was one of the most annoying things known to man, Kol wasn't much better but I could certainly tolerate him more.

Today the pair of us had decided that it would be the best thing for us to have a simple date. He had tried to be a spectacular boyfriend by taking me to places her thought I'd be amazed by, but today he promised simplistic. Supposedly this date was so simplistic, that I was allowed to wear my pyjamas.

So as I had been told, I only wore my plaid pyjama bottoms and pyjama top with a dog on. As well as this I had fluffy pink slippers on and allowed my blond hair to be placed in a messy bun. To be honest I think I went a little over the top on the relaxed look, but it was comfy. As I reached the kitchen, I saw Kol closing up a picnic basket.

He turned towards me with a boyish grin on his face.

"So are we going for a picnic, in our pyjamas?" I questioned raising my eyebrow.

If this was a public occasion, I didn't feel comfortable in my pyjamas. Simply it would be weird and although I was okay with looking relaxed and not following fashion trends going out in my pyjamas was a step too far.

"Yes we are, and don't worry your little cotton socks about it. We won't be in public, unless there are some crazy stalkers watching us," He smirked pulling me to him as I got closer.

He looped one arm around my waist and pressed his lips to mine. Compared to my own attire he wasn't as laid back. He wore one of the old t-shirts I bought him about soon after I moved to mystic falls, some jogging bottoms he bought when he actually jogged and some of my fluffy spotty socks. Why he had my socks on was beyond me. His dark brown hair was tousled in its natural bedhead ways.

"So, where will this picnic be held then?" I asked still with our chests pressed together.

"Just wait and see," He smirked grabbing a piece of cloth from next to the picnic basket and holding it out for me, "Put this on please."

I frowned at him. I guess I trusted him but in this house, if I was blindfolded I'd probably be killed by one of the inhabitants of my home.

"Seriously you want me to wear a blindfold?" I frowned.

"Yes, just trust me," He smiled softly.

I sighed knowing I didn't have much of an option. I turned my back to him allowing him to tie the blindfold over my eyes.

"Okay, trust me Liza," He chuckled in my ear.

I felt one of his hands touch my arm and his arm wrapped behind my back. I let my arms reach out in front of me, it wasn't because I didn't trust him, it was just I needed to make sure.

We only took a few steps, which could have only just got us out of the front door when he stopped in his tracks.

"We're here," He whispered allowing his cool breath to linger on my neck.

I felt his fingers touch the back of my head as the blindfold slipped off of my face. As the bright light hit my eyes I recognised my surroundings as our back garden. We were stood underneath our tree in our garden, standing on top of a red and green blanket.

He let the basket land on the blanket and sat down, tapping the blanket next to him. I took the seat next to him and let him pull me so our sides were pressed against each other. He reached forward and lifted the lid to the basket. Slowly he pulled a couple of blood bags out along with a bag of crisps.

"Great picnic," I chuckled.

"Don't you know it," He smirked kissing my hair.

I grabbed one of the blood bags drinking it slowly, whilst Kol grabbed one himself and drunk from it too.

When both blood bags were empty we quickly ate our crisps.

We allowed ourselves to sit under the tree for a little while longer until we both made our way indoors. Kol had to quickly go get dressed as he had to go meet up with Elijah to talk about something, that I wasn't supposed to know about.

As soon as he left the room, he was replaced by his elder brother. Nik stood there with a soft smile on his face.

"Liza, I need to talk to you," He said softly.

"What about Nik? I kind of need to go get ready," I smiled with a shrug looking down at my pyjamas.

"I'll try to make it short, but I need to tell you something, and I'm sure you're going to hate me for it but I need to tell you now," He sighed.

For some reason, I was extremely nervous about what he was going to say. Nik never seemed this serious about anything, unless he was going to kill someone.

"What Nik, you're kind of scaring me," I frowned.

"Liza, I'm just going to be blunt about it. I'm sorry, but I never loved you how Kol loves you. I only pretended to love you, in the spite of Kol. I didn't want him to have you. I know it was a horrible thing to do but I'm sorry. You needed to know this," He sighed.

Even though what he said was kind of painful, I just wanted to understand why. It was a horrible thing for him to do, but it was a rare occasion that he actually was honest about something.

"So basically, you played on my heart. You used me and crushed your little brother in the process?" I questioned with a frown.

It certainly wasn't the worst think Nik had ever done but it was horrible that he felt the need to be so cruel to his brother. He had used me for far worse before, so it didn't upset me too much, but the whole concept that I fell for it, meant it hurt a lot more.

"I'm so sorry Elisabetta. I may have never loved you in a romantic way, but you are the best thing that has ever happened to me. Meeting you has meant I've always been capable of holding onto my humanity even in the darkest of times," He said softly taking my hand in his.

This was worse. Somehow he always knew what to say to make me forgive him. It was quite annoying but deep down I knew I could never be annoyed at him for too long. If I could forgive him after finding out he had killed my Father, and finding out he daggered Elijah and Kol, I was sure this would be easy to forgive him for this.

"Nik, don't go all soppy on me. I love you, not the way I love Kol. I'm sure deep down I've always known that but, you're one of my best friends. I've known you since I was a kid, and I know you used to be horrible to me, I knew you always meant well," I said softly.

Quickly I pulled him into a hug pressing my cheek into his chest. He wrapped his arms around me hugging me as well.

"I'm sorry Liza, I'm sorry for everything I have done to you. I should have never let Elijah pull you into the mess I call a family," He smiled softly still hugging me.

"Ohana," I stated pulling out of the hug.

"What?" He frowned looking confused.

"Ohana means family. Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten."


	30. Chapter 30

~*~ The Truth is Rarely Pure and Never Simple ~*~

Liza's POV

Kol refused to tell me where we were going on our date. We had been on our fair share of dates since we started dating, and by now I thought he would start telling me where we were going prior. Sadly I was wrong.

Once again, he merely told me to dress up warm and wear sensible shoes. It wasn't that helpful to tell me these things, I wanted to know where we were going so I was completely prepared; sadly I just had to guess.

For this evening I pulled on some jeans and a thin woollen jumper. I wore some fur lined ankle boots along with a matching coat. To finish off the outfit I wore a matching hat, scarf and gloves set. It didn't really matter if I was a vampire and it didn't affect me if I was cold. I couldn't get hypothermia or any other related diseases, but I liked to be warm.

Once I was ready, I merely sat down on my bed waiting. For some reason Kol wanted to 'pick me up' for this date. We lived in the same house, so why couldn't I just meet him in the hallway was beyond me.

He did always try his best to make me feel as if I was human and in a normal relationship with another human. Just there was only a couple things wrong with that. I wasn't human and neither was he and this wasn't anything near a normal relationship. We were vampires; a normal relationship wasn't on the cards.

I had sat there for a few minutes before a light knocking came from my door. Standing up, I began to make my way over to the door. When I reached it, I opened it up to reveal Kol smiling lightly at me.

"Hello," He smiled leaning in pecking my lips, "You look lovely."

"Hey, thanks and you look great too," I smiled softly.

"Are you ready for our date?" He questioned.

I nodded lightly. Although I wish I knew where we were going, the suspense of which place we'd go next definitely was enjoyable.

He took my hand within his leading me down the stairs and out of the house. There was no point in saying goodbye to anyone; Elijah, Rebekah and Nik weren't home.

First of all he led to me towards the grill where we hate good old hearty human food. We stayed there for a little while where I got to speak to Jeremy and Matt as they were at work. I don't think Kol was too impressed that my friends interrupted our date but he soon became happy as we actually got to spend quality time together.

After a few hours of sitting in the grill, he stated this wasn't actually the main part of the date. I didn't mind date's in the grill as it was the only place in Mystic Falls that you could really have a date at. There wasn't much to do in this town, so we had to leave town to go on most dates.

As we hadn't gone home to get his car, I presumed it was in human walking distance. Although we could run a lot faster than most vampires we could go quite far quite quickly but at this time, I highly doubted we needed to go that far. He had told me that I needed to dress warm so it probably meant a walk nearby.

Within about ten minutes we had made our way from the Mystic Grill to the falls that had given the town its name.

They were definitely the most beautiful waterfalls that I had ever seen. Although I had been around the world and seen most waterfalls, so by saying these were the most beautiful I had seen meant quite a lot- to my opinion. They were quite simple compared to the others, but they were still lovely and picturesque.

Slowly we made our way, walking around the waterfalls. As we reached the top of the waterfalls Kol stopped and began to smile whilst he looked around at the gorgeous scenery.

"So how do you like it here?" He questioned wrapping an arm around my shoulders.

"I love it. It's so pretty. Thank you for bringing me here," I smiled turning around, hugging him properly.

"The beauty of these waterfalls, compare nothing to your beauty," He smiled back softly pecking my lips, "But I am happy that you like it here."

I don't know why he attempted to charm me all the time. I loved him and his petty compliments weren't going to help him. There was no way possible I could love him anymore than I did, so continuously complimenting me didn't change how I felt about him.

The next thing that left his mouth wasn't the most normal thing that had ever been said.

"Have you ever regretted becoming a vampire?" He questioned.

Why would he want to ask me something like that? He has had over 900 years to ask me a question like that but now he chose to. How was I supposed to answer that question? It wasn't the simplest question to answer.

I loved being a vampire, how couldn't I. I was strong and eternally young. Best of all, I've been able to spend multiple lifetimes with those that I love. I've met my fair share of people I can care for, and I've seen everything any human or supernatural creature could have ever wanted to see. There were also a handful of downsides as well, like I'm a blood sucking monster, which will never be able to have a real life.

Although when I was human I would have been forced into a marriage, I would have been able to have children and settle down. Maybe not with the one I loved but it was still the one wish I knew I could never accomplish.

"Every vampire has regretted it once in a while but I would never want to go back. I have you now and your family. Being a human meant I wouldn't have been able to be with you. The whole concept at the time wasn't pleasant but now I am here, I don't want to ever think I wouldn't be here as I am," I smiled softly.

His light frown soon became a soft smile as he took my hand within his own rubbing soft circles with his thumb on the back of my hand.

"Have you ever wondered who turned you into a vampire?" He questioned.

"Of course, no one ever told me. I never knew why but I have always wanted to know which one of you was the one who gave me eternal life," I shrugged.

It was one of the questions that I always knew required answer that I probably would never get, but I hoped tonight I would get the long waited for answer.

"I turned you Liza," He whispered softly, "You looked so innocent and I knew I couldn't let you die. Rebekah and Nik left quickly after Elijah. Don't be angry at the three of them, Elijah didn't want to force you into this lifestyle and he certainly didn't want to see you die. The other two hated the concept of being responsible for you; I on the other hand loved you."

"You turned me out of love, not some selfish game right?" I frowned.

I didn't enjoy the idea that he hadn't allowed me the choice of becoming a vampire but I was okay with this idea that he only took that choice due to loving me.

"Of course Liza, I love you more than anything and I am more than sorry about taking a choice from you," He sighed running a soft hand along my cheek.

"I love you Kol," I whispered.

He smiled softly leaning towards me pressing his lips to mine. As our lips touched the loud sounds of fireworks appeared causing his lips to turn into a soft smile.


	31. Chapter 31

~*~ Sweet Escape ~*~

~*~ A Month Later ~*~

Liza's POV

Today was my day to pack to go on holiday with Kol. Earlier this week he had planned for us to go to Paris. I thought it was very sweet that he wanted to take me Paris. Although I had travelled around the world I had never made my way to Paris. It was certainly a place I wished to go to just I thought it would be better to go with someone I loved- after all it is the city of love.

When he told me that he wanted to take me to Paris, I was surprised. We had been dating for a couple of months but obviously we had known each other for a long time. I had loved him since I can remember and I'm sure he loved me when I was human.

I had a couple of suitcases laid out on my bed ready to stuff them with all the things I needed. Kol had planned for us to go out there for a few months so we had some time to spend out there with no cares.

As we could compel people into giving us anything we needed, I could get new clothes out there, so just taking some stuff that I knew I wanted was all I needed.

Although I knew packing was the one thing I had to do at this moment in time, I didn't. Instead I lay in between my two suitcases, simply staring at the ceiling. Nothing particularly interesting was on my ceiling but it was just an easy way to procrastinate. Procrastination was one of the huge problems that I added to my life. Learning from your mistakes should be something I should live by, sadly I didn't.

As I lay there wishing vampire powers included the capability to move things with my mind, a light knocking on my door, knocked me out of my thoughts.

"Come in," I called not moving from my space on my bed.

Slowly the door opened but I couldn't see who was behind it due to the way I was laying. As the door was closed I heard multiple footsteps coming towards my bed.

"What the hell are you doing?" The familiar female giggle questioned.

"Procrastinating," I shrugged still lying down.

"Where are you going?" The familiar male voice asked.

Sighing I sat up only to come face to face with Caroline, Matt and Jeremy.

"Kol's taking me to Paris for a few months," I stated.

Caroline mainly (but the other two did as well) frowned at me obviously realising they wouldn't see me for a little while.

"Aren't you going to miss Elijah and everyone else here in Mystic Falls?" Jeremy questioned slightly moving one of my suitcases so he could sit down next to me.

"Of course I'm going to miss him, he's basically my Father. And of course I'm going to miss you three, and other people like Nik and Bonnie. But I need a break from this town's drama. It's too much at the moment and with Kol being the only vampire I can't kill, I need to be with him and away from everyone here more than ever," I shrugged.

They all looked slightly sad but soon Caroline's eyes lit up, not to make her happy but it was more of a remembrance smile.

"Speaking of which, I've wanted to ask you this for a while. I understand Jeremy being one of the Five but how did you become one. You're a girl and it is called 'the brotherhood of the five'. Brotherhood therefore brothers which are only male," She stated.

"I don't know how I became a member of the five. I just did. You don't get a choice and I guess nature used me as a loop hole to kill all vampires as I am extremely strong and very close to the Mikaelson's. Like if you were the one who was the destined hunter, you probably would have been killed within minutes as you would have tried to kill the originals. Whereas they won't kill me, not that I actually consciously want to kill them," I sighed.

It was a confusing concept I guess. I barely understood the idea of me being one of the hunters let alone being capable of explaining it to other people.

No one had ever truly explained it to me. I guess Jeremy and Alaric had tried and Damon did explain about why there was a destined a hunter. Together it wasn't too much help as I was still confused about the whole concept of it.

"So back to your holiday, when are you leaving?" Matt asked.

"Tomorrow morning. I know it's soon and everything but he had told me last week and I just never told anyone. The only problem is that I need to pack my stuff so I can actually leave but I can't choose what I should take or be bothered to actually move," I frowned.

Truly, I wanted to go to Paris with Kol but I hated packing. It was boring and useless, especially for a vampire. As well as this I was extremely lazy, so having to stand around putting clothes into bags, wasn't exactly my cup of tea.

"We'll help you," Jeremy smiled.

"Seriously you don't have to, I'll have to do it sooner or later," I shrugged.

"No, we'll help you Liza. The four of us will get it done, quicker than you can do it on your own," Caroline explained.

I don't even know why I attempted to argue. Caroline was involved meaning that she wouldn't let me out of it, so I would have to let her help. She was extremely stubborn, so if she wanted to be helpful, she certainly would and if she wanted to help, the other two wouldn't have a choice either.

Sighing I stood up from the bed walking over to my wardrobe, opening the doors I turned around to look at my friends.

"Okay let's get to work, people," Caroline stated.

I frowned as Caroline wandered over to my wardrobe and began to pick up random pieces of clothing and chose certain ones to throw into the suitcase.

She handed me a pile of clothes quickly telling me that I needed to pick which ones I wanted to take with me or what I wanted to leave.

Slowly I made my way through the clothes handing them to the guys who were folding the clothes and placing them into the suitcases. When we had all my clothes sorted out, Caroline moved onto Jewellery, shoes, makeup and hair accessories.

After around an hour, she had made sure she had everything I would need in the suitcases (even if I believed I didn't need them). When she believed she was done, she had me to sit on top of one of the bags and get Jeremy to zip it up whilst her and Matt did the same to the other one. Once that was sorted, the two guys carried them downstairs whilst Caroline and I followed.

When the bags were settled in the hallway, I saw Kol's bags already there showing that our holiday was already to start in the morning.

A/N- Hello fellow wattpaders, I am planning to update this story nearly every day until it is finished which will be very soon. When it is done I want to put it into the Watty Awards.

Would you support me if I did so?

Also what do you think about the story so far?

Anything you think should happen?

How would you love to see the story end?

I haven't planned to write about their holiday in Paris so if you want to read a chapter on that, then comment below. (If I do decide to put a chapter from them being on holiday, I may add it at the end and slot it in as I want to finish the story soon).


	32. Chapter 32

~*~ City of Love ~*~

Liza's POV

So far we had been here in the city of love for around a month, meaning we were mid-holiday. I was so glad Kol had decided we should come to Paris. It was definitely the most romantic place I could have ever wanted to go to. We had been to all the major sites in Paris so far and the only place we had left was the Eiffel Tower. Kol had already planned for us to go there later in our trip as something was planned especially for that day.

As we had already done everything I had wanted in our holiday so far we had planned to spend our morning simply having breakfast on our balcony outside of our apartment. Our apartment was beautiful and had the perfect view of the Eiffel Tower.

In France it was now 10 am meaning it was the perfect time to get out of bed. Since we had come on this trip I wasn't as lazy, as I had woke up before midday everyday- except one. That one has a justified reason though. The pair of us had been out walking the streets of Paris in the romantic lighting for hours and didn't get back to the apartment until early in the morning.

When I decided to get out of bed I wandered into the living room. Even in Paris I spent most of my day wearing Kol's clothes due to me sleeping in them- unless we were going out.

As I got into the living room I saw through the glass doors Kol was sat on the balcony reading a book. Silently I made my way out to him; he didn't turn around meaning I hoped he hadn't noticed me. Swiftly I clasped my hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" I smirked.

I knew he'd make a stupid joke; he did every time I did this but it was still something to do in my free time.

"Any of the world's best supermodels?" He chuckled as I un-covered his eyes.

Once I had let go of his eyes I leaned around him pecking his lips. As I did so he had placed his book on the table, and wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me onto his lap.

"Certainly better than a supermodel," He smirked kissing me.

"Of course, no supermodel would be able to put up with you. Your diet is filled with a lot of calories, it's not really their thing," I chuckled leaning back against his arm that wrapped around my back.

"So how did you sleep darling?" He questioned with a soft smile.

He obviously knew that I slept well. He was next to me all night and for some reason every time I woke up he did too, merely to check whether I was okay.

I guess it was sweet that he woke up to know whether I was okay, but if by chance (which I was about 99.9% would never happen) I wanted to leave him in the middle of the night it was nearly impossible.

For the next few minutes we sat in the same place cuddled up looking at the scenery around us. It was one of the most beautiful things I could ever think about seeing.

After a while Kol decided it would be about time to go and find someone for us to feed on. To save me having to get ready he agreed to go get someone and bring them to the apartment for us both to feed on. Whilst he was getting us brunch (breakfast and lunch), I decided it would be a good time to start writing a postcard to Elijah.

I had already bought a few postcards but I still hadn't written them. Going to get them I hastily made my way back to my comfy seat on the balcony. Grabbing a pen I began to write it.

_Dear Elijah,_

_I've missed you so much. It's been a hectic week as we have seen all the beauties of Paris. Wait I forgot, how are you, Nik and Rebekah? We're good and although I'm having so much fun I can't wait to see you again. _

_If you see Jeremy, Matt and Caroline say I miss them. It's so hard being so far away from you all but at least Kol's here too. We're having like the perfect vacation and I wouldn't want to be anywhere else. _

_Please contact me soon. _

_I love you. _

_Love Liza x_

Surprisingly it had taken me quite a while to write the postcard of which I got one of the maids to take down to the post box. I had placed a first class stamp on the back so it would get to America as fast as it could.

Once I had done that I went to get changed into some loose harem trousers and a tank top along with some fluffy bunny slippers. By the time I left the bedroom I found Kol sat on the balcony once again with a young girl with a blank expression on her face sat next to him.

"Liza meet Simone," He smirked flipping her brown hair off of her shoulder, "Don't worry I've already compelled her."

He smirked at me once again whilst I walked closer to the pair. I quickly bit down onto her neck whilst Kol bit the other side of it. As her body slowly became limp we stopped drinking from her so we didn't kill her. When we were done, Kol compelled her again and let her leave out apartment telling her to simply leave our building.

"So what do you want to do for the rest of the day?" He questioned as we both sat down on the double sofa.

"Relax," I shrugged cuddling up to his side.

"That is fine by me," He smirked pulling me closer so we were hugging properly on the sofa.

The rest of the day was spent merely eating human food and watching some films in French. Luckily we had both learnt French so luckily we were able to understand the films.

Once we had wasted our whole day being proactive, we finally settled with spending our last few hours of minimal light by sitting out on the balcony and watching everyone walk by and watching the light disappear.

Even though we didn't really do much we had one of the best days ever.


	33. Chapter 33

~*~ Two Souls, One Heart ~*~

~*~ A Month Later ~*~

Liza's POV

Kol and I had just got off of the plane and were in a taxi on our way back to our home. Elijah had contacted me telling me we needed to be ready for another one of Nik's parties.

Luckily Kol treated me to a designer ball gown that I was already wearing, whilst Kol was already in his tux. We were probably the most overdressed people at the airport but we had reason to be. It wasn't like we travelled in these clothes we changed our clothes there seen as it was easier for the both of us.

Within about half an hour the taxi pulled up outside of our grand home. Kol paid the driver (unlike usual) before we hastily made our way up the pathway and into the house. As per usual on days that we threw parties the front door was open allowing anyone (other than un-invited vampires) who wished to, to enter the house.

As my foot stepped into the mansion, I was tackled into a massive hug. Even though I didn't need to breath, my breath was caught I my throat due to shock.

"Oh my God, I've missed you," The girl squealed.

As she stepped away I realised it was Caroline, with Bonnie, Jeremy and Matt stood behind her.

"I've missed you too, so how's Mystic Falls been without me?" I chuckled.

"Torture, I am so glad you are back," Caroline grinned, "So let's get to the important part how was Paris?"

"It was so great but I'll tell you about it later I want to go find Nik or Elijah quickly," I smiled softly hastily making my escape.

I'd rather speak to Elijah and Nik about my trip quickly before Caroline harassed me for every single detail.

For the next ten minutes I wandered the room looking for Elijah and Nik but was pulled over by people for a quick hello. Most of them I didn't even know but somehow they knew me, how was a different story.

Finally my searching came to an end where I saw Elijah talking to someone. I slowly made my way up behind him attacking him in a hug.

He quickly said goodbye to the person who he had previously been talking too, who now looked extremely confused.

"Liza?" He questioned pulling me into a hug.

"Of course Elijah," I smirked, "I've missed you."

He chuckled hugging me tighter, "I've missed you too."

We hugged for a little longer before Kol came and tapped me on the shoulder. I turned around and smiled up at him.

"Excuse me brother may I borrow Liza?" Kol smiled softly at his older brother.

"Of course," Elijah responded, "I'll speak to you later Liza."

I softly smiled and took Kol's hand in my own. He gave his brother one last smile before we headed away from him. Quickly he dragged me to the middle of the stairs and stopped turning to the crowd. Clearing his throat he began.

"Hello everyone could we just have your attention for a moment?" He called out loud enough for everyone to hear over the calm music.

Even though the music was only just audible it went silent and so did everyone else in the room who were all now staring in our direction. Kol slightly squeezed my hand as we he began to speak about the real reason why we were stood here.

"Okay, well not everyone will know us but I am Kol Mikaelson and this is Liza Valentine. I am Niklaus' brother. We have some news for you all," He stated turning towards me, gesturing for me to finish.

"We are getting married," I smiled cheerily.

Since he proposed I had barely stopped smiling. It had been just over a week but I hadn't contacted anyone as I wanted to tell them myself.

The crowd applauded as Kol slightly turned to me with a smile on his face too.

"Thank you for your time," Kol finished as we made our way back down the steps as the normal noise began again.

As soon as I got back to the flat ground I heard a squeal next to me.

"Oh my God Liza, we so need to talk," Caroline squealed grabbing my hand ready to drag me off.

"I'll be right back," I chuckled to Kol who had now let go of my hand.

He simply laughed at me being pulled through a crowd with Caroline.

As we exited the crowd I saw Jeremy, Matt and Bonnie who were all smiling just like Caroline- although I was sure hers was a lot cheesier.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier?" Jeremy exclaimed feigning emotional pain.

"I thought you should find out when everyone else did, I would have liked to tell everyone before you attacked me with questions," I laughed at them.

"Anyway Liza, congratulations," Bonnie smiled softly.

I smiled back as a thank you as Caroline began to talk again. Caroline would be talking for a while so thanking Bonnie wasn't something that would come easily with her hyperactivity.

"When and where did he propose to you?" Caroline squealed, "Tell me everything."

"Well Kol proposed like a week ago and it was so romantic. We were at the top of the Eiffel Tower having a candle lit dinner with violins playing under the moon. It was so sweet and I definitely think that Paris is the city of love," I smiled softly.

"Even I think that is sweet," Matt chuckled.

I never thought I would get married; I'm a vampire for heaven's sake. For certain I never thought it would be that romantic if someone asked me.

"You are so lucky; no one's ever going to propose to Bonnie and me like that. And I'm sure Matt and Jeremy wouldn't do that for the one they loved," Caroline frowned.

"Too much effort," Jeremy shrugged.

I could see the steam coming out of Caroline's ears at the thought of Jeremy being heartless when proposing to anyone.

Merely I chuckled at them all as they soon began to bicker about love and what not. As their argument began to be deep I slowly backed away from the four of them.

Chuckling to myself, I wandered around the crowds looking for Kol, or at very least Nik so I could speak to him as I hadn't since I got home. Wandering for a little longer, I stopped in front of Elijah who was smiling softly at me.

"I'm proud of you Liza," He smiled.

"Thank you Elijah, I value your opinion more than anyone else's," I said softly.

He hugged me and somehow I could tell that he was happy for me just through his hug.

"I know you are aren't a child nor immature but this is definitely a step towards showing that you are growing up and are soon not going to be my little girl anymore," He sighed as he pulled away from the hug.

"I'll always me your little girl Elijah. It's hardly like I'll be moving far, I'm sure Kol wants to stay living with you guys and I do to," I smiled.

He chuckled lightly, "I know you love Kol, but are you sure that getting married is a good idea now?"

I didn't expect that. He seemed so happy for Kol and I and then this. Frowning I tried to fathom a response.

"You seemed happy for us, what makes you think it's a bad idea?"

"Just you've only been dating for a short period of time, shouldn't you make sure that you love one another before you take this large step?" He sighed.

I couldn't respond to what he said. Frowning I turned away and hastily made my way upstairs to my room.


	34. Chapter 34

~*~ Family Know Best ~*~

Liza's POV

Loud noises surrounded me, causing the majestic dream world to collapse only into memories that would easily disappear. My eyes fluttered open to see the average look of my room. Nothing was out of place and I couldn't spot where the loud noises had come from.

I say up picking up my phone to see I had slept through the night and most of the day as it was now seven in the evening. Rubbing my eyes, I stretched out my limbs allowing myself to get comfy on my mattress, hoping I could find the source of the noise.

Then it happened again, but now that I was fully conscious, I could tell that it wasn't just any noise, it was arguing from downstairs.

Slowly and Quietly, I made my way over to my bedroom door, opening it ever so slightly so I could hear more so than before.

"You can't marry her Kol, she is ready for marriage," Nik's voice stated.

"It's a bit of a rush to get married now don't you think?" Elijah sighed.

"I love her, and I know she loves me, so why can't we get married?" Kol retorted.

I wondered how long they had been arguing for. Usually I could sleep through anything, so it could have been going on for hours, for all I knew.

"Just give her a chance to find someone normal to marry and settle down with, you aren't really the settling down sort," Elijah stated.

"You'll probably get bored of her soon and end up getting a divorce," Nik said, "And remember she is a vampire hunter, only whilst she loves you, will she not kill you."

This went on for about ten minutes more. I didn't understand why Nik was getting involved. I had more understanding in why Elijah got involved as he cared about me but Nik didn't so much. Even though Elijah cared it wasn't really his place to say that I should or shouldn't get married to the man I loved.

The final line in the argument was the last thing I expected from him. He had done a lot that could and had hurt me but this was stepping to a new low.

"Fine, I won't marry her, it's not like I love her that much."

No sarcasm was withheld in Kol's voice. This caused my heart to feel like it was splitting in two. Not only had Nik told me that he didn't love me, but now Kol admitted it to his brothers. How was this fair on me?

I didn't particularly know what to do in this situation. It wasn't exactly the average problem that I would usually have to overcome. Knowing they had all went their own ways as their arguments had ended, I quickly ran down the stairs. As soon as my feet touched the ground floor I hastily made my way out of our home.

I didn't know where I was going; all I knew was that I wanted to stay away from my home. I loved them all with all my heart even though they had caused me so much pain, this meant I didn't want to go too far but I just needed some fresh air.

The sun had already set down to a small slither of light on the horizon but the street lights made up for it. As soon as I had got a good distance from the house I slowed down to the average human walk.

They cared for me which I thought was the loveliest thing they could do for me but them controlling my life wasn't something I actually wanted to happen in my life.

Elijah was basically my Father and Nik was one of my best friends. Them both controlling my life, especially at my age, wasn't something that I neither expected nor wanted.

Kol on the other hand I loved, hence why I wanted to marry him. I never expected him to crush my heart purposely. To be honest what he said deep down I believed he didn't mean it, but I couldn't help thinking that it was true and he was just using me.

By now I had been walking for about half an hour and it was completely aimless, although I had made sure I didn't make sure I didn't go too close to our home. They probably didn't even notice that I had left yet so I didn't have to worry about that.

I carried on wandering when I saw the first appearance of a person on the streets. Calmly I began to walk towards them until I could make out who it was- Damon Salvatore.

"Damon, what are you doing lurking in the dark streets?" I chuckled.

"I'm not lurking, I'm walking home. As I don't particularly want to go home, I'm taking a long time getting there," He shrugged, "How about you?"

"I'm annoyed with the Mikaelson's so I'm trying to calm down out here," I sighed.

Damon Salvatore wasn't the nicest person in the world, and we certainly didn't see eye to eye but I needed someone to talk to so he would do.

"What have the evil originals down now? I thought you actually liked them, aren't you engaged to one of them?" he chuckled.

As he began to talk to me we slowly began to walk further down the road. I didn't particularly want to walk around with Damon but it was better than being on my own.

"I'm engaged to Kol, but I overheard the other two controlling my life and Kol admit he doesn't love me. I don't know whether he meant it though so he might not have, just I'm confused and upset," I shrugged.

We walked further down the road until we got to a small, empty park. Together we made our way through the gates and towards the swing set. We both sat on one swing each and slowly allowed them to move to and fro.

"Well Kol's a jerk," he shrugged, "You definitely deserve better than him…"

He paused and smiled softly. This certainly wasn't like Damon. He was heartless and manipulative, as well as not caring about others especially me.

"…how about me?" He smirked.

There was the average Damon, that I knew not so well and hated. He was so narcissistic and for some reason thought that everyone loved him- especially woman.

"There's the Damon I know and hate," I sighed.

"Sorry, you know it's just me," He chuckled.

"At least you're trying to put a brighter turn to this," I frowned.

It made me feel slightly better that he was trying to make a joke out of it but it did still hurt how the Mikaelson's perceived me.


	35. Chapter 35

~*~ Hard Times Will Reveal True Friends ~*~

Liza's POV

Damon and I spoke for a few hours until it was nearly ten o'clock at night. He hadn't really made me feel any better but it had helped just being able to talk to someone for a while, even though usually we never spoke to one another.

I said goodbye to him as we decided to leave the park and go our separate ways. He was obviously going home but I didn't know where to go. If I went to Jeremy, I was more than certain to kill Elena; I couldn't tolerate her at the moment. Then there was Matt, Bonnie or Caroline but really like Jeremy I didn't see there as a point in talking to them as they wouldn't understand me and my problems.

It wasn't that I didn't trust them, it was just that I didn't think they would be able to give me the advice and comfort I needed. As well as that they would pry, I needed someone who would simply listen to my problems, ask minimal questions and not try to analyse the situation.

Finally I realised the perfect person. I hadn't spoken to them in a while but I knew they were the perfect person to just sit down and get to listen to me. Luckily Jeremy had told me where he lived, not that I had ever been there. I quickly made my way to his apartment.

I pushed the button for the intercom to his apartment waiting for a response. I didn't expect him not to be home, but it was plausible that he may be asleep by now. I waited for a couple of moments knowing it may take him a while to get to his end of the intercom.

"Hello," The groggy voice responded on the other end.

"Urm… It's me Liza," I said softly trying not to let the tears get to me.

"Liza? Why are you here at this time of night?" He questioned.

How was I supposed to respond? Why was I here? I just needed someone to talk to but the timing was just stupid to turn up at my teacher's home. Although he was my teacher, he was also one of my close friends.

"I need someone to talk to, I've been sat in the park for the last few hours talking to Damon, that's how desperate I am at the moment," I whispered letting the tears trickle down my cheeks.

"Come on up Liza," He sighed with a yawn.

I heard a buzz, and opened the door. Hastily I made my way up to the open door revealing a sleepy Alaric.

"Are you okay?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

"Just peachy," I frowned walking into his apartment.

He led me over to the sofa sitting down pulling me down next to him whilst pulling me into a comforting hug. For the first time this evening I let the tears fall properly staining his old looking shirt. He whispered softly telling me that it would be all right but I knew it wouldn't.

After about ten minutes the tears eased up, not because I was feeling any better but just because I couldn't physically cry anymore without killing myself.

I sat up slightly leaning my head onto his shoulder still with tear stains under my eyes.

"Now Liza, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" He questioned with a small smile on his face.

"Kol and I are supposed to be getting married but, he told Nik and Elijah that he didn't love me. How am I supposed to tell him that I know now? Elijah and Nik were being too over protective of me then he stated he didn't love me. I was eavesdropping as they woke me up this morning shouting at each other," I whispered sniffling away the last few of my tears.

He sat still taking a couple of breaths before sighing. I knew he was trying to think of a way to make me feel better and was coming up short.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it Liza. Guy's even 100 year old guys say stupid things they don't mean. And I've seen how Kol looks at you and that certainly is love. He looks at you the way I used to look at Jenna and my wife. It is love no matter how much anyone even he wants to deny it," He said softly giving me a sideways hug.

"You think he actually loves me?" I sniffled.

"Of course, why would I lie to you?" He chuckled.

He rubbed my arm lightly with one hand whilst he grabbed the remote from the arm of the sofa and flicked through some TV channels until Indiana Jones came on.

I had seen the film a couple of times and loved it but it wasn't really a feel good movie that would brighten my spirits at the moment.

He leaned across the arm of the chair grabbing a bottle of whiskey pouring some out into two glasses and handing me one.

"Drink up, alcohol won't make you feel any better but it will definitely make your brain wander off to something else. So I guess it'll make you feel better for now," He chuckled drinking his whiskey from his glass.

I quickly drank mine before he poured me another glass. One glass turned to another then another and another. By the time his whiskey was empty he was drunk and I was ever so slightly tipsy. Most of the time a high tolerance to alcohol was good but it situations like this I needed to get drunk fast and with the amount of alcohol he had in his apartment it wouldn't get me drunk.

All I wanted to do was cry. I had never felt so vulnerable in my life. Everything that had ever hurt me never hurt this bad, not even becoming a vampire. Emotional pain trumped physical any day.

By being a vampire I thought nothing could ever truly hurt me, but I guess I was wrong. The pain wasn't tolerable as my heart felt like it was going to be ripped out of my chest.

I let a yawn escape my lips as I stretched out slightly. Being a vampire was exhausting and I needed some sleep but that meant going home and that wasn't really an option.

"You seem tired Liza, do you want to stay here or I can drive you home?" He smiled softly.

"You'll kill yourself if you drive me anywhere; you're way over the limit. Would you mind if I stayed here?" I questioned with a soft smile.

"No I don't mind, go straight through and sleep, I'll sleep on the couch," He said softly pointing towards where I presumed the bedroom was.

"Are you sure? I'll sleep on the couch," I stated.

"No I insist," He smiled.


	36. Chapter 36

~*~ Friends Uplift the Soul ~*~

Liza's POV

Something rocked my arm slowly but I didn't want to wake up. I was happy in my peaceful sleeping state but whomever or whatever that was moving my arm didn't agree with me. I groaned letting my eyelids open only two see three sets of eyes staring back at me.

"Why are you all staring at me?" I groaned sitting up slightly in the bed looking at the three men that were sat at the foot of it as one had just run from the side to the foot.

"You wouldn't wake up so we were waiting for you to wake up," Matt shrugged.

"So why are you and Jer here?" I frowned wanting going back to bed just so I didn't have to think about anything that was going on in my life at the moment.

Jeremy grinned like a little kid on Christmas morning. Obviously it was something spectacular that they just had to tell me at nine am on a Saturday morning.

"We're, Matt and I, are taking you to a theme park," Jeremy grinned bouncing up and down in his seat.

"A theme park, really? I'm a little old for a theme park," I shrugged.

I had never been to a theme park, I was too busy chasing my love and running away from murder to go have fun in theme parks.

Alaric stood up rolling his eyes, leaving his bedroom with a soft chuckle. He was finding this way too amusing for my liking.

I frowned attempting to figure out any excuse to get out of this as I could but it was quite hard. Then an idea came to mind.

"I'm sorry I can't go as I haven't got any clothes here, sorry," I sighed pulling the pillow over my head and snuggling into the bed.

"Not happening Liza, we got your clothes already. We need to distract you for the day, and really it will be fun," Matt chuckled.

I didn't need nor want to be distracted I merely wanted to hang low and sleep away my problem, which was what I would usually do.

"Fine, I'll come," I frowned throwing the pillow at my two friends.

Rolling out of the bed I grabbed my bag from Matt making my way to Alaric's bathroom. I quickly got changed into what they had packed me which was some shorts and a tank top. It wasn't the most presentable outfit but it was better than what I actually expected they would have packed. I slipped on the matching converses that they brought before brushing my blond hair into their natural waves.

Once I was finally ready I left the bathroom, where the two of them hastily dragged me from Alaric's apartment down to Matt's car.

They wouldn't tell me which park we were going to or how far away it was. I sat in the back of the car bored out of my mind whilst the other two talked to me about pointless things that I really didn't care about.

After about an hour and a half we finally pulled up into a car park for this theme park that they wanted us to go to. We slowly made our way into the ticket office where Jeremy paid for the extortionate rates of getting in before we made our way to look around the park.

Matt found a rollercoaster that he desperately wanted to go on, so the three of us made our way onto it.

It wasn't what I expected, just a fast carriage that moved along a circuit, which wasn't as invigorating as I first expected. I never knew why humans found this so amazing, maybe they should run and jump like a vampire, then they'll realise what real fun is.

There were a few more rides that the boys found as important to go on, so I was dragged onto them as they brought me here as a distraction.

Once they got bored of me complaining which was about midday they decided to drag me to the small café where Jeremy and I sat down whilst Matt went to go get us food.

"So how are you enjoying this day so far Liza?" Jeremy smiled playing with the napkin dispenser.

"It's okay," I shrugged.

I didn't want to say the truth to him as I wasn't too nice, as I wasn't having much fun whereas if I lied I'd feel bad.

"I know you're not having much fun, but try not to think about the Mikaelson's just let go and have fun," He chuckled.

He was definitely like an annoying brother that I never wanted, but his intentions were nice and were there to make me feel better.

"I'll try but remember this isn't what I call fun," I smiled innocently.

Within a couple of minutes Matt was back with a tray of junk food for the three of us. It wasn't like I had to eat but it was a nice thought and I liked human food enough to eat what he had bought me.

"Thanks," I smiled at the same time as Jeremy.

"Did you two hear about the party at the Lockwood estate next weekend?" Matt questioned.

"Nope," The pair of us stated with a light shake of our heads as I picked at my chips.

The two guys were both in the midst of their burgers. Matt finished his mouthful of food before he responded to the two of us.

"Well, we're going. I know Jeremy will go but Liza, you're going no matter what your argument against it is," He chuckled.

"Do I have to go?" I frowned furrowing my eyebrows.

"Yes," The two guys stated.

I sighed quickly eating the rest of the chips whilst they were only starting theirs as they had already eaten their burgers.

I knew I didn't really have much choice in whether I was going or not as Jeremy and Matt were very persuasive. If it was really something I wanted to get out of I could as I am a vampire and a vampire hunter where Jeremy was just a hunter and Matt was only human.

"Well you'll have to pick me up from wherever I am that day, because I don't really want to go there on my own as I wasn't invited," I sighed.

Matt and Jeremy would be there for me if I needed them and to make me go to some weird party they would find me and drag me there. I didn't mind going really just it wasn't the most appealing concept for me. But hopefully the rest of the day would be fun and so would the rest of my lonely pitiful life.

For the rest of the day the two boys dragged me around other rides and ended up pulling me to one of the stalls which consisted of hooking a duck, and the higher the number the bigger the prize. Matt and Jeremy both decided to play as they wanted to win me something nice. Between the two of my friends I ended up with a small panda cuddly toy and a huge koala bear. I guess it made my day better but not really by much as they were only stuffed animals and the Koala bear reminded me of Kol- Kolwala bear.


	37. Chapter 37

~*~ Every Problem has a Solution ~*~

Liza's POV

Matt and Jeremy had tried their best in distracting me all day but it didn't really help me. All I could think about was how heartless the three most important men in my life were. I respected and enjoyed how much the two of them cared about me, and that they spent their time trying to make me feel better, but it just didn't help.

Finally our 'fun' day had to come to an end so as I had nowhere else to be or go, I had only one choice of going home. Locking me and a life time supply of blood in my room for the rest of my life seemed like the most educated idea. As Matt dropped me off at the Mikaelson's home I braced myself for my speedy retreat to my bedroom.

Only recently our front door had been fixed but we never locked the door, ever. We were vampires after all and if there was anyone who wanted to break in we could easily kill them and replace whatever was stolen as compulsion was certainly a charm.

Slowly I pushed open the large wooden object hoping that I had done it quietly enough that if anyone was inside, they wouldn't be able to hear me. I crept into the house through the front door, trying to close the door behind me, as quietly as I could. As soon as the door was closed I turned to the stairs ready to climb up them.

Hastily I ran to the stairs but a huge weight fell onto my back causing me to fall face first onto the stairs letting out a cry.

"What the hell?" I screamed.

I looked around to find what had pinned me to the stairs only to see Kol Mikaelson laying on me.

"Where have you been Liza?" He questioned still holding me down onto the stair case.

"Kol let me go," I hissed.

Squirming under his weight, I don't know why I bothered though he was a lot stronger than I could ever be.

"Not until you tell me why you have been avoiding me," He stated.

"Why are you acting like you care, Kol?" I questioned with a frown still thrashing around trying to escape.

"Of course I care. We're going to get married soon. I love you Liza, and I want to know whether you're upset with me because any problems that we could have in this relationship, they can be easily fixed, by talking to one another," He said softly.

He moved my blond hair from my cheek, brushing it behind my ear lightly kissing it. Although this was an affectionate concept, I flinched at the touch of his lips. It was wrong that he would use me like this.

"That's not what you said yesterday Kol. I heard you tell Nik and Elijah you didn't love me. Of course you wouldn't tell me to my face, you just innocently lie to my face and tell your brothers about how much you care when you hurt me. You're just like Nik, he played with my heart but I can't forgive you for this," I growled, "You knew how much I loved you."

"Liza, I didn't know you'd hear that. I love you more than anyone in this world. I only told them that yesterday because I loved you and I needed to get them off of our backs. They don't want us to get married, but I really want to marry you," He said softly.

The pain in my heart panged. I didn't know how I could forgive myself for the way I treated him. I blamed him for protecting me. Rushing into things always got me into trouble and I didn't want it to be that way.

"I'm so sorry Kol for treating you like that. I love you so much and thinking that you didn't want to not love me. You mean too much to me," I sighed.

He chuckled softly lifting his weight off of me for a matter of seconds, rolling me onto my back so we were now face to face. He smirked lightly kissing my lips softly.

"I love you," He spoke against my lips.

~*~ The Next Morning ~*~

I woke up bright and early for some reason. I guess it just made me happy that I got to be with Kol. The thought of hating him because he no longer loved me, made me feel like I was going to die.

As soon as I woke up I went straight downstairs to the living room and began to read a book. About an hour later Kol joined me in the living room cuddling up to my side pushing the book to the table.

"Morning beautiful," He smiled kissing my cheek.

"Morning," I smiled back.

We laid together on the sofa just talking about the recent circumstances and what we would usually talk about in our relationship.

"So, we haven't talked about the wedding yet," I grinned hoping we could get into a conversation with him.

"I'm guessing that is a hint that we should start talking about it?" He chuckled.

I nodded softly getting closer to him in our odd sideways hug.

"Well shall we start with the wedding party before we go onto where, when and what else?" He questioned.

"Sure, so who do you want as your best man?" I asked.

He sat there for a second looking thoughtful as he thought about who his best man would be. I didn't know who he would choose but I hoped I actually got along with whoever he chose.

"How about Nik, it would be either him or Elijah? But I guess Elijah would walk you down the aisle as he definitely sees you as his daughter and I presume vice versa. So what do you think?" He smiled softly.

"Nik is definitely a good choice as he is your brother and you don't really have any other friends," I chuckled, "For my maid of honour, I was thinking Caroline Forbes. She is my best female friend."

"Of course, you have friends and they should be there on this special day," He smiled.

I leaned my head onto his shoulder hoping we could both think of groomsmen and bridesmaids if we actually saw the need of them.

"So for bridesmaids I thought Rebekah and Bonnie, how about groomsmen?" I asked.

"How about your two friends Matt and Jeremy, I don't really have any friends? They seem really close to you, so having them as my groomsmen would be good," He smiled.

"I really appreciate that," I grinned pecking him lips.


	38. Chapter 38

~*~ Being a Normal Teenager ~*~

Liza's POV

"Elisabetta, your friends are here," A voice called from quite a distance but I didn't budge. I wanted my sleep and even if my friends were here, I didn't care, I was tired.

I lay in my bed hugging my pillow hoping my friends whoever it was, was patient enough to wait a few hours whilst I napped. After about two minutes I heard my bedroom door open but I still stayed in the same place that I had before.

Within a second of my door closing a weight landed on me, causing my eyes to widen.

"What the hell?" I exclaimed trying to budge the weight but it wasn't working.

"I said your friends are down stairs," The melodic voice chuckled rolling me onto my back, whilst he hovered over me.

"I heard you," I smirked.

He leant down pecking my lips before pulling away smiling at me.

"Darling, you need to get up. Jeremy and Matt seem to be un-patient, where are they taking you anyway?" He questioned rolling over so he was lying next to me with an arm wrapped around my shoulders.

"They're dragging me to a party. It's at the Lockwood estate," I shrugged, "They wouldn't take no for an answer so it seems like I have no choice."

I leaned my head against his chest trying to waste my time here. It wasn't that I hated Jeremy and Matt or any of my other friends, just having to spend time at a party with drunken teenagers wasn't that fun.

"Well, then you need to get ready. You deserve to have a little fun with your friends, so scoot and get ready," He smirked pushing me from his chest and lifted me up so I was standing.

"I hate you," I frowned as he chuckled before running out of my room and back downstairs.

Quickly I showered and got dressed. I knew we were going to the Lockwood estate were there was a lake for swimming, so I pulled on a simple blue bikini before pulling on short denim shorts with a yellow strappy top. I pulled on some yellow pumps along with grabbing a towel and a light blue cardigan just in case it got cold this evening.

Once I had my towel and underwear packed into a handbag I sighed before walking down the stairs to see Kol talking with my two friends.

I never thought I'd be able to see Kol actually talking to my friends civilly but I was glad that they all got along. Jeremy and Matt chuckled at whatever Kol had said, which was a nice scene was as I never thought anyone I was friends with would ever be friendly with an original.

Hastily I ran up to the three of them wrapping my arm around Kol's middle as I couldn't reach his shoulders.

"How are you three then?" I questioned with a smile plastered onto my face.

"We're good Liza, but you three need to go," Kol smirked, "Make sure she doesn't get into any trouble, and be back before the moon comes up, it's a full moon tonight."

"Sure," I smiled as the two boys said the same thing.

Kol pecked my lips quickly before pushing me out of the house. He seemed to be desperate for me to spend time with my friends and go to this party.

It didn't seem that interesting but I did want to spend quality time with my friends even if it was outside with a lot of drunken teens.

The three of us made our way to Matt's car where he began to drive the three of us to the Lockwood estate.

"So you two seem to like Kol better now, are you getting along finally?" I questioned.

"He seems nicer, not like the evil original we all thought he was," Jeremy shrugged.

This made me smile a little knowing that two of my best friends enjoyed the company of my fiancé.

"Well you should like him a little more, as he wanted you both to be his groomsmen. I didn't ask him to make you groomsmen, this was his idea," I smiled softly.

"He actually wants us to his groomsmen?" Matt chuckled as he carried on driving.

Matt and Jeremy both looked shocked from the view I got from the back of the car. It was surprising when he said about it originally and it still had that effect on people.

We carried on talking about my wedding for a little longer until we finally reached the Lockwood estate. When we pulled up the three of us made our way over to the crowds. There were many people drinking and eating as well as many of them in the lake or standing around it.

To be honest there were hardly anyone that I knew or actually wanted to talk to. The only two people I could see in the crowds that I knew was Caroline and Bonnie.

The three of us ended up going over to the two girls who were talking about something or rather. As they saw us they both smiled.

"Hey Liza, I didn't know you were coming," Caroline grinned.

"I didn't really have much choice, Jeremy and Matt wanted me to come and Kol ended up on their side so I was kicked out of the front door," I chuckled as she pulled me into a hug.

"Well, I'm glad they did as we are going swimming now," Caroline smiled, stopping the hug. She quickly griped my hand and dragged me down the gradual slope from where we all stood to the edge of the lake.

She took off her dress whilst I striped down to my bikini. The pair of us abandoned our stuff on the grass before entering the water.

The others joined us within a few minutes before we all ended up in the water just having fun. After about an hour in the water we all got out of the water before drying off and getting dressed again.

For the rest of the day, until the sun began to set' we all drunk alcohol, talked and socialised with the people I had met in school and those that I didn't even know.

The first time in my whole life I actually felt normal. It was a rare occasion to feel normal as a vampire, as truly we weren't normal. We were immortal but having real friends now, I felt like one of them. I know three out of four of them are supernatural but they seemed like normal teenagers of the 21st century.


	39. Chapter 39

~*~ Wedding Preparation ~*~

~*~ One Month Later ~*~

Liza's POV

I quickly pulled on a tank top and some leggings, so I could quickly change when I went shopping. I know they'd be here soon so as soon as my hair was brushed I made my way downstairs to talk to Kol whilst I waited.

As I walked into the living room he was sat down on the sofa watching TV. I sat down next to him kissing his cheek.

"Morning Darling," He smiled pulling me closer to me.

"Morning, I'm going wedding dress shopping today," I stated leaning my head on his shoulder.

"Who's going?" He questioned.

Rebekah should really be coming with us but she hated me and was only being my bridesmaid for Kol and Elijah's sake.

"Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy and Matt," I stated.

Jeremy and Matt didn't have anything better to do with their time, so they decided it would be nice to join us. I also valued their opinions, and as I couldn't have Kol there to help me pick a dress they were the second best options.

"Well I hope you have a great day, and make sure Jeremy and Matt know we're going shopping tomorrow for our suits," He smiled softly.

We sat like that for about ten minutes until the doorbell rang. I pecked his lips before opening the door. Caroline stood there and behind her was Matt's car with him, Bonnie and Jeremy sat in it.

"You ready?" She questioned.

"Sure," I nodded, "Bye Kol," I called behind me.

The pair of us made our way to the car where I got into the middle in between Caroline and Bonnie whilst Jeremy sat in the passenger seat next to Matt who was driving.

"Hey, Liza, you ready for dress shopping?" Jeremy chuckled.

He knew I wasn't. Obviously I was excited to get my wedding dress, as I really wanted to get married, and have a beautiful dress to go along with it. There was just one problem- and it was called Caroline. I loved her and everything but her and shopping was painful, and it would be worse as she knew it would have to be special.

After about half an hour we reached the local mall that luckily only had one wedding shop. Anymore and I might kill myself. I needed a nice dress but the more shops the longer I would be dragged through them by Caroline. We quickly got to the shop, and began this torturous journey of buying a dress.

Caroline got me to try on one too many dresses before she handed me another couple. The other three were sat around outside laughing at my pain and talking about school and other things that weren't that important.

I pulled on one of the dresses, looking at myself in the mirror. As soon as I saw myself in the white gown I knew this was the one for me. I smiled at myself before pulling open the curtain to reveal myself to the four of my friends.

I smiled at them before doing a small twirl for them so they could see me in the dress properly.

"You look beautiful Liza," Caroline grinned.

"You really do," Matt smiled.

The dress reached the floor, and was pure white. Over the white fabric there was floral white netting on the skirt. At my waist was a silver pattern and above that was just plain white. I loved it, and even if Caroline didn't, I was getting this one.

"This is the one, and no matter what you say Care, I'm getting this one," I chuckled at her.

"Good, because you don't have a choice, I've picked out your shoes and everything," She laughed showing me some shoes.

They were pure white with a cross of fabric over the ankle with silver diamonds over the toes along with a heel.

"Thank you," I chuckled, "I'm going to change from this then find you two some dresses."

I quickly changed from the dress I was going to buy, pulling on my tank top and leggings. I hung the dress back up in the changing room, as the woman working there said she'd take the one I wanted and take it into a room so it could be altered.

Once that was done, I made my way back to my friends so we could find some dresses for my maid of honour and bridesmaids.

Kol and I agreed that we were going to use royal blue and white as the colours. We had already paid for everything for the venue, like the flowers and table clothes. I had my bouquet sorted out and our wedding cake, so other than outfits we were sorted.

I looked around the shop for dresses for Bonnie, Caroline and Rebekah. Rebekah said she would come and get fitted in her dress tomorrow, as she didn't want to be here with us.

Finally after a long search for the dresses, I found Caroline's but not Bonnie and Rebekah's.

Caroline tried hers on and it suited her perfectly. She looked great in it and I knew she liked it as she picked it out from the rack, and I approved.

The dress reached just above her knee, and it was ruffled up to her waist where a slightly lighter blue sash was tied around her waist. It was strapless and suited her well.

Once we had Caroline's dress sorted and ready for alteration, we all worked on finding Bonnie and Rebekah matching dress. Soon we found them, on a rack nearest to the door.

Bonnie tried hers on and it matched Caroline's meaning it was a lovely dress and suited her well. It was the same royal blue as Caroline's, but hers was slightly longer, reaching below her knee. It flowed out from the waist down, and the top had straps on it and looked great on her. Even though Rebekah wasn't here, I knew it would suit her as well.

We reserved Rebekah's dress for her to get fitted tomorrow, before we tried on our dresses again, to see whether they had to do any alterations. The alterations were only minor, so we could get them back within the week, as we were going to get Rebekah's at the same time.

Once all of the dresses and accessories were sorted, we decided to go get something to eat. It wasn't like Caroline or I needed to eat but the other three did, and the two boys looked extremely bored, so it would be a nice break from all of the shopping.


	40. Chapter 40

~*~ Understanding Friends ~*~

Liza's POV

Surprisingly I was awake before Kol this morning. I had spent an hour downstairs sipping blood, whilst speaking to Elijah and Nik. We hadn't spoken to one another for quite a while as I had been busy planning my wedding. But this morning I spent a little while getting to catch up with the two men that I cared about the most but sadly neglected.

Once Elijah had to go out and Nik followed, I realised Kol was still nowhere to be seen. Due to this I decided to make my way back upstairs to our bedroom only to see him curled up in the quilt.

I chuckled at how cute he looked cuddling the pillow next to him. Lying down next to him I kissed his nose whispering his name until he opened his eyes.

"Morning," He smiled softly rubbing his eyes.

"Morning," I smiled back, "You need to wake up, we're going over to the Salvatore's boarding house. You promised you would come, and we'll be late if you don't get up soon."

He frowned jutting out his bottom lip. He pulled his arm out from under the quilt wrapping it around my waist and kissing my neck.

"Can't we just stay here?" He whispered into my ear.

I chuckled softly pushing him away from him so I was on my knees looking down at him at a good distance from him.

"No. Now you know how horrible you've been to me, not letting me sleep when you want to go out. So now, you need to get out of bed and come with me to speak to my friends," I smiled softly climbing off of the bed.

I was already dressed into some jeans and a graphic t-shirt, whereas he was still in bed. Softly I smiled at him as he rolled out of bed rolling his eyes at me, walking to the bathroom.

Whilst I waited for him, I went downstairs sitting in the kitchen drinking another blood bag. I only finished the bag filled with blood as he came downstairs.

"Happy now?" he smirked kissing me softly.

"Yep, are you ready now?" I questioned.

"Yeah," He chuckled.

I quickly grabbed my bag from the seat next to me at the kitchen table. Standing up I pulled it onto my shoulder heading to the door grabbing Kol's car keys placing them in his hands before stepping outside and over to his car.

He unlocked it and I slid into the passenger seat as he slid into the driver's seat. The drive was very short, it was easy to walk there but we were running late so driving there was worth it. We pulled up outside of boarding house and hastily made our way to the front door knocking. Within a couple of moments the door opened revealing Damon Salvatore.

"Hi Liza," He smiled warmly, "Hello Kol," He stated in a not so happy manner.

"Hey Damon," I smiled back stepping into his house.

I took Kol's hand into mine dragging him into the house as I knew he'd make an excuse and run away. Rubbing small soft circles with my thumb on the back of his hand, I warmly smiled at him. We made our way down the long hallway, until we reached what looked like a living room or a library.

All of the people I knew well enough were sat around. There was Bonnie, Caroline, Jeremy, Matt, Alaric, Tyler, Elena and Stefan. Most of them were my close friends but then there was a couple I didn't like.

"Hey guys," I smiled softly pulling Kol into the room.

Caroline scooted up on the sofa so there was enough room for two of us to sit down with her. I sat down pulling Kol with me so I was sat in between him and her.

"Hi Liza, hi Kol," They all smiled.

I was surprised that everyone was being quite warm and welcoming towards Kol. I always thought they would be harsh towards him. It was obvious that most of them weren't huge fans of the Mikaelson's but it was nice for them to make an effort.

Caroline was warming up to them as she and Nik had been in a relationship for a little while now. Then Matt and Jeremy had become friends with Kol, and Bonnie and Alaric tried to be friends with them but I understood they only got along with them for my sake.

Damon joined us taking a seat next to Elena before we all began to talk. I hadn't spent very long talking with Damon, Elena and Tyler as we didn't get along too well but everyone else I talked to quite a bit, but I spoke to Stefan a lot quite a long time again.

"So Liza, how is the wedding planning going?" Alaric questioned.

"Quite well, we got our dresses last week and they're supposed to be ready tomorrow. Everything else is sorted so everything should be sorted for our wedding next week," I grinned, "you're all coming to the wedding, right?" I smiled softly.

"Of course," They all smiled back.

Even though some of them weren't really my friends, I still wanted them to be there. There wouldn't be too many people at the wedding, there would only be those in this room and the Mikaelson's. Kol and I didn't have any other friends other than them.

After a while we finished talking about the wedding. Although I was looking forward to the wedding more than ever but it was awkward getting all the attention on us.

"So who wants some alcohol?" Damon grinned holding up a bottle of whiskey.

"Seriously, you invite us all around, and decide to get drunk?" Alaric chuckled.

I furrowed my eyebrows at the man. From what I knew he got drunk most of the time, when I went to cry on his shoulder, he pulled out alcohol as an answer.

"Come on just pass around the booze," Tyler chuckled.

Damon quickly made his way around giving each of us a glass of whiskey. Soon enough we had all had a couple of glasses but carried on talking about random rubbish that had happened in our lives.

In this town there was a lot going on, and recently it had all gone over my head. I hadn't really been paying attention to the latest gossip recently, but their lives were certainly not going to be boring.

It was quite enjoyable to spend my afternoon, simply talking to my friends about our lives and everything that has happened recently. It was just nice to sit down and relax for a while and just not worry about everything.


	41. Chapter 41

~*~ The Not So Happy Ending ~*~

Liza's POV

My heart beat was racing as Caroline curled my hair whilst Bonnie was stood at the mirror doing her makeup. I knew Kol was the one I wanted to be with forever- literally but this moment was scary.

Marriage was my one wish but I couldn't calm myself down.

For some reason, my brain was convincing me that it was right to allow myself to be this worked up. Also for some reason, I thought Kol wouldn't turn up, or wouldn't actually marry me.

I knew this was bizarre, I loved him more than anything and I knew he loved me but it was so weird that this day had actually come.

"Caroline, do you think I'm doing the right thing?" I whispered trying not to move my head as she would burn my head and be annoyed.

"Are you crazy?" She questioned putting the curling tongs down, "You are madly in love with one another, and if you two weren't meant to be together then there is no help for Bonnie and me."

Bonnie put down her lipstick and walked over to the pair of us. She learnt against the table the Caroline had laid all the hair stuff down.

"Yeah, Liza, Kol loves you more than anyone. If you two weren't meant to be married then there is no point in us two to actually attempt to get married," Bonnie chuckled.

"What if he doesn't want to marry me? Nik faked carrying about me, so why wouldn't Kol?" I questioned with my breathing still being erratic.

Bonnie patted my shoulder softly and Caroline pulled me into a hug as Rebekah walked into the room with a soft smile. It was weird that she was ever happy around me but I guess marriage could even do that to her.

"Rebekah, tell Liza that your brother loves her and isn't just pretending to want to marry her, in the hopes to hurt her," Bonnie stated.

"He loves you Liza. Nik was only heartless in the hopes to hurt Kol, but Kol actually loves you," She smiled softly.

I let out a rather large sigh as we all got back to what we were doing. Caroline quickly finished my hair, and had already finished Bonnie's and her own. As I finished of my makeup Caroline finished Rebekah's hair.

Once we were all finished at getting ready, a knock came to our door. Bonnie made sure whoever came in couldn't see me just in case it was Kol, but it wasn't. It was Elijah.

I walked past the three girls pulling him into a hug.

"How are you feeling Liza?" He smiled softly hugging me back.

"Nervous, but also extremely excited and happy," I smiled back.

I slipped on my heels as we all made sure we looked fine, before making our way out to the double doors. I took a deep breath taking Elijah's hand in my own waiting for our cue.

Caroline gave me a smile before beginning to walking down the aisle along to the wedding march. As I saw her reach the end of the aisle and take her place opposite Kol, Jeremy and Matt, I took another deep breath.

Elijah gave my hand a warm encouraging squeeze before we began to walk down the aisle. I knew Bonnie and Rebekah were making their way down the aisle straight after us, so I would be getting married in only minutes.

There wasn't really anyone here, mainly because we didn't have any friends to invite as most of them had been killed. So there was only a handful of people in the chairs that we walked past down to the alter.

As we got to the alter Elijah turned to me kissing my cheek, before putting my hand that had been in his into Kol's. I slightly turned handing Caroline my bouquet, letting my other hand slip into Kol's.

"You look beautiful," He whispered softly rubbing a small circle with his thumb on the back of my hand.

I took a deep breath as the vicar began to talk to us about our vows and just as Kol was about to copy what he had said I felt a sharp pain in my back.

I looked down to see the tip of a stake coming out of my chest as I saw the fear wash over Kol's face.

"I love you," I whispered with the last ounce of breath I had before everything around me became black.

~*~ Kol's POV ~*~

The girl I truly loved came down the aisle with a soft smile on her face. Elijah was stood next to her with the same smile. As they reached me he kissed her cheek before I took her hands in mine.

She smiled softly.

"You look beautiful," I smiled back softly.

It was true, and nothing could ever make me think differently, with her being in my life. I rubbed soft circle on the back of her hand with my thumb.

Knowing I would actually be married to the girl I loved within minutes. It was the first time in my life I had ever been so sure of anything, and that was that I loved Elisabetta and I couldn't wait to spend eternity with her.

The vicar began to talk but I wasn't really paying too much attention to what he was saying as I was lost in her blue eyes. I knew that I had to repeat what he was saying in a moment so I began to listen but as I was about to say what the vicar had said something that I least expected happened.

Her mouth widen as pain covered her face. The end of a stake came through her chest as blood lightly trickled down her front. I could feel the tears fill my eyes as she began to go grey with vein covering her skin.

"I love you," She whispered in the barely audible voice.

She fell to the ground with the stake coming out her back. Behind her was Rebekah who had an evil smirk on her face as she hastily retreated from the room.

I collapsed to the ground holding onto the Liza's limp body as a tear fell down my cheek.


	42. Epilogue

~*~Always and Forever must come to an end ~*~

Jeremy's POV

A sea of black was something I didn't think I would have to see for a long while. Everyone in town wore their extremely over-used funeral clothing. Even though we were all making our way to the grave, everyone tried not to cry.

It was weird seeing everyone together how they were now. The Mikaelson's had taken it the hardest, and I didn't blame them.

Elijah looked devastated, he didn't let any tears fall but you could see from his facial expression he was taking this badly. She was basically his daughter meaning he had lost his own child.

Then there was Klaus who actually showed another emotion rather than anger. Caroline and he cried on one another shoulders, but they found it hard to go through this event.

Not as bad as Kol had taken it though. He was in tears and didn't really speak to anyone. He responded to those who said sorry for your loss, but other than that he stayed silent and simply cried to himself.

Once her body was laid to rest everyone laid down flowers or said something to her headstone until everyone was left other than Kol and I. Hastily Kol retreated from the head stone as he was crying hysterically now. I stepped closer to the grave as I was the last one to say my goodbyes.

"Liza, I don't know what to say," I whispered, "I miss you."

I couldn't think of anything to say other than that. I missed her terribly, she was one of my best friends and all of us missed her badly.

"I miss you too Jer," A voice responded.

Looking up from the pile of flowers on her grave, Liza was sat on her headstone. She smiled softly still in her wedding dress with blood stained on the fabric.

"Liza, how comes I can see you?" I whispered wiping away my tears.

"You're a medium, and you wanted to see me, and I wanted to speak to you," She chuckled.

I couldn't believe I had forgotten that I can speak to the dead. I smiled softly know I can talk to her finally.

"Don't cry Jeremy, it's not that bad over here," She smiled softly.

"What's it like?" I questioned.

It was kind of a heartless question, and I didn't know why I felt compelled to ask her such a stupid question. I was kind of curious though, and I did want to know what it was like on the other side.

"I don't know why I said it wasn't that bad. It's not as bad as it could be," She chuckled, "Basically I'm on my own, I have no one, and all I can do is watch those I care about and hope you or another medium can speak to me."

"It doesn't sound pleasant," I frowned.

Not being pleasant was an understatement, it sounded horrific. It was probably torturous for her to only be able to watch us without communication and it would be horrid to not be able to talk to those you care about the most.

"It could be better, but at least now I don't feel compelled to kill vampires all the time, and now I can just relax," She shrugged with a soft smile.

"How can you be so happy at a time like this?" I frowned.

It was wrong that she was able to be so cheery now that she was dead. Being able to smile all the time knowing that you are dead is a weird way to react.

"I'm just able to be optimistic, and I need you to take care of Kol for me, for now, until I can come back. And I will find a way," She smiled softly before disappearing.

~*~ Rebekah's POV ~*~

I had avoided my home since the wedding.

I had no choice but to kill Liza.

She was destroying mine and my family's lives. She had forced my family to convert their ways and added danger to our lives. Now I may not be able to speak with my family but at least they were safe and there was no way that Liza could come back and destroy their lives again.

Suddenly a figure appeared in front of me. I had been in a house our family bought in Arizona, and no one knew about it. It was in the middle of nowhere, so no one would come here to disturb me. Also not many people were able to just randomly appear out of nowhere.

As I looked up to see whom it was, I knew today wasn't my day.

"Hey Beks," The female voice chuckled, "Miss me?"

"Liza, what are you doing here?" I questioned standing up looking rather shocked.

She was still in her tattered wedding dress with the blood covering it. She had an evil glint in her eye and a manipulative smirk that I never thought she could hold. I knew she hated me but she never looked at anyone like this. She was too nice of a person.

"I'm a member of the five silly, I will be here until another one comes along," She grinned, "And I won't let you live down what you have done."

My face dropped even further. I seriously didn't think through what I had done. Liza was a member or the five and I had now unleashed the curse. I couldn't believe I had done this.

"You are a pathetic excuse of a vampire. You are sick for killing me just because you're jealous that they care more about me than you," She smirked.

I knew exactly what she was doing; she was trying to convince me to kill myself. Nik had told me about this, and he had it worse with five of them but just having Liza would be bad enough.

"Just go away," I groaned.

Why I said that I don't know. She wouldn't as she would be here until a new member of the five was awakened.

~*~ Jeremy's POV ~*~

I had only just got home, and went straight to my room. Elena had gone over to Stefan's as for some reason she was sad. She didn't like Liza but if it upset her she was comfier being with Stefan, so I was home alone.

As I opened my bedroom door a figure was sat on my bed looking at a photo on my bedside table. They turned around as they realised I was there.

"Can you see me?" Liza questioned looking happy that I was there.

"Yeah," I nodded.

She looked like a puppy that had just seen their owner after a long time. She stood up and sped towards me.

"I have some good news for you Jer," She grinned.

"What?" I questioned.

How could she have good news? She was dead, and couldn't talk to anyone about anything that has happened, so she wouldn't have a good chance in finding good news on the other side.

"I can come back."


End file.
